One Heart
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: /SasuNaru, ShikaNaru/Sungguh hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Tapi jika hanya bertiga seperti ini… serasa seperti sarapan pagi sebuah… keluarga?
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! Salam kenal! Saya Yanz Namiyukimi-chan panggil aja Yan.

Ini fic pertama Yan di fandom Naruto. Jadi mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai dan para readers semua.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : Canon, OOC, typo(s), gaje, NO YAOI!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 1  
**

.

.

* * *

.

.**  
**

"SASUKEEE …"

"NARUTOOO …"

.

.

**BLAAARR!**

.

.**  
**

* * *

.

.

Hari yang cerah di Konoha, mulai dipadati oleh kegiatan-kegiatan masyarakat di sana. Semua tampak biasa melakukan aktivitas mereka setiap harinya.

Tapi kecuali untuk yang satu ini.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda, tampak terburu-buru menuju gedung Hokage. Sesekali ia menabrak orang menghalangi jalannya, membuat orang-orang yang ditabraknya mengumpat kesal.

Tapi ia tidak peduli. Pokoknya ia harus segera menuju kantor _Hokage_ secepat mungkin dan kemudian bertemu sang _Hokage_.

**BRAK!**

"Tsunade-_sama_!"

Sakura mendobrak pintu itu dengan ganas.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau mendobrak pintu sampai seperti itu?"

Sang _Hokage_ menatap kesal dengan kelakuan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Maaf, Tsunade-_sama_, ada berita dari tim Kakashi-_sensei_," ucap Sakura sambil terus mengatur napasnya.

Ternyata terus berlari membuat ia kehilangan pasokan udara.

"Cepat katakan!"

Seketika Sakura tersenyum cerah, "Kakashi-_sensei_, Naruto dan yang lainnya telah berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali. Sekarang mereka sedang kembali menuju Konoha!"

"Benarkah?" ucap sang _Hokage_ tak percaya.

"Iya, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Ternyata misi kali ini berhasil, ya?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

"Entahlah. Dalam informasi yang dikirimkan semuanya selamat, tapi kita diperintahkan untuk menyiapkan para medis untuk mengobati mereka," ucap Sakura menangkap rasa khawatir sang _Hokage_.

"Apa mereka terluka parah?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tsunade-_sama_. Informasi yang diberikan hanya seperti itu saja," ucap Sakura sambil menggeleng.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapkan para medis untuk mengobati mereka nanti!" perintah Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Baik, Tsunade-_sama_!"

Dengan segera Sakura meninggalkan ruang _Hokage_ setelah mendapat perintah.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja."

.

.

* * *

.

.**  
**

**Di rumah sakit Konoha**

Tampak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Semua tampak sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Cepat ambil peralatannya!"

"Baik!"

"Kita harus segera menjalankan operasi!"

"_Yare_, _yare_! Semua tampak sibuk, ya?" ucap seorang lelaki berambut spike putih. Ia memakai masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Diam kau, Kakashi! Bukankah kau juga harus diobati? Lukamu cukup parah," seru Tsunade. Terlihat jelas kalau wajahnya tegang.

Kakashi memegang sebelah matanya, "Ya, mungkin kau benar, _Hokage_-_sama_. Tapi aku cukup merasa baik sekarang. Jadi kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku lagi!"

"Jangan membantah perintahku! Kau pasti terlalu banyak menggunakan mata _Sharingan-_mu."

Kakashi menghela napas, "Ya, begitulah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi," serunya pasrah.

"_Hokage_-_sama_! Semua sudah siap," seru salah seorang ninja medis pada Tsunade.

"Baiklah, kita mulai operasinya!"

Tsunade lekas pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"Ck, merepotkan," decak malas seorang lelaki berambut di kuncir nanas.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursi tunggu yang tersedia di sana. Sungguh tubuhnya merasa lelah.

"Jangan khawatir! Dia pasti baik-baik saja," seru seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna coklat. Ia berada di samping Shikamaru. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi lelaki bernama Neji itu bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Shikamaru.

"Hn."

Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji merupakan tim yang mendapatkan misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Dan hasilnya memuaskan, mereka berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Namun Naruto dan Sasuke kini terluka parah karena mereka bertarung saling mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka. Kakashi mendapat luka yang cukup serius karena terlalu banyak menggunakan mata Sharingannya saat melawan salah satu dari tim Hebi. Sedangkan Yamato, Shikamaru dan Neji hanya luka ringan saja, walaupun cakra mereka hampir habis digunakan untuk bertarung tapi itu tidak masalah.

"Sebaiknya senior Kakashi istirahat saja. Tidak salahnya mengikuti perintah _Hokage_-_sama_," ucap Yamato pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah," Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sebaiknya, kalian juga istirahat. Tak usah mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Sekarang ia sudah ada di tangan ahlinya," tambah Kakashi pada Neji dan Shikamaru yang seperti tidak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kakashi membuka sebuah buku berukuran kecil yang bersampul berwarna _orange_. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Neji, Shikamaru dan Yamato.

"Hufft … Apa senior Kakashi itu tidak bisa lepas dari buku itu, ya?"

"Sepertinya tidak," seru Neji melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kalian tidak pulang untuk istirahat? Beberapa waktu ke depan kita akan dibebaskan dari misi. Sebaiknya kalian gunakan itu dengan baik untuk memulihkan tubuh kalian."

"Hah … Merepotkan. Aku ingin di sini saja," Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya di antara deretan kursi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Neji?"

"Aku di sini saja menemani Shikamaru."

"Terserah kalian saja."

"Naruto pasti baik-baik saja!" hibur Yamato.

Ia tahu kedua _jounin_ muda di hadapannya ini sedang mencemaskan salah satu temannya yang sedang ada di dalam ruang operasi.

"Hn."

"Ck, merepotkan."

"Hahaha … Baiklah, aku pulang saja. Kalian baik-baiklah di sini!"

Yamato tertawa mendengar Neji dan Shikamaru mengeluarkan ciri khas masing-masing.

Kini suasana sunyi menyergap mereka. Tampaknya tidak ada yang ingin memecah keheningan yang ada di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang untuk istirahat, Shikamaru?" tanya Neji memecah keheningan.

"Terlalu merepotkan jika harus berjalan pulang ke rumah hanya untuk istirahat. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu."

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan kembali menguasi mereka. Detik-detik jam telah berlalu. Hingga suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi diiringi oleh beberapa ninja ahli medis di belakangnya sambil mendorong sebuah bangsal keluar.

"Kalian masih di sini?" tanya Tsunade saat melihat Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan Tsunade.

Tsunade menoleh ke belakang memandang seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, tapi untuk beberapa hari ia tidak akan sadarkan diri," terang Tsunade.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan istirahat. Naruto akan dirawat di rumah sakit sampai keadaannya kembali membaik."

"Hn," seru Neji tidak jelas.

Sedangkan Shikamaru tidak menanggapinya. Hanya menatap sang gadis yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah ruangan kecil yang khas dengan berwarna putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Seorang gadis terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Kulit tannya itu terlihat pucat. Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai menyebar bebas di atas bantal yang ia gunakan. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang lelaki tampan di kuncir nanas. Memandang sang gadis dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya. Tangan hangatnya mulai menggenggam tangan sang gadis yang terasa dingin. Ia mengangkat tangannya bersama tangan sang gadis yang berada dalam genggamannya dan menaruhnya di pipinya. Berharap bisa membagi kehangatan pada sang gadis.

"Cepat bangun, Naruto!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Tsunade-_sama_. Tapi, kemungkinan ia tidak bisa sadar dalam waktu yang cepat."

Tsunade menopang dagunya, " Kembalilah! Kerjakan tugasmu yang belum kau selesaikan," serunya tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-_sama_. Saya permisi."

Sakura tampak semangat hari ini. Senyumnya merekah nampak menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa kuntum bunga yang telah dibungkus rapih.

Hari ini, ia akan menjenguk Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke belum sadarkan diri, tapi hatinya senang. Sekarang Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha setelah sekian lama.

"Sepertinya, aku akan menjenguk Naruto dulu saja," putusnya.

Sakura memang seorang konoichi, tapi ia tidak terlalu lama menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit karena ia kadang harus membantu sang Hokage.

Kaki-kakinya terus melangkah melewati koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa orang menyapanya. Memang ia tidak asing dengan orang-orang yang berada di rumah sakit itu.

**Cklek!**

"Shikamaru?" seru Sakura ketika sampai di ruang tempat Naruto dirawat.

"Hah? Yo, Sakura! Kukira siapa?"

"Kau yang menjaga Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju meja di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Huah … Begitulah! Tapi dia belum juga sadar," jawab Shikamaru dengan menguap kecil. Lalu merebahkan kepalanya kembali di samping tubuh Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Naruto pasti segera sadar kok. Apalagi kau selalu menjaganya. Ia pasti senang," seru Sakura setelah menaruh bunga yang ia bawa di vas bunga.

"Hm."

"Baiklah, aku tak bisa lama-lama. Aku harus ke tempat lain setelah ini."

"Menjenguk Uchiha?"

"Hm," Sakura hanya tersenyum senang. Kemudian Sakura meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kamar inap yang ditempati Sasuke. Teman setimnya dulu.

Perlahan Sakura memasuki ruang di mana Sasuke berada. Sepi saat ia memasuki ruangan itu. Ya, tidak aneh karena memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya sang Uchiha yang sedang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Menaruh bunga yang ia bawa di dalam vas bunga yang ada di sana. Memandang wajah sang Uchiha yang selama ini ia rindukan. Rambut raven itu masih seperti pantat ayam, tapi tidak pernah mengurangi pesona sang Uchiha itu sendiri. Mata _onyx_ yang selalu menatap tajam, kini tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Hidungnya yang mancung, wajah tegasnya yang kini tampak lebih dewasa dan satu lagi yang Sakura sadari. Sasuke semakin tampan saja. Membuatnya secara tidak langsung menimbulkan semburat _pink_ di wajahnya. Begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara kicau burung menemani sang pagi. Memulai kembali satu hari yang baru. Cahaya mentari yang mulai muncul menyinari setiap sudut bumi, bertugas menghangatkan semua makhluk hidup yang ada.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk melewati kaca jendelanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi gerak tubuhnya dan tubuhnya juga terasa agak berat, seperti ada yang menindihnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan deru nafas yang hangat menerpa lehernya. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh, melihat apa sumber deruan nafas yang terasa begitu dekat. Mata biru bak batu mulia itu menangkap makhluk yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Jarak wajah sang makhluk itu dengan wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Begitu dekat dan dalam sekejap

.

.

"KYAAAAA …"

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Hahaha … Gomen ficnya gaje banget.

**Review Please …**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna!  
Maaf Yan baru bisa update fic ini sekarang. Kemarin adalah masa hiatus Yan. Ah … Akhirnya masa ujian telah selesai. 'thanks Kami-sama'

Ok lanjut!

Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : Semi-canon, OOC, typo(s), NO YAOI.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Chapter 2**

.

.**  
**

* * *

.

.

Naruto menjerit kaget saat menemukan seorang lelaki yang tidur di sampingnya. Napasnya memburu layaknya habis bangun dari mimpi buruk. Wajahnya menatap horor pada sosok itu.

Matahari masih nampak malu-malu untuk menghiasi langit biru hari ini. Terbukti hanya cahaya cerahnya saja yang menghiasi cakrawala. Nampaknya belum keluar dari singgasananya.

Aroma embun di pagi hari terasa sejuk menyambut hari. Mampu menyegarkan pikiran dan membawa semangat baru.

Lelaki yang berbaring di samping Naruto tadi nampak terganggu dengan teriakkan sang gadis.

"Shikamaru," Naruto setengah meneriaki nama lelaki itu.

"Berisik!"

"Shikamaru. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto masih memekik tak percaya.

Perlahan Shikamaru memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya.

"Hoaaam … Apa kau tidak bisa lihat tadi? Aku sedang tidur," seru Shikamaru menggeliat di depan Naruto.

Wajahnya tampak sayu tanda ia masih mengantuk.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto sambil cemberut setelah mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

"Menjagamu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Me-menjagaku?"

"Hn. Karena tubuhku terasa pegal karena terus tidur dalam keadaan duduk, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut tidur di atas kasur bersamamu," jelas Shikamaru.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguiku?" tanya Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.

Rambut pirangnya sedikit acak-acakkan karena baru saja bangun. Suaranya juga terdengar serak karena kering. Naruto duduk bersimpuh di atas kasur sedangkan Shikamaru duduk bersila di hadapannya.

Shikamaru hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana ninjanya. Kaos itu begitu pas di tubuhnya sehingga mencetak bagian tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Tiga hari," jawab singkatnya.

Entah kenapa tangan Naruto terkepal di atas pahanya seperti menahan sesuatu.

Shikamaru menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto dan tangan kanannya membelai pipi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru mendapati Naruto yang hanya terdiam.

"Sasuke."

Suara serak itu kembali keluar. Hanya saja sekarang terdengar lebih pelan.

"Aku tidak berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke."

Kini Shikamaru bisa melihat mata biru itu mulai berair di pelupuk matanya.

"A-aku gagal."

"Aku gagal membawa kembali Sasuke."

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura-_chan_ untuk membawanya kembali."

"Sasuke telah kembali," ucap Shikamaru sukses membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

Ia menatap bola mata hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan lekat mencari bahwa yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon.

"Kita berhasil membawanya kembali," ucap Shikamaru menyerupai bisikkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto masih tak percaya.

"Hm," tanggap Shikamaru kemudian mengecup pipi Naruto yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

Rasa asin pertama kali ia rasakan saat ia mengecupnya.

"Jangan lagi membuatku cemas."

Perlahan Shikamaru menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Melihatmu terbaring tak berdaya membuatku benar-benar cemas," ucap Shikamaru menelungkup kedua tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah membuatmu cemas."

Naruto menyentuh kedua tangan Shikamaru dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan Naruto menjauhkan kedua tangan Shikamaru dari pipinya dan tetap memegang kedua tangan itu dengan erat.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Shikamaru membalas senyum lembut itu. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan matanya menyipit.

Naruto yang membaca gelagat Shikamaru ikut memejamkan matanya. Didongakannya sedikit kepalanya agar memudahkan keinginan Shikamaru yang ingin menciumnya.

Akhirnya dua bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Bertautan lembut melepas kerinduan masing-masing yang telah lama terpendam. Tidak ada yang ingin mendominasi, hanya membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil yang terjadi di antara mereka. Merasakan kehadiran masing-masing dan melepaskan hasrat yang ada.

Kedua tangan yang tadinya saling bertautan erat, kini terlepas. Shikamaru menuntun kedua tangan Naruto untuk mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak protes sama sekali. Hanya mengikuti keinginan pria yang sedang menciumnya penuh posesif. Sekarang Shikamaru bisa memeluk gadisnya itu dengan bebas. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

Tanpa sadar, kini Naruto telah berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan Shikamaru yang masih menciumnya dari atas tubuhnya.

Oksigen dalam tubuh mereka mulai menipis. Shikamaru yang sudah merasakannya memberikan kecupan terakhir di bibir sang gadis yang berada di bawahnya.

Tapi, ia tidak berhenti begitu saja. Kecupan itu tubuh ke bawah mengecup dagu Naruto kemudian lehernya.

"Nggh …"

Kecupan-kecupan itu terus diberikan Shikamaru pada Naruto. Sebuah kecupan-kecupan lembut yang menyentuh titik sensitif Naruto.

Disibakkannya helaian rambut pirang itu, sehingga Shikamaru bisa lebih leluasa menyentuh setiap lekuk leher Naruto.

"Ngh … Shikamaru berhenti!"

Bukan berhenti, Shikamaru malah semakin gencar menyentuhnya.

"Berhenti, Shikamaru! Uuh … Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?"

Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Shikamaru dari atas tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja ini masih pagi," ucapnya santai dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Kembali Shikamaru membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Naruto. Wangi yang menguar keluar dari tubuh Naruto membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Ia menyukai wangi itu.

"Justru karena itu, bodoh! Ini sudah pagi. Nanti ada orang yang masuk kemari."

Tapi apa yang Shikamaru lakukan? Dia berperilaku seolah tidak peduli.

"SHIKAMARUUU!"

Teriakan Naruto bergema di lorong rumah sakit.

Entah keberuntungan bagi mereka _—_atau Shikamaru_—_ tidak terdapat seorang pun yang berada di lorong itu. Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka yang memang tak pantas untuk ditonton itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Yosh, aku sudah siap!" seru Naruto semangat.

Sekarang gadis pirang itu tampak segar. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir dua, masih lepek karena basah.

Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menjenguk Uchiha itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau baru saja sadar hari ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shikamaru. Aku sudah merasa sehat, kok."

Naruto menekuk kedua tangannya ke samping sambil mengepal kedua telapak tangannya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia sudah memberi pengertian agar Naruto tidak dulu menjenguk lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu. Tapi, keras kepala kekasihnya itu selalu membuatnya tertunduk pasrah mengikuti kemauan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Bagaimana jika Sakura atau _Hokage_-_sama_ datang kemari saat kau tidak ada di sini? Pasti kabar kesadaranmu sudah sampai pada mereka," ucap Shikamaru berharap Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lagipula yang aku dengar dia masih belum sadar. Jadi percuma saja jika kau datang ingin menemuinya," kali ini ucapan Shikamaru diiringi rasa tidak suka saat mengatakan 'dia'.

Ya, walaupun Naruto mengucapkan bahwa Sasuke adalah sahabatnya dan menganggapnya sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, tetap saja ada perasaan tidak suka saat Naruto yang begitu perhatian pada lelaki itu. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana perjuangan Naruto selama ini yang berusaha membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha.

Tak banyak orang-orang menyuruhnya agar gadis itu berhenti melakukan pengejaran terhadap Sasuke. Tapi, tak ada satu orang pun yang mampu mengurungkan niatnya.

Sebagai seorang kekasih ia juga memiliki sikap posesif terhadap sesuatu yang ia miliki. Walaupun ia memiliki sikap tenang dan cuek, jika melihat kekasihnya lebih mementingkan pria lain tentu saja ada perasaan panas di dalam hatinya.

"Maka dari itu kita tidak boleh sampai ketahuan," seru Naruto.

Naruto tahu sikap Sakura dan _Baachan_-nya itu, mereka selalu memaksa dirinya untuk istirahat jika ia terluka parah walaupun dirinya sudah merasa lebih baik.

Naruto segera menarik tangan Shikamaru yang sepertinya enggan untuk ikut dengannya menjenguk Sasuke.

"Dan untuk Sasuke yang sudah sadar atau belum. Aku tidak peduli. Aku 'kan hanya ingin melihat kondisinya saja."

Seperti Shikamaru memang benar-benar tidak bisa menolak kali ini.

Perlahan Naruto membuka pintu kamar dan menyembulkan kepalanya melihat keadaan sekitar. Setelah sekiranya aman, ia keluar sambil menyeret Shikamaru menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke duduk di atas kasurnya. Memandang keluar jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya yang menampakkan pemandangan desa Konoha. Dalam hati kecilnya terselip rasa rindu akan desa tersebut. Desa yang merupakan desa kelahirannya. Tentu saja desa itu telah banyak meninggalkan kenangan baginya.

Sasuke tersenyum miris mengingat tragedi yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Tragedi tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha. Mirisnya, klannya dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Kakak yang begitu ia kagumi dan juga ia sayangi.

Dua tahun dia mengejar Itachi untuk membunuhnya. Meluapkan hasrat dendam yang ditanam oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Dan begitu terkejut dirinya setelah ia berhasil membunuh Uchiha Itachi. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa ternyata di balik alasan kakaknya melakukan pembantaian pada klannya adalah sebagai pembaktiannya pada Konoha. Karena saat itu klan Uchiha diduga merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyerang Konoha.

Uchiha Itachi, dialah yang saat itu mendapat misi khusus yang diberikan oleh Danzo tanpa sepengetahuan sang _Hokage_ (secara diam-diam) demi kepentingan Konoha.

Dan setelah pembataian itu, Itachi pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan dianggap sebagai penghianat.

Perasaan menyesal setelah mengetahui kenapa kakaknya melakukan hal itu. Kakaknya yang rela membantai seluruh keluarganya sebagai tanda kecintaannya pada Konoha sehingga ia menyanggupi misi khusus diberikan padanya.

Marah?

Tentu saja ia marah. Ia begitu marah apalagi setelah mengetahui siapa di balik semua kejadian ini. Danzo, salah satu tetua desa Konoha yang ternyata adalah seorang yang picik. Ia memanfaatkan kakaknya untuk menyingkirkan klannya.

Dan saat ia bersumpah untuk membunuh tua bangka itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia akan mengejar ke manapun orang itu yang saat ini menghilang entah ke mana setelah diketahui niat busuknya yang ingin menguasai Konoha.

**Cklek!  
**

Sasuke menoleh saat pintu ruang rawatnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Apa sekarang perasaamu lebih baik?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Hn."

"Err … Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ikut ke kamar kecil, ya? Hehe … Aku sudah kebelet buang air kecil," seru Sakura canggung.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Sakura.

'Memangnya di sini tersedia toilet umum? Dasar seenaknya saja,' seru batinnya.

"Hn," seru Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sakura langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di sana.

Segera ia menutup pintu itu membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sakura sibuk mengatur nafas yang memburu sambil bersandar pada pintu yang berada di belakangnya. Ia memegang dadanya berdetak kencang.

Sebenarnya alasannya mendatangi kamar Sasuke bukan karena ingin buang air kecil atau sebagainya. Tapi melainkan ingin menemui lelaki yang dirawat di kamar itu. Entahlah ia merasa rindu pada pria itu. Padahal tadi pagi ia sudah datang menemui Sasuke. Tapi setiap bertemu pandang dengan lelaki bermata onyx itu membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan nafas, dan jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura! Tenangkan dirimu!" ucapnya sambil menarik napas berkali-kali agar perasaan gugupnya hilang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Dobe_?" seru Sasuke melihat ada kepala berambut pirang menyembul di balik pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat sosok yang ia lihat. Sosok itu begitu familiar tapi sekaligus asing di otaknya. Mungkin itu karena rambut pirang panjang yang ia lihat. Ia cukup ragu memanggil sosok itu dengan sebutan '_Dobe_' tapi, sosok itu benar-benar mirip dengan anak lelaki hiperaktif teman setimnya waktu ia masih genin dulu.

"Sasuke? Ternyata kau sudah sadar?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

Kemudian ia masuk berjalan mendekati Sakuke diikuti Shikamaru yang ada di belakangnya.

"Syukurlah," Naruto tersenyum lega melihat Sasuke sepertinya baik-baik saja.

"Tapi apa yang dia dikatakan tadi, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru. Ia merasa menangkap sesuatu lewat pendengarannya sebelum ia masuk ke ruangan itu.

"_Dobe_," jawab Shikamaru.

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

"_Dobe_."

"…"

"…"

"APA? DASAR _TEME_ SIALAN! BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILKU _DOBE_!" teriak melengking Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang seenaknya telah memanggilnya _Dobe_.

'Ck, dasar bodoh.'

"Hn."

"Huh, dasar. Ternyata dia tidak berubah," dengus kesal Naruto.

Kebiasaannya mengatai '_Dobe_' dan 'Hn' -nya itu, ternyata masih melekat di pria tampan yang berambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Kenapa ribut sekali?" seru Sakura setelah melakukan ritual penenangan diri di dalam kamar mandi.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura yang berada di kamar Sasuke. Bukan tidak suka. Hanya saja gadis itu adalah gadis yang harus ia hindari saat ini.

'Kyaaa … Kenapa harus bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan_ di sini, sih? Bisa mati aku!' seru batin Naruto panik.

"Hehe … Ohayou Sakura-_chan_," seru Naruto agak gugup.

"Naruto kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau_—_"

"Hampir siang seperti ini kau sebut pagi, _Dobe_?" cemooh Sasuke pada Naruto. Memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Diam kau, _Teme_! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Dasar monster pantat ayam!"

**Twitch!**

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Monster pantat ayam."

"Wanita jadi-jadian."

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan sembarangan kau, _Teme_!"

"Eh? Apa kau tidak sekarang dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang?"

"Heh?" mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sontak membuat Naruto melihat penampilannya sendiri.

"Apa karena tidak ada wanita yang menyukaimu, jadi kau memutuskan menjadi perempuan menggunakan _jutsu-_mu?"

"Jangan sembarang, Teme! Memangnya siapa yang mau seperti ini?"

"Naruto?"

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir. Memandang wajah Naruto yang jelas-jelas menahan emosinya.

"Bukan maumu? Lalu?" tanya Sasuke tak peduli.

Sekarang ia yakin jika gadis berambut pirang yang ada di depan matanya memang Naruto. Ya, Naruto yang menggunakan jutsu perubahannya.

Tapi, sepengetahuannya, Naruto tak pernah berkeliaran dalam wujud perempuan seperti itu.

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Selama ini Naruto selalu muncul di hadapan Sasuke dalam wujud laki-laki. Ya, bukan perempuan seperti saat ini. Dan itulah kebodohannya. Sasuke belum tahu sebenarnya jika ia adalah seorang perempuan. Ia juga baru mengetahuinya satu tahun yang lalu.

Diam-diam Naruto menghela nafas. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia menemukan dirinya sendiri dengan wujud wanita.

Kaget? Syok?

Tentu saja. Dirinya yang lahir dengan laki-laki tulen, tiba-tiba saja di hari itu ia berubah menjadi seorang wanita setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

Wanita dengan sosok berambut pirang panjang sepinggang. Dan yang paling menjijikan adalah benda menonjol di dadanya. Membuatnya tidak bisa menahan teriaknya melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Naruto juga masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi sang Hokage saat dia tiba-tiba datang ke kantornya dengan wujud perempuan.

Dengan wajah kalemnya, tidak! tidak! 'Sangat kalem', setelah dihujami pertanyaan oleh Naruto dengan santainya ia mengatakan, "Kau memang seorang wanita, Naruto."

Saat itu Naruto tidak bisa tidak pingsan di tempat.

Wanita berambut pirang yang memiliki gelar _Hokage_ itu mengatakan, bahwa segel Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuhnya itu mulai melemah dan itu juga berpengaruh terhadap _jutsu_ yang terpasang pada tubuhnya selama ini. Ternyata Ayah Naruto tidak hanya menyegel Kyuubi pada tubuhnya, tapi juga melakukan _jutsu_ yang mampu menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai perempuan.

Minato sang _Hokage_ ke-4 sengaja melakukannya agar Naruto bisa hidup layaknya seperti seorang lelaki. Pantang menyerah, selalu berusaha, tegar, dan kuat. Keadaannya sebagai seorang lelaki akan memaksanya untuk hidup layaknya seorang lelaki. Minato tahu, jika Naruto menjalani hidupnya sebagai perempuan entah bagaimana nanti nasib putrinya itu. Karena ia tahu bahwa kehidupan di dunia ini begitu kejam.

Setidaknya dengan mengubah putrinya menjadi laki-laki, putrinya akan hidup tegar dan kuat seperti seorang laki-laki yang menghadapi nasibnya sepedih apapun.

Karena seorang lelaki yang kuat tidak akan menangis, tidak pernah putus asa, itulah sebabnya kenapa seorang lelaki akan tampak lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan seorang perempuan.

Inilah yang hanya bisa Minato lakukan untuk melindungi putrinya di akhir hayatnya.

"Err … I-itu … Itu …"

'Kyaaa … _Kami_-_sama_. Kenapa kau hadapkan aku pada hal sulit seperti ini? Aku belum siap menjelaskannya pada Sasuke,' batin Naruto.

**TBC**

* * *

Chapter dua telah selesai~ *teriak girang*  
Maaf update lama, karena waktu publish fic ini Yan lagi Semi-Hiatus. Yeiiii... Akhirnya UN selesai juga. Oh Kami-sama semoga aku lulus dan juga semua anak-anak kelas 12 di indonesia juga lulus. *amin...*

Siap-siap buat adik-adik yang kelas 3 untuk UN. Semoga UNnya lancar dan dapat nilai yang memuaskan.

Senpai-senpai atau readers sekalian yang memang ahli dalam bidang sastra. Tolong koreksi kembali fic saya. Yan mengaku kalau saya ini masih amatiran... *hiks... Hiks*

**Thanks special's for :** bryella, Hatake-sama, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, femnaru, Chiuzuka Arahime, Aoi no Kaze, Meichan, Dallet no Hebi, kyoko ai chan, naru3, ObichaNara Joshena, Sparky-Cloud, baka nesia chan, Lady Spain, Misyel, zaivenee.

**Re buat yang gak login :**

**bryella :** Iya. Thanks udah review maaf tidak bisa update cepat.

**femnaru :** haha … Yan juga sama suka femnaru. Yosh saya sudah update, tapi maaf lama.

**Chiuzuka Arahime :** Iya makasih. Yan udah perbaiki kok.

**Mie chan :** salam kenal juga Mei chan! Oh … itu masih rahasia tapi di chap ini udah mulai ketahuan kan? Makasih dah suka ficnya.

**Dallet no Hebi :** Iya Yan juga ngebayanginnya gitu. Narunya immuuuttt banget. Makasih udah RnR. Salam kenal juga.

**naru3 :** Tenang aja ini SasuNaru kok. Thanks udah RnR.

**ObichanNara Joshena :** haha … makasih. Thanks udah RnR. Maaf tidak bisa update kilat.

**baka nesia chan :** Iya nih udah update.

thanks kalian semua udah mau RnR fic Yan ini.

**Review Please …  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-Canon, typo(s), No Yaoi.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 3**

.

.**  
**

* * *

.

.

"Err … A-ano … I-itu …"

Naruto bingung harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa pada Sasuke.

Berbohong atau berkata jujur.

"Se-sebenarnya aku dan Kakashi-_sensei_ melakukan taruhan. Jika aku menang aku akan ditraktir ramen selama sebulan. Dan jika aku kalah aku harus menuruti kemauannya. Hahaha … Begitulah. Selanjutnya kau tahu sendiri 'kan?" seru Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ternyata Naruto memilih untuk berbohong.

Lagipula ia belum siap menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke. Atau ia belum siap melihat reaksi Sasuke saat mengatakan semuanya. Jika sebenarnya ia adalah seorang perempuan bukan seorang lelaki yang selama ini Sasuke kenal. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan reaksi yang akan diperhatikan oleh lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu nanti. Hanya saja ia sedikit takut jika Sasuke akan pergi lagi meninggalkan Konoha setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Lelaki yang selama ini ingin melampauinya dan kini berhasil mengalahkannya untuk membawa kembali pria berambut raven itu ke Konoha ternyata adalah seorang perempuan?

Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak akan pernah menerima jika ia dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita. Harga diri seorang Uchiha begitu tinggi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya alis Sasuke tertaut mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Naruto dan Kakashi saling bertaruh, kemudian Naruto kalah?

Sudah jelas bukan?

Tapi apa mungkin mantan senseinya itu sangat iseng menyuruh mengubah wujud Naruto menjadi seorang wanita?

Ia tahu betapa jailnya seorang Hatake Kakashi pada murid-muridnya, tapi sekali lagi apa mungkin Kakashi melakukan itu pada Naruto? Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?

"Jadi kau kalah, _Dobe_?"

"Grr … Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" geram Naruto.

"Hn."

Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali menerjang pria berambut pantat ayam itu saat ini juga. Kemudian mencakar wajahnya agar tidak terlihat tampan lagi.

"Yo, Naru-_chan_! Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba suara Kakashi masuk ke gendang telinga Naruto. Dilihatnya Kakashi sedang tersenyum di balik masker yang digunakannya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Naruto. Berjongkok di atas kusen jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar.

"KYAAAAA KAKASHI-_SENSEI_!" teriak Naruto kaget sekaligus panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kakashi.

"Yo, Sakura, Shikamaru," sapa Kakashi tak begitu mempedulikan teriakkan Naruto. Ya, walaupun sejujurnya teriakkan itu membuat gendang telinganya sedikit mendenging.

"Kakashi-_sensei_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

"Hanya datang menjenguk," serunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sepertinya aku tidak dipedulikan," Kakashi menekuk kepalanya dan aura suram mulai menguar keluar dari tubuhnya.

Melihat itu, Sakura, Naruto dan Shikamaru mengeluarkan bulir-bulir _sweatdrop_ dari kepala mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke tampak tak peduli dan memilih melihat keluar jendela.

"SASUKEE-_KUUN_!"

Suara melengking kembali mengisi ruangan Sasuke. Muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

"Ino-_chan_?"

"Ino?"

Tak peduli suara yang memanggilnya penuh keheranan, Ino dengan cepat mendekati Sasuke. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya membaca apa keinginan gadis pirang itu. Sukses mengurungkan niat Ino untuk memeluknya.

"Hehe … Sasuke-_kun_ ini untukmu," seru Ino meringis tidak enak.

Ia menyerahkan bunga yang ia bawakan khusus untuk Sasuke.

"…"

Yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat itu semua.

"Wah, ternyata kalian juga datang kemari Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata-_chan_, Tenten-_chan_, Shino, Chouji," Naruto sumringah melihat teman-temannya datang.

"Yo, Naru-_chan_," sapa Lee.

Neji hanya menanggapinya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chouji yang asyik dengan snacknya dan yang lainnya hanya melempar senyum.

"Yo, Naru-_chan_," sapa Kiba.

Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar 'Naru-_chan_'

Layaknya seorang gadis manis Naruto mendapat panggilan seperti itu. Tentu saja Sasuke semakin bingung melihat ekspresi Naruto yang biasa saja. Tak ada rengutan kesal atau marah. Membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Naruto sudah tidak normal. Mana ada laki-laki dewasa sepertinya senang dipanggil dengan embel-embel '_chan_'.

"_Yare_, _yare_. Kalian semua datang kemari?" seru Kakashi.

"I-iya. Ka-kami kemari untuk menjenguk Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," seru Hinata gugup.

Memainkan ujung-ujung jari telunjuknya kebiasaan Hinata saat sedang gugup.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah teman kami!" seru Lee dengan semangat yang berkobar.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, 'Teman, heh?'

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto saat menangkap sebuah kantung bingkisan yang dilempar Kakashi.

"Baju?"

Naruto langsung mengernyit saat melihat isi bingkisan itu.

Sakura dan Ino yang mendengar itu saling melempar pandangan heran. Mau tak mau mereka penasaran. Kemudian mereka mendekat pada Naruto. Direbutnya kantung bingkisan itu. Melihat isinya dengan mata mereka sendiri.

"Benar ini baju. Tapi untuk apa kau memberi ini pada Naru-_chan_?" seru Ino.

"Sebagai perempuan harus mengenakan pakaian perempuan juga bukan?" seru Kakashi menyeringai.

Ino memandang tak mengerti.

"APA?" seru Naruto seakan mengerti tujuan Kakashi.

"Kenapa Naru-_chan_? Kau keberatan?" Kakashi memberikan senyuman ala setan ke arah Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus mengenakan baju itu? Aku tidak mau!" ucap Naruto jelas menolak.

"Ingat dengan perjanjiannya, Naruto."

Naruto bergidik melihat senyum Kakashi seakan semakin lebar.

Perjanjian?

Ini sungguh konyol. Tidak ada perjanjian apapun antara mereka. Sudah jelas ia sedang berbohong tentang perjanjian itu.

Tapi tunggu! Kenapa senseinya itu tahu akan hal ini? Jangan-jangan pria itu mendengar semua yang ia katakan pada Sasuke. Dan pria bermasker itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Entah kenapa sekarang ia punya firasat buruk akan baju itu.

Naruto membayangkan bagaimana jika baju yang dibawa Kakashi adalah baju yang super feminim?

Sungguh ia tidak mau mengenakannya. Walaupun sekarang ia adalah seorang wanita, Naruto tak pernah membayangkan jika ia memakai pakaian Girly semacam itu.

Membayangkannya saja ia sudah bergidik sendiri.

"Ada apa? Ke-kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" seru Naruto mendapati Ino dan Sakura tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

Tidak! Tidak! Bahkan lebih dari itu. Mereka tersenyum mengerikan. Ia merasakan hal yang buruk akan segera datang.

"Naru-_chan_…" ucap keduanya.

Sungguh Naruto mendengar suara musik neraka yang mengerikan yang sedang bernyanyi.

Ia mundur selangkah mewaspadai apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_. I-Ino-_chan_. Ka-kalian tidak berni _—_KYAAA…"

Tiba-tiba saja Ino dan Sakura sudah mengapit kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Ayo, Naru-_chan_ pakai bajunya," seru Ino.

"Iya. Kasihan 'kan Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah repot-repot membawakan baju ini untukmu," seru Sakura.

"Lagipula sayang jika tidak dipakai," sambung Ino.

Naruto langsung pucat pasi.

"Tenang saja, Naru-_chan_. Kami akan membantumu berpakaian," seru Sakura diiringi anggukkan antusias dari Ino.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" seru Naruto saat dirinya diseret menuju kamar mandi.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian itu. Shikamaru tolong aku ~"

Tapi apa daya Naruto. Semua teriakkan memilukannya itu tidak didengar satu pun oleh kedua gadis itu.

Shikamaru yang melihat kekasihnya yang diseret seperti itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Dasar merepotkan!"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke kantor _Hokage_, Shizune," seru Tsunade yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Sasuke sejak tadi. Mendengar semua yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Apa Tsunade-_sama_ tidak mau masuk ke dalam melihat keadaan Naruto atau pun Sasuke?" tanya Suzune, asistennya.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu. Kelihatanya mereka baik-baik saja," ucap Tsunade sambil meninggalkan kamar Sasuke berniat kembali ke tempatnya.

Suzune tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Jika memang itu keinginan sang _Hokage_? Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia hanya bisa menurut saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau memakainya!"

"Sudahlah kau diam saja, Naruto!"

"Itu benar! Kau pasti manis sekali mengenakan baju ini."

"Aku bilang tidak mau! Lepaskan AKU!"

"KYAAA… TIDAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

"TIDAK MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"KYAAAA JANGAN SENTUH ITU!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH YANG ITU!"

Teriakan-teriakkan memilukan dari Naruto terdengar. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino dan Sakura di dalam sana. Naruto menjerit seperti sedang diperkosa. Mengundang tanda tanya sekaligus penasaran. Dan juga meratapi nasib Naruto yang begitu malang.

**Cklek!  
**

Keluarlah Ino dengan wajah sumringahnya. Ia tampak puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan di dalam kamar mandi tadi.

"Bawa dia keluar, Sakura!" suruh Ino pada sahabat kecilnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar perseteruan Naruto dan Sakura di dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak mau keluar dari sini!" suara Naruto terdengar sedang menolak keinginan Sakura.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Kau tampak manis kok dengan baju itu," terdengar Sakura sedang membujuk Naruto.

"Apa? Ini terlihat menjijikan. Aku tidak mau keluar menggunakan pakaian seperti ini."

"Oh… Kau tidak mau keluar? Atau kau ingin sesuatu dariku?"

Mendengar dari nada bicara Sakura, sudah jelas ia sedang memberikan ancaman.

"I-itu…"

"Oh… Kau ingin sesuatu dariku?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Kalau begitu cepat keluar!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Akh, kau lama sekali, Naruto!"

Sakura mendorong keluar Naruto dari kamar mandi.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ka-kau benar-benar Naruto?" seru Kiba terbata-bata melihat penampilan baru Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja aku ini Naruto. Me-memang kau kira si-siapa?" seru Naruto ikut terbata-bata.

Melihat ekspresi Kiba yang menatapnya horor membuatnya mengira bahwa penampilannya saat ini sangat memalukan.

"Na… Na… Na…" sedangkan Lee tidak bisa menuntaskan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Kiba dan Lee berubah menjadi merah padam. Kemudian…

**BRUK!**

Mereka pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidung mereka. Dan jangan lupa wajah mereka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"KYAAA… Kenapa mereka?" seru Naruto panik melihat Kiba dan Lee tiba-tiba pingsan.

'Apa begitu menjijikan ya? Sehingga mereka pingsan seperti ini,' batin Naruto merana.

"Hei, Kiba. Lee. Bangun!" Naruto berusaha menyadarkan keduanya.

"Sudahlah jangan hiraukan mereka!" ucap Sakura dengan entengnya.

"Hihihihi," Ino hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Yare, yare. Sepertinya bajunya memang pantas untukmu, Naru-chan. Ternyata aku memilih baju yang tepat," seru Kakashi sambil memasang senyum di balik maskernya.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" tuding Naruto pada Kakashi.

Sebenarnya Naruto salah jika menganggap penampilannya saat ini terlihat menjijikan, aneh atau sebagainya. Malah sebaliknya.

Naruto tampil cantik dan manis dengan pakaian pemberian Kakashi.

Baju yang berwarna kuning pucat serasi dengan rambut pirangnya yang cerah. Baju itu begitu pas di tubuhnya, sehingga menampakan lekuk tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping. Kali ini rambut pirangnya dibiarkan digerai dan beberapa helai rambutnya diikat ke belakang menggunakan pita berwarna _orange_.

Sebenarnya model baju yang dikenakan oleh Naruto sekarang ini hampir mirip dengan model baju Sakura yang sering dikenakan ketika _genin_ dulu. Hanya saja bagian lehernya tidak memiliki kerah.

Sungguh penampilan Naruto saat ini mampu memancing semburat _pink_ di wajah para lelaki saat ini.

Neji yang dikenal tenang dan paling pintar mengontrol emosinya, kini ada semburat _pink_ di pipinya. Shikamaru yang dikenal cuekpun tak kalah sama ekspresinya dengan Neji.

Ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu memiliki wajah yang manis, tapi penampilan Naruto kali ini benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Tenten dan Hinata juga tampak terpana dengan penampilan baru Naruto. Sedangkan Shino tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini. Karena memang tudung jaketnya benar-benar menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hanya kacamata hitam miliknya saja yang terlihat. Dan Chouji entah pergi ke mana dia.

Sasuke tampak membeku di tempat melihat perubahan Naruto. Sasuke yang dicap tak pernah tergoda oleh kecantikan seorang wanita seperti apapun, kini terlihat samar-samar wajah putihnya itu tampak merona.

"Cih!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto untuk menetralisir perasaannya. Tanpa disadarinya ada yang melihat perubahan pada ekspresinya itu.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" seru Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

"_Yare_, _yare_. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku masih ada urusan lain. _Ja ne_ _minna_!"

**PLOP!**

Hilanglah sosok Kakashi dari hadapan Naruto. Ternyata sosok tadi itu hanyalah Kagebunshin milik Kakashi.

"AWAS KAU KAKASHI-_SENSEI_! JANGAN KIRA KAU BISA LARI DARIKU!"

**Wusshh…**

Angin berhembus kencang masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke melewati jendela yang terbuka lebar itu. Naruto yang berada tepat di hadapan jendela, sukses membuat rambut pirangnya melambai tertiup angin.

"Naru-_chan_, kenapa ada bercak merah di lehermu?" tanya Tenten heran.

Ia sempat melihat bercak-bercak merah di leher Naruto saat rambutnya tadi terbang terbawa angin.

**Deg!**

Naruto yang tadi sedang asyik mengeluarkan kata-kata serapah untuk Kakashi langsung membeku di tempat. Detak jantungnya berlaju kencang. Ia yakin sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Posisinya saat ini sedang membelakangi teman-temannya jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi mereka satu per satu.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar, Tenten?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, masa? Tadi aku tidak melihatnya kok. Iya 'kan, Sakura?"

"Hm," seru Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Ino.

Ya, tentu saja mereka tidak melihatnya karena mereka sibuk memakaikkan baju pada Naruto. Naruto yang terus saja memberontak tidak mau memakai baju pemberian Kakashi, tak sempat membuat mereka memperhatikan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Shikamaru tak kalah sama seperti Naruto. Dia terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan gadis berambut cepol itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tubuhnya menegang dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tentu saja dialah tersangka yang membuat tanda-tanda merah itu muncul di leher Naruto. Dan ia tahu jelas kapan ia memberi cap-cap itu.

Tadi pagi. Ya, wajar saja jika _kissmark_ yang ia buat masih bertengger di sana. Tanda itu tidak akan menghilang dalam hitungan menit bukan?

"Coba aku lihat," seru Sakura sambil mendekati Naruto.

Ia ingin memastikan apa yang dikatakan Tenten, teman satu akademiknya dulu.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura membuat Naruto benar-benar was-was. Ia tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat pertama kali mendengar penuturan Tenten. Entah kenapa jantungnya menjadi berdebar-debar. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, 'Ada bercak merah di leher Naruto?'

'Mungkinkah itu _kissmark_?'

'Jika benar siapa yang memberikan _ii_itu?'

Terbesit ada perasaan tidak rela dalam hati Sasuke. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini?

Naruto merasakan jika Sakura sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Jika mereka tahu dan melihat sendiri bercak merah di lehernya itu. Pasti mereka akan memberikan sederet pertanyaan dan ia yakin tidak bisa menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan itu. Ia juga tidak bisa menahan malu.

Sakura berdiri di belakang Naruto. Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya siap menyibakkan rambut pirang panjang milik Naruto yang menutupi lehernya. Sedangkan Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

**Sret!**

Seketika kedua mata _sapphire_ itu kembali terbuka saat merasakan tarikkan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf kami harus pergi sekarang juga," seru Shikamaru sambil menarik Naruto keluar dari tempat itu.

Keluar lewat jendela yang memang satu-satunya jalan yang pas untuk membawa mereka melarikan diri.

"Hei, kenapa dibawa lari?" seru Ino tak rela.

"Ck, dasar Shikamaru!" gumam Sakura menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hah… Hampir saja," seru Naruto lega.

Untung saja Shikamaru kekasihnya itu segera mengambil tindakkan. Kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu nasibnya nanti.

"Dasar merepotkan."

"Kau yang membuatnya merepotkan. Coba saja kau berhenti dan tidak melakukan 'itu' padaku. Kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini," ucap Naruto.

Rasanya ingin sekali memarahi Shikamaru, tapi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi antara dirinya dan Shikamaru membuatnya malu sendiri.

Shikamaru hanya diam menatap kekasihnya dengan kedua mata kelamnya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati gadis pirang itu dan memojokkannya pada pohon yang berdiri kokoh di belakang kekasihnya itu.

Naruto berjalan mundur saat Shikamaru berjalan maju mendekatinya. Ia bukan takut, tapi tatapan intens yang diberikan seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau ma-mau apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto saat tubuhnya menabrak pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

Oh, kenapa tidak menyadari adanya pohon tersebut? Sialnya itu membuat dirinya terpojok.

Shikamaru tetap diam dan memberikan tatapan yang masih sama. Shikamaru meletakan tangan kanannya di pipi Naruto dan tubuhnya dibiarkan semakin rapat pada gadis bermata menawan itu.

Karena terpaut tinggi yang cukup jauh membuat Naruto harus mendongak menatap Shikamaru. Tanpa banyak bicara atau tindakan, Shikamaru langsung mencium bibir tipis Naruto, membuat gadis itu membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Shikamaru. Tubuh mereka semakin rapat seakan tidak boleh ada jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Naruto berjinjit agar kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu merunduk saat menciumnya. Terus mereka saling membalas ciuman.

Shikamaru tidak membiarkan matanya tertutup rapat. Dibiarkannya mata itu setengah terpejam. Menikmati setiap ekspresi kekasihnya yang keluar. Si ninja jenius itu menyunggingkan senyumannya di antara ciuman mereka. Dia bisa melihat rona pink di wajah kekasihnya itu. Entah karena ia mulai kekurangan oksigen atau malu. Pemuda berkuncir itu tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia suka ekspresi itu dan ia begitu menikmati melihat gadis pirang miliknya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri. Kedua saling berburu meminta pasokan udara. Shikamaru menyunggingkan kembali bibirnya melihat Naruto menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapannya.

Dia tersipu malu.

"Lihat! Bagaimana aku tidak melakukannya. Kau bahkan tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Ck, dasar merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Wajahnya semakin merah padam saja.

'Te-ternyata dia mencoba mengujiku. Sialan,' batin Naruto malu besar.

"Ka-kau…"

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa ia mau begitu saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi sentuhan yang diberikan Shikamaru selalu membuat akal sehatnya menguap begitu saja. Selalu saja ia larut dalam sentuhan tersebut.

Mulai detik ini juga ia harus pandai-pandai menghindari sentuhan dari Shikamaru nanti. Karena Naruto sudah mengecap dia makhluk yang berbahaya sekarang.

"Wah, wah, wah… Ternyata ada yang sedang berpacaran di sini. Pantas saja suasananya berbeda, ya?"

"SAI?"

"Yo, Naru-_chan_!"

.

**TBC**

.**  
**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter tiga ini. Maaf yang sudah menunggu lama. Yan gak bisa update cepet. Arigatou bagi kalian yang sudi mereview fic ini. Dan juga para silent Readers yang sudah mau diam-diam baca fic ini *jiah… silent Readers kaya Author tuh*

**Thanks special's for : Hatake-sama, zaivenee, ayushina, CcloveRuki, Yugana Ran, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Misyel, Superol,**

**risachanamarfi :** Masama. Ya, Yan juga sama suka Naru yang jadi cewek. Tapi Yan juga suka SasuNaru (YAOI) ya, mau bagaimana lagi Yan udh suka sama pairing ini. Sankyuu …

**baka nesia chan :** Makasih. Ini SasuNaru, hanya saja belum muncul. Untuk beberapa chap ke depan masih kemungkinan ShikaNaru. Moga aja kamu gak kecewa bacanya.  
Sankyuu

**Ruika :** Haha … Maaf ya, Yan gak bisa update kilat karena Yan masih punya fic lain yang belum selesai. Dan terkadang author ini kena WB.  
Sankyuu …

**Dallet no Hebi :** Haha … Yan gak nyangka bikin ShikaNaru pacaran. Iya Sasu belum tahu sebenernya kalo Naru itu cewek. Yang lainnya tebak aja deh #plak  
Maaf tak bisa update kilat. Karena otak saya ini terbatas hehe...  
Sankyuu …

**femnaru :** Saya sudah update.  
Sankyuu …

**Mei chan :** Iya ceritanya Naru cewek dari kecil karena ayahnya _—_Minato_—_ pasang jutsu. Naru jadi cowok deh untuk menyembunyikan identitas Naru sementara (begitu menurut cerita) kenapa Shika ma Naru bisa pacaran? Emm … Author pengen aja #plak hehe …  
Sankyuu …

**naru3 :** Maaf bikin kesel karena udah bikin ShikaNaru. Beberapa chap ke depan ShikaNaru masih akan menghantui jadi siapkan hati kamu *jiah*  
Sankyuu …

Arigatou minna. Minta Review lagi ya?

**Review Please …  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-Canon, typo(s), No Yaoi.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 4**

.**  
**

.**  
**

* * *

.

.**  
**

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini, Sai?" tanya Naruto terkejut dengan keberadaan Sai yang tiba-tiba.

"Sudah cukup lama. Bahkan sebelum kalian datang," jawab Sai dengan memberikan senyum tipis.

"APA? Ja-jangan-jangan ka-kau melihat ka-kami… _—_Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto langsung terbatuk-batuk tak jelas.

"Ya, begitulah," ucap Sai santai tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Mendengar ucapan jujur Sai, batuk Naruto semakin parah saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru asyik menepuk-menepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

"Hanya melukis," jawab Sai.

Sai mengambil posisi semula yaitu duduk menghadap pemandangan Konoha yang tampak penuh dengan bebangunan. Diambilnya peralatan lukisnya kemudian kembali menggoreskan tinta-tinta itu dengan kuas pada kertas lukisan yang belum selesai. Sedangkan Naruto masih belum berhenti terbatuk-batuk.

"Tak usah bersikap seperti itu di hadapanku, Naru-chan. Tenang saja. Kalian melakukan sesuatu yang lebih erotis seperti yang ada di atas ranjang, bagiku itu tidak masalah. Malah asyik bukan?"

**BUAG!**

Entah dari mana Naruto mendapatkan bongkahan kayu yang cukup besar untuk melemparnya ke arah Sai. Namun secepat kilat Sai menghindarinya.

"DASAR SAI MESUM!" teriak Naruto benar-benar malu.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu memang selalu mengatakan hal yang vulgar tanpa malu mengatakannya.

Sai selalu saja bisa menebak sampai sejauh mana hubungannya dengan Shikamaru tidak seperti teman-teman yang lainnya.

Ya, teman-temannya memang sudah mengetahui status hubungan mereka berdua (berpacaran). Namun sepertinya hanya Sai saja yang mengetahui sejauh mana hubungan mereka seperti apa.

Hubungan mereka memang baru beberapa bulan saja. Ya, hampir satu tahun mereka menjalin hubungan khusus. Tapi entah kenapa hubungan mereka lebih dekat dari yang mereka kira.

"Sudahlah Naruto," lerai Shikamaru yang sepertinya belum puas untuk menyiksa Sai.

"Aduh, Naru-_chan_. Kau kejam sekali," keluh Sai saat bongkahan kayu yang dilempar Naruto mengenainya.

"Salah siapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, heh?" ucap sangar Naruto.

"Eh? Kau tampil berbeda Naru-_chan_," ucap Sai baru menyadari penampilan baru gadis pirang itu.

"Kau terlihat jadi semakin manis," Sai menghampiri Naruto dan mengecup punggung tangan Naruto. Berlutut bagai pangeran yang sedang menyapa sang putri.

Sontak saja wajah Naruto bersemu merah karena perlakuan Sai.

"Semoga saja kau tak lupa jika aku masih di sini, Sai," seru Shikamaru menatap tajam.

"Ya, aku tahu," seru Sai tetap tenang.

"Bagus. Naruto ikut denganku sekarang."

"Heh? Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya!"

Naruto hanya bisa cemberut.

"Wah… Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Carilah tempat yang aman untuk melakukan 'itu' agar tidak ketahuan, ya?"

"SAAIIII!"

**DUAG!**

Kini yang tersisa hanya Sai yang jatuh terkapar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kita ini di mana?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sampai di suatu tempat di pinggiran desa Konoha.

Shikamaru, ninja jenius itu bukan menjawab malah berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Ia mendekati sebuah rumah ala Jepang tradisional yang tak jauh dari mereka. Naruto yang merasa tidak dipedulikan seperti itu, hanya bisa cemberut dan memilih diam mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya ini rumah siapa? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto saat memasuki sebuah rumah kosong tak berpenghuni. Namun terurus dengan baik.

"Ja-jangan ka-kau…"

Naruto langsung memasang pertahanan diri. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya. Mendelik curiga pada Shikamaru. Ia menjadi ingat dengan kata-kata Sai tadi sebelum mereka meninggalkannya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" ucap Shikamaru memukul pelan kepala Naruto.

"Lagipula bukankah kita pernah melakukannya? Jadi jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Dasar merepotkan!" seru Shikamaru membaca gelagat gadis pirang itu.

"Cih! Jangan bicarakan lagi," seru Naruto dengan wajah merona.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan."

Naruto hanya bisa merengut kesal. Kemudian mereka melihat-lihat isi rumah itu. Rumah itu cukup luas. Terdapat tiga kamar tidur yang masih kosong, ruangan tengah, kamar mandi dan juga dapur.

Namun Naruto masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Shikamaru membawanya kemari. Sebuah rumah kosong dengan perabotan rumah yang masih belum lengkap.

Naruto berjalan mendekati balkon yang terhalang oleh pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca berukuran besar yang mampu memperhatikan seluruh halaman belakang rumah itu. Halaman yang hijau oleh rerumputan.

Di sana juga terdapat beberapa pohon yang menghiasi halaman tersebut. Naruto sangat menyukai rumah yang memiliki halaman belakang yang cukup besar.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Shikamaru muncul sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Shikamaru melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang kekasihnya. Dengan nyaman ia menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala kekasihnya.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Shikamaru. Menyamankan pelukannya pada pemuda itu.

Suasana yang hening di rumah yang berada di pinggiran desa itu, memberikan kesan suasana yang nyaman.

"Hm. Tapi ini rumah siapa? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini rumah yang akan kita tinggali setelah kita menikah nanti," jawab Shikamaru.

"Heh?" Naruto kaget mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, membuatnya ingin lepas dari pelukkan pemuda itu. Namun Shikamaru tidak begitu membiarkannya. Ia menarik kembali tubuh mungil itu agar tetap berada dipelukkannya.

"Ru-rumah kita?"

"Ya. Aku mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli rumah ini. Kurasa ini cukup bagus untuk menjadi rumah kita nanti."

"A-apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" seru Naruto tak menyangka jika pemuda itu telah mempersiapkannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Te-tentu saja aku mau," jawab Naruto dengan cepat sekaligus malu.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau protes? Dasar merepotkan!" lagi-lagi Naruto cemberut mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

Akhirnya mereka hanya saling terdiam. Menikmati waktu yang ada. Menikmati suasana rumah yang akan mereka tempati nanti.

"Apa kau suka halamannya?" tanya Shikamaru menaruh dagunya di pundak kekasihnya.

"Hm. Halamannya cukup luas. Jadi bisa dipakai bermain anak-anak kita nanti."

"Ya. Nanti kita akan mempunyai dua anak yang bermain-main di sana. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan dan kita hanya mengawasi mereka dari sini. Seperti ini," seru Shikamaru mempererat pelukkannya.

"Kurasa itu menyenangkan," ucapnya.

"Kenapa hanya dua? Jika aku bisa melahirkan banyak anak?" seru Naruto bersemu merah menyadari apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos Naruto.

"Jika tidak keberatan kita bisa memproduksinya setiap tahun," seru Shikamaru menanggapi ucapan calon istrinya.

"Dasar mesum!" ucap Naruto tidak bisa menahan aliran darah yang naik ke kepalanya. Membuat wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

Shikamaru tersenyum geli.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shikamaru dengan lembut lalu mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

"Aku juga."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam berhiaskan langit dengan bulan dan bintang yang menerangi kegelapan malam yang terjadi di bawah sana. Suara binatang-binatang malam saling bersahutan menemani keheningan malam.

Ninja-ninja Konoha yang menjaga keamanan di setiap sudut Konoha tampak terjaga. Mereka memasang mata dan telinga yang mungkin saja mendapat sesuatu keganjilan di sekitarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat tiga bayangan yang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan. Saat keadaannya lengah. Dengan secepat kilat mereka sudah berpindah tempat.

Sasuke memandang keindahan bulan yang merajai malam saat ini. Keheningan malam begitu ia nikmati. Hembusan angin yang terasa dingin. Gesekan antara ranting-ranting pohon menjadi simfoni malam ini. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Lebih tepatnya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang berisik. Entah kenapa ia merasa banyak keganjilan yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Dimulai dari kemunculannya dengan wujud perempuan, sebutan Naru-chan, bercak merah di leher Naruto yang dilihat oleh Tenten. Dan sejak kapan Naruto dekat dengan lelaki berambut nanas yang terkenal malas dan jenius itu?

Rasa keingintahuan menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama ia tidak ada di Konoha?

Sasuke terus merenung, tapi ia tak menemukan jawaban apapun. Otaknya kosong tidak bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi. Entah kenapa yang terlintas begitu saja dipikirannya tentang Naruto adalah…

Apakah mungkin Naruto adalah seorang perempuan? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi kenapa… Ahk, semuanya terlihat membingungkan.

"Siapa di sana?" seru Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Suara bergema di antara kesunyian yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada aliran cakra seseorang di sekitarnya.

"Wah… Seperti biasa kau tetap waspada, Sasuke," seru seseorang muncul dari bagian gelap yang ada di ruangannya.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke menyebutkan nama orang itu.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah dua sosok yang berbeda dari sisi bagian gelap kamarnya.

"Sasuke… Aku rindu padamu!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata menghiasi wajahnya. Berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Karin, jangan berisik! Kau ingin ketahuan, hah?" seru Suigetsu mendengar suara nyaring Karin.

"Diamlah kau mulut ikan!" sembur Karin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke tak bergeming dipelukkan Karin.

"Kami datang untuk menjemputmu, Sasuke," jawab lelaki berambut _orange_ bernama Jugo.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Kami datang untuk membawamu pergi dari sini," seru Karin.

"Dan kita harus cepat sebelum kita ketahuan," seru Suigetsu.

"Dan kalian kira bisa membawa Sasuke dari sini dengan mudah?"

Semua tersentak tiba-tiba saja ada yang menimpali pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Samar-samar terlihat seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu yang entah sejak kapan pintu itu sudah terbuka.

"Kau…" seru Karin memincingkan penglihatannya.

Sosok itu melangkah maju hingga cahaya bulan yang masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke menerpa tubuhnya.

"Kalian tidak akan membawa Sasuke ke manapun!" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata sapphire menatap mereka tajam.

"Kau bocah pirang itu?" seru Suigetsu ragu. Perempuan itu mirip dengan seseorang.

"Wah… Ternyata ada penyusup yang masuk."

"Ternyata benar, ya? Mereka datang kemari?"

"Wah… Bisa bahaya jika desa kita bisa dengan mudah dimasuki oleh penyusup seperti ini."

"Ck, merepotkan saja."

"Kalau begini tidak boleh dilepaskan begitu saja."

"Ck, kita ketahuan," decak Suigetsu tanpa mereka sadari, mereka semua sudah dikepung seperti ini.

"Jadi kita akan bertindak seperti apa?" tanya Jugo datar.

"Tentu saja melawan mereka. Kali ini kita tidak boleh kalah," jawab Karin siap siaga.

"Kau ikut dengan kami 'kan, Sasuke?" seru Suigetsu.

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"Kau tidak berniat pergi bersama dengan mereka 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu bukan?"

"…"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Jika kau kalah dariku kau akan ikut denganku dan tinggal di sini."

"…"

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto jengah dengan sikap diam Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja. Dia masih tenang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Sasuke kau ikut dengan kami 'kan? Kau tidak mungkin tinggal di sini bersama mereka bukan? Ingat klan Uchiha musnah karena mereka," seru Karin.

"…"

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu jika kau memang ingin pergi bersama dengan mereka," ucap Naruto.

"Naruto!" terdengar suara Sakura yang mencoba menginterupsi ucapan Naruto. Ia tidak percaya temannya itu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan Sasuke pergi lagi begitu saja. Mereka sudah berjuang keras untuk mengejar Sasuke agar bisa membawa pulang kembali ke Konoha.

Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak rela jika Sasuke kembali pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tapi aku sangat kecewa jika kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu. Aku sangat kecewa. Kau tak jauh sama dengan seorang_—_"

"Aku akan tetap di sini," potong Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Karin tidak terima dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Tapi dengan satu syarat," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Mereka juga akan tinggal di sini bersamaku," seru Sasuke datar.

"APAAA?"

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu," seru Naruto memenuhi keinginan Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian kembali untuk istirahat. Besok kita bertemu lagi di mansion Uchiha untuk membersihkan tempat itu."

"Hei, Naru-_chan_ apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Kau tidak bisa sembarangan mengambil keputusan, Naruto!"

"Iya, Naru-_chan_. Kau tidak boleh begitu. Kau ingin mendapat masalah dengan keputusan sepihakmu itu!"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya nanti," seru Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Tak bisa seperti itu Na_—_"

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Kalian istirahatlah. Besok kita akan membantu membersihkan mansion Uchiha untuk mereka tinggali."

"Tapi Naruto…"

Tapi Naruto tetap tidak menghiraukan protes yang keluar dari teman-temannya. Ia malah pergi meninggalkan ruang inap Sasuke. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang mendesah kecewa dengan keputusannya itu.

"Hei, kenapa bocah pirang itu? Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?" seru Suigetsu heran.

"Hei bukankah yang namanya Naruto itu laki-laki? Tapi kenapa yang ini perempuan?" seru Karin baru menyadari penampilan Naruto.

Tapi sepertinya perempuan itu masih mencerna apa yang ia lihat. Ucapan belum sejalan dengan otaknya.

"Eh, tunggu! PEREMPUAN?" teriak Karin tak percaya.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha lagi. Sakura-chan pasti sedih jika hal itu terjadi. Dia sudah terlalu banyak berkorban,' tekad batin Naruto.

Berjalan di antara lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Wah… Sudah berapa lama mansion ini tidak ditinggali?" tanya Kiba melihat pekarangan mansion Uchiha atau lebih tepatnya rumah Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi oleh rumput-rumput liar yang merusak pemandangan.

"Yang pastinya sudah lama. Ayo masuk!" seru Naruto melangkah masuk ke sana.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Naru-_chan_!" cegah Kiba sebelum Naruto masuk ke dalam mansion itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tidak takut masuk ke sana? Di sinikan pernah terjadi pembantaian. Jadi mungkin saja ada hantu yang berkeliaran di dalam sana," ucap Kiba dengan memang wajah horor.

Ia sudah tahu gadis pirang itu anti sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu. Sekali-kali ia ingin menggodanya tak apa 'kan?

**PLAK!**

Naruto langsung melempar Kiba dengan sesuatu. Membuat pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang.

"Jangan mencoba menakutiku!" sembur Naruto kepada Kiba yang sudah berani menakutinya.

Tapi karena ucapan Kiba tadi, sukses membuatnya bergidik. Itu memang benar mansion itu terjadi peristiwa yang mengenaskan.

Tragedi yang terjadi pada klan Uchiha. Jadi ada kemungkinan mansion itu berhantu karena pembantaian itu. Apalagi mansion Uchiha itu milik keluarga Sasuke ini sudah lama ditinggalkan membuat tempatnya terlihat suram.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Kiba tentang rumahnya tadi. Tapi mungkin ia sudah kebal dengan semua perkataan yang menyangkut klannya. Jadi ia tak perlu menghiraukannya.

"A-ayo masuk," ucap Naruto bergetar.

Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Kiba beserta Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo. Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam bangunan tua ala khas tradisional Jepang itu. Saat pertama kali memasukinya mereka disambut oleh debu-debu yang bertebaran di mana-mana, mengundang batuk dari tenggorokan mereka. Sarang laba-laba menghiasi atap dan dinding. Keadaan di dalam agak gelap karena kaca-kaca yang terhalang oleh debu yang menempel membuat cahaya matahari susah masuk. Kecoa dan tikus berkeliaran menjadi penghuni rumah itu.

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, mereka datang untuk membersihkan rumah Sasuke agar bisa kembali ditinggali.

"Kita benar-benar harus membersihkannya, ya?" seru Tenten melihat keadaan di sekitarnya yang benar-benar kacau. Rumah ini seperti sudah ditinggalkan selama puluhan tahun.

"Ya. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu di sini untuk membersihkan semuanya. Jadi jika bisa cari bantuan karena ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat," seru Neji sambil menggulungkan lengan baju putihnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar untuk mencari bantuan," ucap Naruto dengan semangat berlari keluar meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk mencari bala bantuan.

"Tolong siapkan sapu, ember, kain pelnya, ya?" seru Sakura.

"Yosh, baiklah,"

Kemudian Kiba dan Ino mencari peralatan bersih-bersih untuk mereka.

"Hah… Ini akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan,"

"Semangatlah Shikamaru," seru Lee memberi semangat pada Shikamaru.

"Hm," Shikamaru melenggang pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya mencari kegiatan agar acara bersih-bersih ini cepat selesai.

Bersih-Bersih pun dimulai. Dari membuka jendela sampai memindahkan barang-barang.

"Aku membawa bantuan…"

Akhirnya Naruto kembali membawa empat orang yang akan membantu mereka.

"Wah… Ada Iruka-_sensei_?" seru Ino melihat guru Akademinya dulu ikut datang bersama Naruto.

"Haha… Begitulah sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan. Makanya aku ikut kemari," seru Iruka menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Iya. Kami datang untuk membantu kalian," ucap Konohamaru dengan memasang cengirannya. Diikuti dengan kedua temannya yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Semua tersenyum senang.

"Wah, di sini ramai sekali, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah muncul di samping Naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ka-Kakashi-_sensei_? Kau mengagetkanku," seru Naruto tersentak kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Kakashi.

"Yare, yare. _Gomen_ Naruto."

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk barang yang dibawa Kakashi.

"Oh… Ini?" Kakashi menunjukkan barang bawaannya.

'Jangan-jangan…' batin Naruto sudah was-was duluan.

**Sinnnggg …  
**

Dalam sekejap mata Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi.

"Kenapa dia lari?" tanya Kakashi _sweatdrop_ melihat Naruto lari terbirit-berit.

"Padahal inikan hanya kebutuhan sehari-hariku."

.

.

Di suatu tempat Naruto berada.

"Hosh … Hosh … Kakashi-_sensei_ itu senang sekali mengerjaiku, ya? Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian seperti yang kemarin," ucap Naruto lirih.

Ternyata Naruto melarikan diri dari Kakashi karena masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin, hingga ia salah mengira dengan bungkusan yang dibawa Kakashi.

"Hei, Naru-chan apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bantu kami!"

"Ah, ya."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bersih! Bersih! Bersih!" Naruto mengepel lantai dengan semangat.

Sambil menungging ia bolak-balik membersihkan lantai hingga terlihat mengkilat.

Perlahan mansion Uchiha itu mengalami perubahan. Tidak lagi suram atau sekotor tadi. Namun ini belum selesai.

Tapi sepertinya sudah ada yang mulai kelelahan. Tentu saja membersihkan rumah seluas itu tidak akan cukup hanya dengan 15 orang saja. 15 orang itu pun tidak bekerja secara maksimal. Kalian tahu 'kan maksudnya?

Ada yang membersihkannya dengan malas-malas (Shikamaru). Ada yang ragu-ragu karena jijik dengan betapa kotornya barang-barang yang harus dibersihkan (Karin). Bahkan hanya ada yang melihat mengawasi saja (Sasuke).

"Naruto, sedang apa kau?"

Naruto menoleh dilihatnya Sakura didekat dapur sedang memandangnya bingung.

"Sakura-_chan_… Aku hanya membuatkan minuman untuk teman-teman kita. Sepertinya mereka mulai lelah."

"Boleh kubantu?" Sakura menawarkan bantuan.

"Boleh saja," Naruto hanya tersenyum senang menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura.

"Hm."

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke?"

"…"

"…"

"Memberitahu tentang apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto pura-pura bodoh. Padahal mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Hanya saja ia sedang tak ingin membicarakannya.

"Berhenti berpura-pura seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak dalam wujud laki-laki saat bertemu Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia sudah tidak menggunakan wujud laki-lakinya setiap saat bertemu Sasuke. Ya, tidak saat seperti pengejaran Sasuke dulu.

"Tapi Sasuke tidak mengetahui jika sebenarnya kau itu perempuan, Naruto," seru Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Saku_—_"

"Oh… Jadi begitu? Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku?"

Tubuh Naruto langsung tegang ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

.

**TBC**

.**  
**

* * *

Yosh! Chapter 4 sudah selesai. Maaf fic ini terlihat membingungkan. Sasuke yang kembali ke Konoha terasa biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yan gak tahu dapat dari mana Ide cerita seperti ini. Jujur saja Yan bikin fic ini bukan berdasarkan manga atau animenya. Ini murni hasil khayalan Yan dan sedikit inspirasi dari fic orang lain. Jadi bingung pas masukin Warning buat fic ini. Pas masukin AU katanya ini masuk setting Konoha di Anime (manga) tapi sedangkan, jalur ceritanya sama sekali tidak. Jadi Yan harus gimana? Tolong kasih masukannya ya?

Yan bakal memberi tahap konflik kecil-kecilan saja pada fic ini *gak rame dong?* tapi Yan juga gak tahu. Tergantung pada kemampuan Yan nanti aja deh *plak  
Soalnya Yan sendiri gak pandai buat cerita. Yan masih Newbie, hehehe …  
Tulisannya juga masih acak-acakan. EYD yang masih seenaknya.

Jadi mohon bantuannya Senpai-senpai sekalian …

**Thanks special's for : kanon1010, Hatake-sama, Uchiha Naruto-chan, ayushina, CcloveRuki, Yugana Ran, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Misyel, Superol, Sparky-Cloud, Aoi No Kaze.**

**risachanamarfi : **Maaf Chapter kali ini masih belum bisa munculin SasuNaru. Tapi tenang aja, nanti juga ada *tapi kapan ini sudah chap 4 baka author* #plak

**Ruika :** Wah … ficnya terkesan pendek? padahal word yang chapter kemarin lebih panjang yang ini loh? *gak nanya* Ini masih ShikaNaru. Bagaimana suka gak?

**naru3 : **Iya kau harus tabah. Niatnya chapter depan ShikaNaru itu yang terakhir. Yah, dikasih bumbu-bumbu ShikaNaru dikit gak apa kan? #plak  
hehe … Sabar ya?**  
**

Masih bersediakah kalian reveiw fic Yan ini?

.

.

**Review Please …  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-Canon, typo(s), No Yaoi.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 5  
**

.**  
**

.**  
**

* * *

.

.

Sungguh, Naruto tidak bisa menenangkan laju detak jantungnya walaupun ia sudah berusaha menormalkannya. Perasaannya kalut ketika melihat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu sekarang berada di hadapannya. Berdiri tegap dan menatap tajam padanya seolah menunggu penjelasan.

Tidak!

Pemuda itu memang sedang menunggu penjelasan darinya. Penjelasan yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ia jelaskan karena ketidaksiapannya.

Ingin sekali Naruto mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi setiap bertemu pandang dengan mata _onyx_ itu, lidahnya terasa kelu. Bahkan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan untuk mengeluarkan semua perkataan yang susah payah ia rangkai dalam otaknya, kini menciut tak tersisa. Begitu juga dengan rangkaian kata-kata penjelasan terhapus begitu saja dari otaknya. Sekarang Naruto tidak tahu apa yang ia harus katakan. Otaknya terasa kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Sedangkan setiap kali ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, lidahnya tak bisa meliuk-liuk dengan bebas. Jantungnya terus berdetak gelisah.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Sasuke masih senantiasa berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan Naruto. Dirinya diselimuti oleh perasaan tak percaya, marah, kecewa. Tapi untuk apa ia merasakan perasaan semacam itu. Ia sudah sering dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Tapi sekarang, kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejut dalam dirinya sendiri?

Dibohongi. Kenapa merasa marah saat tahu jika dirinya dibohongi?

Kecewa. Kenapa ia merasa kecewa dengan masalah seperti ini?

Apa karena orang yang melakukannya adalah Naruto? Orang yang selama ini bersikeras mengajaknya pulang?

Bagi Sasuke, sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang perempuan.

Sosok yang tak pernah bisa diam, berisik dan juga maniak ramen itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Rambut pirang panjang itu ternyata benar-benar asli. Bukan jutsu atau penyamaran yang lainnya. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar perempuan.

Ingin sekali Sasuke tidak mempercayainya. Ia yakin jika Naruto adalah seorang lelaki.

Tapi percakapan yang baru saja ia dengar seolah telah menjawab semuanya. Keanehan yang selama ini mengganggu pikiran sekarang terjawab sudah.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_. Ka-kau jangan salah paham dulu," ucap Sakura di tengah ketegangan yang terjadi.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka situasinya akan seperti ini. Sungguh bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Ini berada di luar kendalinya. Sakura ingin masalah sahabatnya itu segera terselesaikan, tapi tidak mendadak seperti ini.

Ia tahu jika Naruto belum siap untuk menceritakan semua. Awalnya ingin membujuk Naruto karena bagaimanapun gadis pirang itu harus secepatnya menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi tak disangka jika Sasuke malah mendengar percakapan mereka berdua yang mungkin akan mengundang spekulasi yang salah dari Sasuke terhadap Naruto.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meluruskan semuanya? Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini. Membuat hatinya berdetak gelisah.

"Kau perempuan?" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Tersenyum memandang remeh Naruto seolah apa yang baru saja ia dengar adalah hanya bualan saja.

"…"

Namun apa daya saat orang yang kau tanya tak menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" kini pertanyaannya berubah bernada sinis. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap tajam.

"KAU TIDAK MENDADAK BISU 'KAN, _DOBE_?" teriak Sasuke dikala ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat saat Sasuke berteriak padanya. Sungguh Naruto bukan orang penakut. Ia tidak takut apapun walaupun nyawanya menjadi bayarannya. Ia tidak takut mati.

Tapi entah kenapa sosok Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya takut.

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Menarik dan mencengkram pergelangan gadis pirang itu dengan erat. Naruto hanya bisa menatap ngeri Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Ekspresi horor begitu jelas terpahat di wajah Naruto saat mata Sasuke berkilat tajam menatapnya. Mata itu menandakan amarah yang begitu besar.

Dengan kasar Sasuke menyeret Naruto pergi dari dapur. Meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke terus menyeret Naruto. Membawa gadis itu ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui gadis pirang itu. Naruto menatap cemas sekelilingnya saat ia melewati koridor-koridor yang begitu asing dipenglihatannya. Ia tidak tahu ke mana ia akan dibawa pergi.

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia tidak begitu hapal koridor mana saja yang lewati. Bagaimana ia bisa keluar nanti?

Ia lupa kalau Sasuke memiliki mansion yang benar-benar luas. Oh, bukankah karena itu mereka menyebut mansion melainkan bukan rumah?

Karena kediaman Uchiha ini memang luas apa adanya.

Naruto mulai lelah terus diseret oleh Sasuke. Pergelangannya sudah terasa sakit karena pria berambut hitam yang menyeretnya itu terlalu erat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Tidak mungkin ia memberontak. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan begitu saja melepaskannya.

Jika ia memberontak, itu hanya akan menambah cengkraman erat di pergelangan tangannya. Dan itu akan menambah rasa sakit yang ia terima.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto merasakan tarikkan pada pergelangan tangannya yang cukup keras membuat seluruh tubuhnya tertarik ke depan. Sekarang Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Keduanya saling terdiam.

Sasuke menatap dingin gadis di hadapannya. Tak bisa dilukiskan bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya dan ia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia belum berani menatap pria dingin di hadapannya.

"Katakan… Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"…"

"Kau… Perempuan?"

"…"

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, _DOBE_?" teriak Sasuke kembali tak dapat lagi meredam emosinya.

Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja membuatnya emosinya kembali meluap. Emosinya kembali menguasainya saat gadis pirang itu lebih memilih bungkam daripada menjawab pertanyaan.

"UNTUK APA AKU HARUS MENGATAKAN SEMUA YANG TELAH TERJADI PADAMU?" balas Naruto dengan teriakkan.

Melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu padanya membuatnya terbawa emosi. Hatinya menjerit.

"Bukankah kau tak pernah peduli padaku," ucap Naruto dengan sinis kali ini.

"Jadi untuk apa aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu? Untuk apa kau tahu dengan apa yang telah terjadi? Pada akhirnya, kau tak akan pernah peduli dengan semua itu," ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Kemudian dengan berani Naruto menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya yang masih diam. Bungkam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapaun.

"Kau bertanya, apa aku perempuan? Iya, Sasuke. Aku perempuan! Uzumaki Naruto yang kau kenal kini telah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. Lalu, kau mau apa? Kau ingin mencaci makiku? Atau kau datang untuk mengasihiniku?" seru Naruto dengan semua perasaan sesak di dadanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa sosok di hadapannya terlihat membingungkan.

Terkadang Sasuke terlihat begitu angkuh dan juga dingin. Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya selalu memberi kesan bahwa dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Tapi terkadang Sasuke juga memperhatikan sisi baik dalam dirinya. Ya, tentu saja ia menunjukkan sisi baik itu dengan caranya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia secara terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap baiknya di hadapan orang lain. Jangan lupakan jika Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha.

Dan sekarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang menunjukkan perhatiannya itu padanya. Bisakah Naruto menganggapnya seperti?

Pria di hadapannya sedang meminta penjelasan yang ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya. Bukankah itu secara tidak langsung Sasuke peduli padanya?

Tapi apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu? Pemuda itu mengacuhkannya. Bertahun-tahun ia mengejar Sasuke, tapi pria itu tidak pernah menoleh padanya. Jadi apa ia boleh berharap yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang adalah sebuah wujud perhatian pria itu padanya?

Tidak bisa bertahan terus berada di hadapan Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Semua ini hanya membuat dadanya sesak saja.

Berontak, saat Naruto merasakan tarikkan di pergelangannya dan kemudian punggungnya mulai merasakan menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan juga dingin.

Sebelum Naruto menyadari posisinya sekarang. Tiba-tiba mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh sesuatu. Mata sapphire itu membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sasuke mengunci gerak tubuh Naruto dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Melumat bibir itu dengan tak sabaran. Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi tubuh di hadapannya itu tak bergeser sedikit pun. Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya sudah seperti tembok kokoh.

"Hmmph… Hmph…" Naruto mengerang frustasi saat Sasuke tak berniat untuk segera mengakhiri semuanya.

Bahkan Sasuke semakin ganas menciumnya. Naruto terus berusaha lepas dari Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi tubuh itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Ngh…" sekarang tubuh Naruto mulai lemas. Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya diam menunggu Sasuke untuk berhenti.

Naruto meremas baju Sasuke saat ia merasakan Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto bisa merasakan tarikkan di tengkuknya. Dan Sasuke semakin memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa lebih leluasa menikmati bibir tipis itu.

Naruto mulai membutuhkan oksigen. Bibirnya yang tadi tertutup rapat kini sedikit terbuka untuk mencari oksigen di antara ciuman itu.

Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulut Naruto. Menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto mengecap seluruh rasa yang ada di dalamnya.

Karena terlalu asyik, Sasuke lupa akan pertahannya. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong keras tubuhnya hingga ia menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat syok. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu padanya.

Perasaan terkejut juga terlukis di wajah Sasuke saat Naruto berhasil mendorongnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian wajah terkejut itu berubah menjadi seringai puas. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan oleh saliva akibat ciuman panas tadi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Seharusnya kau senang. Kau adalah perempuan yang pertama kali kucium," tuturnya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa menciummu. Tapi rasanya lebih menyenangkan saat kau masih menjadi lelaki."

**PLAK!**

Naruto menampar Sasuke. Perasaan seolah sedang dipermainkan oleh pria itu. Hatinya panas. Hatinya marah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau… Memang BRENGSEK!"

Saat itu juga Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam mematung di sana. Hatinya begitu sakit. Matanya perih. Ia ingin sekali menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak boleh menangis karena hal seperti itu.

Sasuke berdiri mematung di sana. Wajahnya kembali datar dan dingin. Hatinya mengutuk apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Naruto. Dirinya hilang kendali. Ia tak pernah berniat mencium Naruto apalagi sekasar itu. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

Akal sehatnya hilang begitu saja setelah ucapan Naruto yang terlontar padanya.

Sulit dipercaya jika Naruto adalah benar-benar perempuan. Selama ini ia belum pernah menemukan orang yang bisa berubah _gender_. Semua ini benar-benar di luar nalarnya.

"Sial!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa maksud bocah itu, hah? Apa-apaan dia membiarkan mereka berada di sini? Memangnya dia kira Konoha itu apa? Membiarkan segerombolan penjahat berkeliaran dengan bebas di desa kita. Sudah cukup membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke berada di sini. Untuk apa dia membawa yang lainnya?"

Seorang kakek tua dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya sedang meluapkan perasaan marahnya di hadapan sang _Hokage_. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan para penjahat berkeliaran bebas di desanya. Apalagi penjahat-penjahat itu yang pernah datang ingin menghancurkan Konoha.

Lelaki yang berumur sudah lanjut usia itu adalah salah satu tetua Konoha. Dia merasa perempuan berambut pirang itu tidak pantas menjabat menjadi seorang Hokage. Bagaimana bisa perempuan itu duduk tenang di kantornya ditemani oleh teh hijau yang menyegarkan tanpa menghiraukan masalah yang terjadi di luar sana.

Dan biang masalah dari semuanya adalah bocah pirang bermata sapphire yang sudah seenaknya membuat keputusan.

"Kau sungguh tidak bisa diandalkan, Tsunade-_Hime_. Kau tak pantas menjadi seorang Hokage. Bagaimana kau bisa duduk tenang di sini setelah apa yang telah dilakukan bocah kesayanganmu itu?" seru seorang nenek tua dengan santai.

Tidak sadar jika ucapannya itu bisa saja menyinggung perasaan sang Hokage.

Dahi Tsunade berkedut mendengar ucapan yang terlontar untuknya.

**PRANG!**

Tsunade melempar gelas yang masih berisi teh hijau itu ke belakang. Akibatnya, kaca jendela kantor itu harus mengalami perbaikkan lagi.

"Apa maksudmu bahwa aku tidak pantas menjadi _Hokage_?" bentak Tsunade. Tubuhnya condong ke depan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Kedatangan kalian hanya membuatku pusing saja," usir Tsunade.

Sungguh setiap berhadapan kedua orang tua yang itu selalu membuat emosinya naik.

"Cih, sungguh tidak sopan!"

"Sudahlah … Kita pergi saja dari sini. Di sini hanya akan menguras emosimu saja. Percuma kita bicara dengannya."

**Twitch!**

Dahi Tsunade kembali berkedut mendengar ucapan nenek tua itu. Tsunade menggeram menahan emosinya. Menahan agar ia tidak segera menendang keluar mereka dari ruangannya sekarang juga.

'Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu di hadapan kalian!' batin Tsunade kesal.

"Kau harus segera mengambil tindakkan. Jika tidak ingin timbul masalah lain yang lebih besar," ucap Kakek tua itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

Tsunade menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Cukup sudah ia lelah dengan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan setiap hari yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. Tak perlu menambahnya dengan masalah lain.

Tsunade memijat dahinya. Masalah kembali muncul sejak keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu kembali.

Bagaimana tidak? Banyak sekali pro dan kontra yang terjadi di berbagai pihak setelah kepulangan itu. Beberapa pihak ada yang ingin memberi hukuman pada missing-nin Konoha itu. Bahkan ada yang memintanya untuk mengeksekusinya saja sebagai hukuman.

Tapi di lain pihak ada yang tidak setuju akan hal itu.

Dan saat ia belum bisa mengatasi masalah ini, sekarang malah muncul masalah baru lagi.

Ya, ini tentang tim Taka yang datang ke Konoha yang menyebar begitu cepat. Bukan peperangan yang akan mereka lakukan. Hanya membawa kembali Sang Pemimpin mereka, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Shizune! Aku ingin sake!"

"Ta-tapi …"

"Aku tidak butuh penolakanmu. Aku ingin sake sekarang!" sergah Tsunade cepat.

Jika sudah seperti ini Shizune hanya bisa pasrah menuruti kemauan Sang _Hokage_.

Bergegas Shizune meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mengambil sake sebelum Sang _Hokage_ mengamuk.

_**"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, bocah? Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan hal seperti ini? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku di sini?"**_

_**"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."**_

_**"Tidak punya pilihan lain, hah? Itu bukan berarti kau bisa mengambil keputusan seenaknya!"**_

_**"Aku tahu, Baachan. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi bantu aku. Bantu aku untuk membersihkan nama Sasuke di depan mata mereka. Aku tidak mau jika Sasuke harus dihukum!"**_

_**"Kau tahu ini akan susah, Naruto."**_

_**"Tolong aku, Baachan. Aku tidak ingin apa yang telah kulakukan sia-sia. Percuma aku bisa membawa Sasuke kembali jika ia tidak bisa diterima disini. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."**_

Tsunade kembali teringat kembali dengan percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi pagi. Permintaannya tentang mengembalikan nama baik Sasuke yang sangat sulit. Sangat sulit mengingat Sasuke adalah bagian dari tim Taka yang ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Banyak yang beranggapan kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha adalah hanya sebuah taktik untuk menghancurkan Konoha dari dalam.

"SHIZUNE!" teriak Tsunade memanggil asistennya yang tak kunjung datang membawa sake yang dimintanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tsunade-_sama_," tergesah-gesah Shizune menghampiri Tsunade. Menaruh cawan kecil di atas meja dan mulai menuangkan sake itu ke dalamnya.

"Shizune, panggil beberapa orang ANBU kemari," perintah Tsunade setelah menegak sakenya.

"Tapi untuk apa, Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Shizune bingung.

"Sudah panggil saja!"

Tidak mau Sang Hokage mengamuk, Shizune segera melaksanakan perintah Tsunade.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukan ini untuk membungkam mereka semua," ucap Tsunade yang telah merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Cium aku!"

Shikamaru langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Menatap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu, Naruto?" pekik Shikamaru.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu seorang wanita tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapan seorang lelaki," seru Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakannya? Aku 'kan hanya minta cium pada kekasihku sendiri. Bukan pada siapa-siapa! Aku tidak seperti kau yang main cium saja!" Naruto mulai menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Huh! Kenapa kau selalu saja memprotes semua yang kuucapkan?" cercanya pada Shikamaru.

Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan suara hatinya dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat.

"Apa susahnya mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku hanya minta cium."

Oh… Lihat! Apa gadis pirang itu tidak malu dengan ucapannya?

Gadis itu mengatakan kata cium tanpa ragu dan rasa malu sedikit pun di hadapan Shikamaru. Seolah kata 'itu' adalah kata yang sering digunakan dalam percakapan mereka sehari-hari.

Jujur, Shikamaru merasa risih mendengarnya. Apalagi yang mengucapkannya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari Shikamaru, wajahnya sudah merona karena mendengar rengekan Naruto.

"Lagipula ini pertama kali aku meminta kau untuk menci_—_" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat merasakan tarikkan dipinggangnya hingga kini ia berada di pangkuan Shikamaru.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Kau itu merepotkan sekali" decak Shikamaru.

Sedang gadis pirang lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

Ya, Shikamaru sudah mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya. Walaupun Shikamaru menciumnya dengan cepat, tapi Naruto masih bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir itu menempel di bibirnya.

Kemudian dua lengan itu terjulur, bergelayut manja di leher Shikamaru.

"Lagi," ucap Naruto lirih namun terdengar sensual.

Oh… Sungguh Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya saat ini. Tapi yang jelas, Shikamaru merasakan bahwa Naruto sedang menguji kesabarannya saat ini.

"Kau tahu?" bisik Shikamaru, "Aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan melakukannya. Apalagi kau yang minta."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Detik berikutnya Naruto kembali merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Naruto mengeratkan pelukkannya di leher Shikamaru saat ia merasakan sapuan lidah di bibir bagian bawahnya.

'Ini benar-benar memalukan,' batin Naruto.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku meminta hal seperti ini.'

Naruto kembali teringat bagaimana tadi ia meminta Shikamaru untuk menciumnya. Hal itu benar-benar memalukan.

Naruto mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Menampakan mata sapphire dengan segala keindahan yang ada di dalamnya.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

**Kenangan yang buruk harus diganti dengan kenangan yang manis. Begitu juga dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara Sasuke dan dirinya adalah kenangan buruk. Sedangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara Shikamaru dan dirinya akan menjadi kenangan manis.**

Naruto kembali menutup matanya. Untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto kembali menikmati sentuhan Shikamaru dan mulai membalas sentuhan itu.

**Dengan begitu kenangan buruk akan terlupakan. Semua akan tergantikan oleh kenangan manis.**

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan sendu.

.

**TBC**

.**  
**

* * *

YAHA … Akhirnya bisa update juga. Gomen Yan telat update. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir Yan males ngelakuin sesuatu *dasar tak bertanggung jawab*

Yan senang kalian pencinta ShikaNaru suka dengan adegan di chapter kemarin. Yan jadi bingung harus pilih ShikaNaru atau SasuNaru … *bimbang*

Ternyata di chapter ini masih ada ShikaNaru dan kemungkinan besar ShikaNaru masih ada di chapter depan. Maaf Yan gak bisa menyingkirkan Shikamaru buat bikin full SasuNaru *dibantai FC SasuNaru*

Kemungkinan di chapter depan bakal keliatan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Haha... Dan Naruto bakal merasa risih akan kehadiran Sasuke di antara mereka. Contohnya saat Naruto hanya ingin berduaan dengan Shikamaru. Sasuke malah datang menghancurkan acara mereka dua *FC SasuNaru bersorak*  
Wkwkwkwk

Oke, walaupun Yan juga suka ShikaNaru tapi Yan harus konsisten, yaitu membuat fic ini berending SasuNaru. Maaf buat yang suka ShikaNaru Yan gak bisa membuat ending yang kalian inginkan. Yan harap kalian gak kecewa jadi nikmatilah sisa scene ShikaNaru yang udah dibuat.

Siapa yang minta adegan kissu SasuNaru? *Baru ngacung*

Yan udah dikabulkan permintaanmu ya … Semoga puas akan hasilnya.

Maaf chapter ini pendek malah dipanjangin dengan curhat gak penting.

Tapi beneran Yan lagi pengen curhat … T.T

Bagaimana kita ngobrol tentang chapter kemarin?

Setelah baca review dari kalian. Yan merasa senang kalian puas dengan scene ShikaNaru kemarin. Jujur scene itu adalah ide dadakan yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Ini dikarenakan Yan teringat dengan Shikamaru waktu masih genin. Kalian pasti masih ingat dengan ujian Chunin.

Saat itu Shikamaru bilang disaat masa-masa akhir hidupnya #plak

'Padahal aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Jika sudah besar nanti aku ingin bisa hidup mandiri dan menikah dengan seorang gadis, tidak cantik juga tidak apa-apa. Jika ada rezeki aku ingin punya dua anak. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Kalau sudah tua aku ingin mati terlebih dahulu dibanding dengan istriku. '

Haha … Masih ingatkah? *kedip-kedip nista*

Yan merasa Shikamaru itu berpikiran masa depan. Coba bayangin aja waktu genin umurnya sama aja dengan anak-anak SMP tapi udah berpikir sejauh itu.  
Ck, ck, ck,

Oke, Yan gak mau dibantai karena udah ngomong terlalu panjang lebar.

Special thanks to :** Ichinikyuu Rin, Nene Zura 'no Uchikaze, Epuca2001, kanon1010, Hatake-sama, ayushina, CcloveRuki, Yugana Ran, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Misyel, Superol, Sparky-Cloud, Kitsune Diaz isHizuka, Natsume Yuka.  
**

**Rey Ai3rien**

Salam kenal juga, Rey. Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Haha … Sepertinya Sasuke ngamuk tuh #plak  
Kau ini bagaimana sih katanya suka SasuNaru bukan yaoi tapi yang yaoi juga suka. Kau itu membingungkan *geleng-geleng*  
Sankyuu udah review ya … XD

**Meg chan**

*nutup mulut. Syok. Menatap Meg chan tak percaya* Kenapa kau bisa tahu jalan pikiranku? Ssst … Tapi ini rahasia kita berdua ya? Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Nanti gak seru.  
Sankyuu udah review ya …

**risachanamarfi**

Ampun … Jangan bunuh saya *sembah sujud* Yan udah bikin SasuNaru kan?  
Sankyuu udah review ya …

**baka nesiachan**

Maaf sepertinya chapter yang ini gak panjang. Kalau dipanjangin bakal lebih panjaaaaang. Karena Yan udh rencanain sampai mana cerita setiap chapternya. Maaf Yan gak bisa update kilat. Kamu pasti udah jamuran nunggu fic ini *ditabok* Sankyuu udah review ya …

**Baru**

Makasih… Yan udah buat adegan yang kau inginkan ya? *nunjuk scene Sasu kissu Naru*  
Sankyuu udah review ya …

**Naru3**

Haha … Sepertinya ShikaNaru masih nongol ya? *dicekek Naru karena gak bisa nepatin janji* Yan udah bikin SasuNaru di chapter ini ya? Moga suka. Sankyuu udah review ya …

**uchiha kurapika**

Yan udah update. Sankyuu udah review ya …

**Ruika**

Haha … Benarkah? Maaf sepertinya Yan gak bisa bikin ending ShikaNaru. Sankyuu udah review ya …

Masih berkenankah kalian review kembali?

**Review Please …  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-Canon, typo(s), No Yaoi.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura begitu senang hari ini. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Wajah cantiknya terus-menerus menebar senyum manis. Hatinya tak sabar menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sudah membuat janji di taman ini.

Untuk sejenak Sakura menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut sampai akhirnya, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang.

"Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum manis melihat pemuda yang ia tunggu sedari tadi telah muncul di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

.

.

Sakura duduk tenang di ujung bangku taman itu. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sisi ujung satunya. Duduk berjauhan menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Atau tepatnya, Sasuke-lah yang menjaga jarak di antara mereka.

Terbesit rasa kecewa di dalam hati Sakura. Ia mengira Sasuke tidak punya alasan lain untuk datang menemuinya. Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke datang karena Naruto, sahabatnya.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia juga belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang sempat diajukan padanya.

"Kau banyak melewatkan sesuatu, Sasuke-_kun_. Banyak hal yang terjadi di sini yang kau lewatkan," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sebenarnya, orang seperti apa yang bisa membuat Naruto seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Tujuan Sasuke menemui Sakura memang ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Naruto. Ia memang sudah mengetahui jika Naruto itu perempuan. Tapi saat ini, Sasuke belum tahu apa penyebab Naruto berubah gender.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tak begitu mengerti.

"Apa penyebab Naruto berubah gender?"

Sejenak Sakura menatap Sasuke sebelum pada akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau pasti mengira bahwa itu karena kecerobahan Naruto. Tapi kau salah, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya."

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. Mata kelam itu juga sedang menatapnya entah sejak kapan. Mendengarkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Jika benar ada jutsu yang bisa merubah gender seseorang. Kurasa hanya Hokage ke-4 yang bisa melakukannya."

"Dia sudah mati. Jadi tidak mu_—_"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Sasuke-_kun_," potong Sakura.

"Dialah yang mengubah Naruto menjadi laki-laki."

"Laki-laki?" Sauke kembali syok.

"Dari awal Naruto memang terlahir sebagai perempuan, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke berjalan lunglai memasuki pekarangan tempat tinggalnya. Mengacuhkan Karin yang datang menghampirinya dan menghujaminya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengingat kembali satu fakta yang mengejutkan.

Sasuke berdiri lemas di balik pintu kamarnya. Otaknya kembali mengingat percakapan antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

Dimana sebenarnya Hokage ke-4 adalah ayah Naruto. Orang yang sama yang telah menanamkan Kyuubi di dalam tubuh Naruto demi menyelamatkan Konoha.

Menanamkan sebuah jutsu untuk melindungi Naruto saat anaknya harus menempuh jalan hidupnya seorang diri.  
**  
**_**"Kau tidak tahu betapa terpukulnya Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Dia hidup belasan tahun menjadi seorang lelaki dan tiba-tiba sekarang ia dipaksa hidup menjadi seorang perempuan."**_

_**"Dia juga suka mengeluh. Ia lebih senang menjadi laki-laki di banding menjadi perempuan. Katanya perempuan itu merepotkan."**_

Sasuke ingat bagaimana Sakura yang terkikik geli saat mengatakan hal itu padanya.

_**"Tapi mau apalagi. Takdir berkata lain. Naruto adalah perempuan dan dia juga harus mulai bersikap layaknya perempuan mulai sekarang."**_

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih dan bergumam.

"Jadi selama ini dia itu perempuan?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kembali matahari menyinari bumi dalam naungannya. Membawa hari yang baru untuk kembali melangsungkan aktivitas yang biasa dilakukan setiap harinya.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai makanan cepat saji yang sudah menjadi runinitas mereka beberapa hari ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat makan buburmu!" seru Shikamaru melihat kekasihnya malah bertopang dagu memandang dirinya yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

Bubur? Kalian pasti mengira ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diri gadis pirang itu. Jelas-jelas gadis itu adalah seorang maniak ramen.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak ada yang salah dalam diri Naruto. Hanya saja keadaannya yang memaksa agar ia tidak memakan makanan kesukaannya itu untuk sementara.

Ya, tidak apa-apa bukan? Jika Naruto bisa menghabiskan 3-5 mangkok makanan berkuah lemak itu baru bisa ia merasa kenyang. Tapi jika dengan bubur, Naruto akan merasa kenyang hanya dengan satu mangkok saja. Hemat bukan?

Naruto memang sangat menyukai ramen. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa makan selain ramen, bukan?

Tapi memang ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto. Bukan karena ia harus memakan bubur sebagai sarapannya. Tapi ia malah asyik memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan pelan.

"Semakin hari kau semakin tampan saja ya, Shikamaru," ucap Naruto tak lepas menatap sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

Mungkin saja saat ini wajah Shikamaru merona akibat pujian kekasihnya itu. Tapi kali ini yang terlihat Shikamaru hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Seandainya Naruto tidak terlalu sering memujinya seperti itu, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal seperti yang disebutkan di atas.

Ia terlalu sering mendengar kata-kata manis itu tertuju padanya dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang sering mengatakan : Shikamaru hebat-lah. Shikamaru manis-lah. Shikamaru jenius-lah. Dan sekarang ia dikatai tampan. Telinganya juga bosan mendengarnya.

Naruto memang sedikit bertindak agresif setelah insiden 'minta cium' kemarin. Membuat Shikamaru harus menjaga jarak agar kekasihnya itu tidak bertindak macam-macam yang bisa membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Dasar gadis merepotkan," guman Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

Lama-lama Shikamaru merasa jengah juga karena Naruto terus-menerus menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau ingin aku suapi?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit menggoda kekasihnya.

Tapi di luar dugaan. Naruto malah menerimanya.

"Boleh. Aku mau disuapi," seru Naruto tersenyum malu-malu.

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Biasanya Naruto akan menolaknya langsung.

Shikamaru mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Mengecek suhu tubuh gadis pirang itu. Apa gadis itu sedang demam sehingga kekasihnya berbicara melantur seperti itu.

Naruto yang mendapati aksi Shikamaru hanya menahan malu. Bagaimanapun mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Siapa saja bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Tidak panas. Apa kau mabuk, hah?" tanya Shikamaru di depan wajah Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku tidak mabuk kok!" seru Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Shikamaru menjauh darinya.

"Ehem!" tiba-tiba saja ada yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dilihatnya Sasuke dan ketiga temannya berdiri di dekat meja yang mereka tempati.

"Wah … Wah … Pagi-pagi sudah bermesra-mesraan," seru Suigetsu dengan santai mendudukkan diri di samping Shikamaru. Diikuti oleh Jugo dan Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya. Melihat itu Karin segera menyelinap masuk duduk di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Terlihat jelas bahwa Karin tidak suka ada yang duduk dekat-dekat depan pria pujaannya itu.

"Hei! Hei! Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini? Cepat pergi! Cari tempat duduk yang lain!" seru Naruto tidak suka.

"Kau tidak lihat, Dobe? Semua meja sudah terisi penuh."

Mendengar itu Naruto segera berdiri dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja apa yang telah dikatakan pria tampan itu. Semua meja di kedai itu memang sudah terisi penuh. Hanya mejanya saja yang masih bisa ditempati.

Naruto kembali duduk dengan lemas di tempat duduknya.

"Hei, jangan lemas begitu, Naru-_chan_! Kami di sini hanya menumpang duduk dan sarapan. Tidak akan mengganggu acara kencan pagi kalian," seru Suigetsu kembali menggoda Naruto.

Dahi Naruto berkedut, "Diam kau! Dan jangan panggil namaku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Kami sudah tahu semuanya kok. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?"

"…"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya.

'Apa benar yang diucapkannya itu? Jika benar… berarti Sasuke_—_'

"Ya, walaupun kau sudah berubah menjadi gadis manis. Kau masih belum cukup untuk bisa menggoda Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Karin bergelut manja di tangan Sasuke.

"Kukira seorang Uchiha tidak senang bergosip?" sindir Naruto tanpa menanggapi ucapan Karin.

"Hei! Kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu tentang Sasuke-_kun_!" sergah Karin tak senang.

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil memakan buburnya ogah-ogahan.

Naruto melirik sebal pada pelayan yang datang untuk mencatat pesanan. Diperhatikannya pelayan itu yang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbentuk hati. Pelayan itu begitu semangat mencatat pesanan sambil bersikap semanis mungkin agar bisa menarik perhatian pemuda tampan bermata onxy itu.

"Hah…"

Naruto menghela napas. Sarapan romantisnya dengan Shikamaru terganggu karena ada tamu yang tak diundang hadir di antara mereka.

Naruto kembali menopang dagu menatap kekasihnya yang masih tenang-tenang saja menghabiskan sarapannya.

Padahal tadi ia berharap benar-benar bisa disuapi oleh kekasihnya.

'Semua gara-gara mereka!' batin Naruto sebal.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!"

"Ya."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Wah… Aku kenyang," Suigetsu menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kosong telah terisi asupan makanan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kita kencan, yuk!" ajak Karin dengan merajuk.

"Tidak!"

"Sudahlah Karin. Dia tidak bakalan mau kencan dengan gadis sepertimu," seru Suigetsu dengan santainya tidak menyadari kilatan tajam nan berbahaya di balik kacamata mata gadis berambut merah itu.

"Diam kau!" seru Karin sambil memberikan bogeman mentah ke arah Suigetsu. Namun sayang hal itu tidak mengenai pria bergigi tajam itu.

"Kau membuntutiku, Suigetsu," tuduh Sasuke.

"Hehe… Jangan marah, Sasuke. Aku tidak sengaja kok melihatmu sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut _pink_ itu," Suigetsu tertawa kaku.

"Cih!"

"APA?" pekik Karin tak percaya bahwa Sasuke menemui seorang gadis tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sasuke, sebelumnya agak terkejut. Ia tak pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang Naruto. Apalagi tentang yang baru saja ia ketahui. Ia tak menyangka Suigetsu akan berbicara seperti itu di hadapan Naruto.

Sasuke sudah tahu sebelumnya jika Suigetsu ada di sekitarnya saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Suigetsu pintar memanipulasi cakranya sehingga ia terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Percuma menegur orang yang sudah mendengar percakapannya yang hampir seluruhnya.

Namun sialnya karena ini ia dicap tukang gosip oleh si gadis pirang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari demi hari dilewati dengan damai. Begitu tentram dan damai. Membuat orang-orang merasakannya tersenyum senang.

Musim panas berada di puncaknya. Membuat cuaca di permukaan bumi naik lebih panas daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun tidak menyurutkan bagi masyarakat Konoha yang sedang menyiapkan sebuah festival di musim panas tahun ini.

Langit cerah berganti dengan langit kelam. Membuat semakin meriah saja saat festival musim panas sudah siap dinikmati oleh para pengunjungnya.

"Err… Sasuke-_kun_. Maukah kau ikut menemaniku ke festival malam ini? Katanya akan ada pesta kembang api di acara puncaknya. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Terdapat seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dan bermata emerald cantik itu tengah mengajak seorang pria tampan di depan pintu kediaman pria itu. Sakura memakai kimono berwarna _pink soft_ yang cocok dengan kulit putihnya.

Aneh bukan? Karena seharusnya seorang pria-lah yang akan datang ke kediaman sang gadis dan mengajaknya pergi.

Namun, Sakura Haruno tidak peduli akan dicap seorang gadis seperti apa. Yang penting ingin pergi ke festival musim panas tahun ini bersama pemuda yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Ya, walaupun kemungkinan besar akan ditolak.

Tapi tidak salahkan jika ia mencoba?

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sungguh malas ia berjalan-jalan ke luar untuk saat ini. Lagipula tidak ada hal yang menarik.

"Err… Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana? Kau mau pergi?" tanya Sakura mendapati sosok di hadapannya hanya diam menatapnya.

Tapi sungguh karena tatapan itu membuatnya tertunduk malu.

"SAKURAAA…"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang memanggil Sakura. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan, terdapat seorang gadis pirang di kuncir kuda berlari ke arahnya. Diikuti oleh beberapa orang di belakangnya dengan berjalan santai.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Namun tak lama kemudian pandangan Ino teralih dan menatap sosok itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Kita pergi ke festival hari ini yuk!"

"Tidak bisa, Ino! Aku yang pertama kali yang mengajaknya. Jadi jangan berharap kau bisa pergi berdua dengan Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menatap tidak suka Ino yang berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bilang pergi berdua, huh?"

"Apa?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja kita akan pergi bersama yang lainnya, jidat lebar. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke-_kun_," Ino menyeringai.

"Ino _pig_!"

Melihat pertengkaran yang akan segera dimulai membuat yang lainnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Mereka itu tidak bisa berubah, ya? Masih saja senang bertengkar," seru Tenten diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke ingin rasanya segera menendang mereka semua agar segera pergi menjauh dari halaman rumahnya. Kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang tenang dan nyaman itu.

Ino mengenakan kimono bewarna kuning pucat. Tenten hanya mengenakan pakaian santainya yang seperti biasa mirip pakaian China pada umumya. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengenakan berpakaian seperti biasa.

"Hei, Shikamaru!" panggil Kiba saat melihat pemuda berambut nanas sedang berjalan santai tak jauh darinya.

"Kau juga memilih lewat sini, Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba ketika Shikamaru semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya, emang jalan ini yang paling dekat menuju festival," tanggap Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Wah… Aku kira kau akan memilih tidur di rumah saja, Shikamaru," Kiba menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"Mana Naru-_chan_? Kau akan pergi bersamanya ke festival, bukan?" tanya Tenten baru menyadari bahwa Shikamaru hanya sendiri tidak bersama dengan gadis pirang, kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku juga berniat untuk menjemputnya di kedai Paman Teuchi."

"Eh? Bukannya kedainya ada berada di sana?" tunjuk Kiba berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang akan mereka lewati.

"Aku dengar Paman Teuchi menyewa sebuah tempat untuk membuka kedai ramennya di festival malam ini. Sepertinya Naru-_chan_ berada di sana untuk membantu," seru Ino memberikan informasi.

"Aku dengar Hinata juga ikut membantu di sana," sambung Tenten.

"Ya, tadi Hinata-_Hime_ sempat berpamitan kepadaku untuk membantu di sana," tanggap Neji.

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun_ bagaimana? Kita semua mau pergi ke festival. Pasti akan menyenangkan," bujuk Ino berharap jika Sasuke akan ikut bersama yang lainnya.

"…" Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh pengharapan.

"Tunggu sebentar," suara dingin itu terdengar diiringin oleh sosok itu yang menghilang masuk ke kediamannya.

Semua mengerjapkan matanya. Tak percaya bahwa Sasuke telah menerima ajakannya.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Namun senyum itu terlihat aneh.

'Bagus! Dengan begitu aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ bisa mencari kesempatan untuk pergi berdua!' seru Inner Sakura yang kelewatan semangat.

Tapi kesenangan Sakura tak begitu lama saat telinganya mendengar suara perempuan genit memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Tunggu!"

Keluarlah Sasuke yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana hitam panjang. Melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan yang lainnya dengan diikuti oleh Karin yang mengejarnya. Sedangkan Jugo dan Suigetsu yang berada di belakangnya berjalan santai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Shikamaru… Bagaimana ini? Pelanggannya banyak sekali. Kalau begini, tidak mungkin aku pergi bersamamu sekarang," rengek Naruto pada kekasihnya yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka pelanggannya akan sebanyak ini," keluh Naruto.

Shikamaru melihat keadaan kedai yang sesak penuh oleh orang-orang yang diingin segera dilayani. Dilihatnya Hinata tampak kerepotan melayani seorang diri di sana.

"Pesan ramennya tiga porsi!"

"Aku pesan sakenya!"

"Tolong teh hijaunya!"

Tempat itu begitu ramai. Yang dipenuhi pelanggan-pelanggan yang sebagian besar adalah kaum hawa.

Shikamaru tahu kenapa banyak sekali para pengujung yang datang. Ya, tentu saja karena kekasihnya yang berwajah manis itu berada di sana. Apalagi dengan penampilan Naruto yang sekarang ini membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Kimono yang berwarna _orange_ dengan aksen bunga sakura berwarna putih yang menghiasi kimononya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dan memakai jepit berbentuk pita di sisi bagian kiri kepalanya. Tak hanya meninggalkan kesan manis tapi juga cantik.

Membuat Shikamaru berdecak sebal di dalam hati, 'Ck, merepotkan jika punya pacar seperti Naruto.'

"Bagaimana gunakan _Kagebunshin_ saja? Selain bisa tetap membantu di sini, kau juga bisa tetap pergi bersama Shikamaru," usul Kiba.

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau begi_—"_

"Tidak bisa! Kondisimu belum pulih benar. Jika kau memaksakan memakai jutsu kau tahu apa akibatnya bukan?" seru Shikamaru.

"Aku bisa pingsan setelah memakainya," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Tubuhmu juga bisa kembali _drop_," jelas kekasihnya, Shikamaru.

Naruto cemberut. Ya, walaupun apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar adanya, tapi tetap saja ia ingin pergi bersama kekasihnya menikmati festival malam ini berdua.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Naruto benar-benar ingin pergi bersama kekasihnya. Ia tidak mau melewatkan malam istimewa ini tanpa Shikamaru.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga akan ikut membantu di sini."

Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian bibirnya berkembang memberikan senyum manis dan menyusul kekasihnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Shikamaru…"

**Walaupun tak bisa pergi bersama menikmati malam festival di luar sana. Asal selalu bersama, itu sudah cukup.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sungguh Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Ketika mendengar nama Naruto tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya, tiba-tiba hatinya berseru untuk ikut bersama melihat festival malam ini.

Lagipula sudah beberapa hari ini setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruto di kedai makanan cepat saji waktu itu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Tanpa sadar ia rindu melihat wajah manis gadis pirang itu.

Ketika tahu Naruto malah tidak bisa ikut karena tidak bisa meninggalkan kedai, ia juga malah ikut membantu melayani pelanggan di kedai ramen itu. Hanya karena ia ingin tetap bisa melihat Naruto.

Benar-benar ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Pertama tiba-tiba saja ia rindu pada gadis pirang itu dan sekarang ia ingin tetap berada di dekat gadis pirang itu.

Dan lihat karena itu, sekarang kedai itu tidak hanya di penuhi oleh kaum adam tapi juga kaum hawa yang menatapnya layaknya mangsa yang empuk.

Untung saja ada Sakura, Ino dan Karin. Karena mereka ia tidak perlu melayani langsung perempuan-perempuan genit itu.

"Pesanan meja lima sudah siap!" teriak Naruto membahana.

"Kau semangat sekali, _Dobe_."

Naruto telonjak kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"_Teme_… Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hn."

"Tolong bersihkan mangkok kotornya," terdengar suara Ayame minta tolong sepertinya ia sibuk membantu membuat mie bersama ayahnya.

"Yosh! Aku akan membersihkannya."

Naruto membawa nampan-nampan yang berisi mangkok kotor itu ke belakang. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya.

"Membantu," terang Sasuke singkat dan padat.

Naruto tak banyak berkomentar. Ia hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

Hening memenuhi kegiatan mereka. Hanya dentingan mangkok yang terdengar beradu satu dengan yang lainnya.

Mungkin tidak aneh bagi Sasuke yang memang tipe orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang bisa berceloteh panjang dalam satu tarikkan napas.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

"Eh? Ya, begitulah. Hehe…" jawab Naruto gugup.

Tak menyangka pemuda itu akan menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Berapa lama?"

"Hampir satu tahun."

"…"

"…"

Hening kembali menyergap mereka. Seolah mereka tidak mempunyai topik pembicaraan lagi yang bisa dibicarakan.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

"Jangan sampai kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, ya? Jangan lagi kau meninggalkan kami. Kau harus tahu kami semua menyayangimu."

Sasuke terbelalak. Tampak tertegun mendengar tutur kata Naruto yang terucap padanya.

"Naruto tolong antarkan pesanan meja nomor 10!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto segera pergi untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Karena kepergian Naruto yang begitu saja meninggalkannya membuat Sasuke tak sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hah… Sungguh melelahkan," keluh Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

Akhirnya perjuangan melayani pelanggan yang sangat banyak itu berakhir juga. Sekarang kedai itu tak lagi dipenuhi oleh orang-orang lapar dan digantikan oleh wajah-wajah lelah dari para pelayan.

Siapa lagi para pelayan itu selain, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Karin, Neji, Tenten dan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak tampak lelah wajahnya tetap tampak datar.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian semua. Aku sungguh berterima kasih karena berkat kalian kami bisa melayani para pelanggan dengan baik," seru pria si pemilik kedai ramen itu.

"Iya. Gara-gara kami kalian tidak bisa pergi menikmati festival malam ini," sesal Ayame.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayame _Neechan_. Kami masih bisa melihat kembang api, kok," ucap Kiba.

"Ya, tapi di mana Shikamaru dan Naru-_chan_? Dan dari tadi aku juga tidak melihat Shino, Lee dan juga Chouji," tutur Ino penuh keheranan.

"Ka-kalau Shino, Lee dan Chouji a-aku dengar mereka sedang menjalankan misi," jawab Hinata.

"Kalau Shikamaru dan Naru-_chan_?"

"Mereka sudah pergi duluan untuk melihat kembang api. Sepertinya mereka sedang butuh waktu berdua saja."

"Huh! Enaknya yang punya pacar," gerutu Ino.

"Jadi mereka benar punya hubungan khusus? Aku tidak menyangka," gumam Suigetsu.

Namun gumaman Suigetsu terdengar oleh yang lainnya sehingga mengundang tawa riang karenanya. Tidak hanya Suigetsu yang tak menyangka akan hubungan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Tapi yang lainnya juga. Bahkan ada yang sampai saat ini belum percaya sampai sekarang tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

Benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ada cerita percintaan datang kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Sasuke! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Juugo saat melihat Sasuke yang akan pergi meninggalkan kedai.

"Mencari udara segar," jelas Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Dan akhirnya Sasuke hilang dari pandangan mereka semua.

"Dia aneh."

"Ah, biarkan saja dia. Bukankah dia memang seperti itu?"

"Ya, benar juga sih."

"Nah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita minum sake sepuasnya malam ini!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura yang mencoba menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tunggu aku!" panggil kembali Sakura tapi Sasuke tetap mengacuhkannya.

Sejenak Sakura berhenti mengerjar Sasuke. Ia cukup kepayahan menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan pemuda bermata onxy itu.

'Sebenarnya Sasuke-_kun_ mau ke mana sih?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura sejenak menatap keadaan sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba mata _emerald-_nya menangkap dua sosok yang sedang duduk berdampingan di atas bukit.

Sakura segera menyusul Sasuke. Bisa gawat jika Sasuke ingin pergi ke sana. Acara berduaan Shikamaru dan Naruto bisa rusak nanti.

.

.

**Di sisi lain.**

Shikamaru dan Naruto duduk berdampingan di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Memandang bebas langit yang terbentang luas berhiaskan bintang-bintang di atas kepala mereka.

"Langitnya cerah, ya?" seru Naruto tetap menatap langit kelam di atasnya.

"Ya," Shikamaru menopang berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya yang disangga di balik tubuhnya.

Shikamaru melirik kekasihnya melalui ekor matanya. Dilihatnya gadis pirangnya itu sedang tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu?"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum manis ke arah Shikamaru.

"Tidak! Hanya saja… Aku merasa sudah lama kita tidak berduaan seperti ini," ucap Naruto tersenyum malu.

"Cih, menggelikan!" dengus Shikamaru sambil tersenyum remeh mendengar ungkapan kekasihnya.

"Uwee… Biarkan saja!"

**DUAR! DUAR!**

"Wah, pesta kembang apinya sudah dimulai," seru Naruto girang. Mata shappire itu berbinar-binar memantulkan letusan-letusan kembang api.

Melihat itu, Shikamaru juga ikut tersenyum. Tidak ada yang paling menyenangkan bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum riang ada di dekatmu.

"Shika_—_eh?" Naruto mengernyit bingung ketika kepalanya tidak mendarat mulus di bahu kekasihnya.

Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang sedang menoleh ke belakang. Pantas saja karena itu bahunya menjadi bergeser.

Tapi apa yang dilihat Shikamaru?

Mau tidak mau Naruto pun ikut menoleh. Naruto melotot tak percaya melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke tempatnya dan di belakang terlihat Sakura yang berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini?" gumam Naruto tidak suka akan kehadiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat kehadirannya sudah diketahui oleh sosok lain yaitu Shikamaru dan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura memberikan tatapan penyesalan ke arah dua insan itu.

Sakura meringis tersenyum kaku.

'Maafkan telah mengganggu acara kalian berdua, hehe …'

Seolah itulah yang sedang Sakura ucapkan melalui matanya.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan memelas. Berharap gadis itu bisa mengajak pergi Sasuke dari hadapannya sekarang juga.

Sakura yang seakan mengerti memandang ragu Sasuke.

"Err… Sasu_—_" belum Sakura mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu malah semakin nekad mendekati pasangan kekasih itu.

Naruto menatap Sakura kecewa. Harapannya sekarang musnah. Acara berduaan dengan Shikamaru tidak bisa berjalan lancar.

Naruto dengan kesal membalikkan badannya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke saat pemuda tampan itu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto ketus.

Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Mengernyit memandang aneh kepada Naruto. Baru saja gadis pirang itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup tersanjung. Dan sekarang gadis pirang itu berbicara ketus kepadanya?

"Kenapa? Aku merasa kau tidak keberatan dengan kehadiranku di sini."

Naruto melotot tidak suka pada Sasuke yang seenaknya menyatakan hal yang seperti itu.

Lalu Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Dilihatnya Shikamaru bersikap cuek menatap langit seolah kekasihnya itu tidak keberatan akan kehadiran Sasuke di antara mereka.

'Shikamaru bodoh!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, ya?" mohon Sakura sambil menyelip duduk di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Merasa bersalah juga karena mengganggu acara mereka berdua.

Naruto hanya tersenyum paksa ke arah Sakura.

"Indah, ya?"

Acara yang seharusnya ia lakukan berdua dengan kekasihnya sekarang rusak sudah.

Ahh… Mau apalagi, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya.

Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Ngh?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan tarikkan di pinggangnya.

"Shika?" seru Naruto pelan saat tahu siapa pelakunya.

Shikamaru menarik tubuh Naruto agar lebih dekat padanya. Diletakkannya dagu itu di bahu Naruto.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu," bisik Shikamaru.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan tetap memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau dengar aku tidak?" Shikamaru menggesek-gesekkan hidung pada hidung Naruto dengan gemas.

"Hehe…"

Akhirnya cengiran itu kembali terlihat di wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau suka kembang apinya?"

"Aku suka."

**Walaupun tidak bisa berduaan dengannya seperti yang diharapkan. Tapi kurasa seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Asalkan bisa selalu bersamanya, itu sudah membuat hatiku senang.**

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun. Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Shikamaru dan Naruto dengan mata _onyx_ itu. Yang entah kenapa terlihat hampa.

**TBC**

* * *

.

.**  
**

Yatta! Akhirnya chapter 6 sudah selesai. Gomen cerita tentang Sasuke yang menyelinap di antara ShikaNaru tidak. Yan hanya mengambil sudut pandang Naru yang kesal akan kehadiran Sasuke.

Gomen jika ceritanya semakin gaje, aneh, ngelantur dan membosankan.

Oke! Chapter depan ceritanya tentang Naru dilamar ma Shika dan Naru dengan suka rela menerimanya. Nanti ada scene Naru ma Sasu milih baju pernikahan dan ada sedikit salah paham karena Sasu yang dikira calon suami Naru. Disini selama persiapan untuk pernikahan Shika gak ada. Karena mendadak mendapat misi.

Oke! Special thanks to :** kanon1010, ayushina, CcloveRuki, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Misyel, Superol, Natsume Yuka, icha22madhen, Cassie Disandi, AkemyYamato, Ichinikyuu Rin Siwonnest, kyu's neli-chan**

**bacadoang : **Hehe … Yan juga pendukung SasuFemNaru tapi Yan juga tidak menolak akan ShikaFemNaru #plak Haha … Ya, nanti kalau ada idenya Yan bikin fic khusus ShikaNaru deh.

**Rey Ai3rin :** Yan emang niat bikin Sasu cemburu dan membuat Naru menderita *ditabok SasuNaru*

**baka nesiachan :** Gomen, Yan tak bisa update cepat. Selain Yan susah cari inspirasi Yan emang suka males *lagi-lagi tak bertanggung jawab* tapi yang penting sekarang Yan udah update kan? *kabur

**bakaruy-kun : **Gomen tidak ada lagi kissu SasuNaru dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi mungkin di chapter lain Yan bikin kissu SasuNaru + lemonannya *nah, loh?*

**Mika Uchiha :** *hug Mika* huwe… Kalau gini kan bingung antara milih Shika ma Sasu. Kalau bisa sih dua-duanya jadi *Plak* Ya, ShikaNaru emang jarang banget. Makanya Makanya lewat fic ini Yan menebar virus ShikaNaru. Yan harap nanti ada author yang bikin fic ShikaNaru *cuma ngarep*

**risa-chan-amarfi :** Heh? Emang apa yang telah Yan lakukan pada Sasu? *innocent* gomen! Tapi kali ini Yan gak telat update kan? *kabur sebelum kena golok*

**Aiko love SasuNaru :** Pasti itu. Jadi apapun Naru pasti keliatan kawaii *maksudnya?*  
Shika? Dikemanain ya? Lempar aja ke jurang. Beres kan? *dibantai FC Shika* tenang aja Yan gak bakal bikin Shika broken heart. Paling Naru yang Yan bikin broken heart *pasang wajah misterius*

**Naru3 :** Yosh Yan udah update!

**shia naru :** Wow! Sepertinya kau dendam ma Sasu ya? Yan belum dapet ide bikin fic ShikaNaru. Nanti deh kalau dapet ide Yan pasti publish deh…

**Meg chan :** tahu kok. Cuma Shika cuek aja.  
Ehem, kenapa ya?  
1. Perasaan Naru sedang kacau.  
2. Syok  
3. Karena tiba-tiba dicium pikirannya jadi kalut.  
Yan gak bisa ngasih alasan yang pasti cuma yang terlintar di otak Yan scenenya emang gitu. Lagipula ini dicium. Siapa yang tahan dicium? Naru aja dibikin klepek-klepek ma Shika bukan? *dicekek*

Yosh Arigatou kalian yang udah review. Dan Yan acungin 100 jempol yang udah ngikutin dari awal + review. *minjem jempol orang lain*

Yan harap kalian juga kembali meninggalkan jejak dengan cara review.

**Review Please …  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-Canon, typo(s), No Yaoi.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langit kelam bertaburan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di atas sana menaungi sang Bumi. Desiran angin dingin menjadi simponi yang pas untuk malam ini. Berbagi kehangatan di antara udara dingin dalam keheningan malam.

Shikamaru, pemuda tampan dan jenius itu menatap sosok gadis yang telah terlebih dulu terjun ke alam mimpi di sampingnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih terjaga.

Sosok gadis yang dicintainya begitu damai terbuai dalam mimpi. Deruan napas teratur dari gadis pirang itu begitu terasa di setiap tarikkan napasnya. Seolah mereka menggunakan organ paru-paru yang sama.

Perlahan Shikamaru menyusupkan tangan kirinya di leher Naruto. Menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam dekapannya. Mencari kehangatan lebih di atas _futon_ yang tergelar di atas lantai yang dingin.

Gadis pirang itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Menyamankan diri dengan lengan Shikamaru yang menjadi bantal tidurnya sekarang. Tangan Naruto bergerak mendekap tubuh kekasihnya tanpa sadar.

Shikamaru sedikit menundukkan kepalanya setelah Naruto yang berada dalam dekapannya merasa nyaman. Menatap kekasihnya penuh kasih sayang.

Shikamaru merasa begitu beruntung. Hidupnya terasa begitu bahagia mendapati gadis tercintanya berada di sampingnya. Hidupnya terasa begitu berwarna sejak bersama dengan kekasih yang dicintainya. Kadang selalu saja ada hal yang merepotkan, tapi ia tak pernah menyesal dengan hal itu.

Dibenahinya selimut yang mereka gunakan agar hawa dingin tidak mengganggu kenyamanan mereka.

**Cup!**

Dikecupnya kening itu dengan lembut.

"_Oyasumi_," kemudian pria berambut nanas itu ikut terjun dalam buaian mimpi bersama kekasihnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara kicau burung di pagi hari berbunyi riang.

"_Ohayou_."

Shikamaru memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Mengecup pipi kenyal itu sebagai buah pemanis dari ucapan selamat paginya.

"_Ohayou_," balas Naruto memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Senyum manis itu di gantikan dengan wajah merona.

"Kemana bajumu?" tanya Naruto menyadari keadaan kekasihnya yang telanjang dada.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak!" tungkas Shikamaru, "Ada kau yang menghangatkanku," ucap Shikamaru tetap asyik memeluk Naruto.

Jelas saja tindak laku Shikamaru membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Sudah sana pergi! Pakai bajumu!"

"Iya, iya."

Naruto memandang sosok Shikamaru yang perlahan hilang dari hadapannya.

Sungguh mereka sekarang sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri saja.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari apa yang sempat masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Sekarang mereka sudah tinggal dalam satu atap. Lebih tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu Shikamaru-lah yang telah mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama di rumah masa depan mereka. Naruto tidak masalah akan hal itu. Toh, ia hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen kecilnya itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ayahnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keinginan putranya itu.

Hidup satu atap bersama kekasihnya seperti saat ini seolah memberi gambaran pada Naruto saat mereka sudah menikah nanti. Bahkan mungkin nantinya ada sosok mungil yang menghiasi kehidupan mereka. Membayangkannya saja Naruto sudah merasa bahagia. Memiliki keluarga sendiri merupakan sebuah harapan kecilnya.

Naruto yang terlahir tanpa keluarga membuatnya tak pernah bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Jadi betapa bahagianya Naruto saat tahu ia tidak akan hidup sendirian lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shikamaru menatap ragu makanan yang telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Tentu saja makanan itu adalah buatan kekasihnya. Bukan kenapa-kenapa. Dari segi penampilan, makanan itu terlihat menggugah selera. Namun yang ia ragukan adalah rasanya. Ya, kadang penampilan bisa menipu bukan?

Apalagi ia tahu Naruto itu tidak ahli memasak.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang mulai mencicipi masakkan yang ia buat sendiri. Sedikit ragu apa rasanya enak atau tidak. Tapi ia sudah belajar memasak pada Shizune. Perempuan yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruto menatap penuh pengharapan jika masakan buatannya terasa enak.

"Lumayan."

"GAH! Kalau begitu jangan dimakan!" Naruto langsung menarik mangkok makanan Shikamaru yang berisi sup buatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang makan, Baka!" Shikamaru menarik kembali mangkok sarapannya. Namun Naruto segera menjauhkannya mangkok yang berisi sup itu darinya.

"Jangan dimakan jika tidak enak! Nanti kau sakit perut!"

"Siapa bilang tidak enak? Aku bilang lumayan."

"Jadi, supnya enak?"

"Lumayan," ucap Shikamaru tetap pada penilaiannya itu.

"Huh, bilang saja enak! Apa susahnya?" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

Tapi gadis itu merasa senang karena masakannya memang layak dimakan.

"Naruto," panggil Shikamaru.

"Ya?" seru Naruto gak tersentak kaget karena sedang asyik menatap kekasihnya yang sedang sarapan.

"Aku ingin minggu depan kita sudah bisa menikah."

"HEH?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan mengajaknya menikah dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah. Jika besok pun mereka bisa menikah ia mau-mau saja. Tapi setelah mendengar kekasihnya yang akan pergi menjalan misi hari ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan membuatnya menjerit tak rela. Maksimal selama satu minggu Shikamaru akan menjalankan misi itu.

Dan itu saat hari menjelang pernikahan mereka?

Yang benar saja!

Seharusnya Shikamaru ada bersamanya menyiapkan pernikahan mereka itu. Tapi kenapa ia malah ditinggal untuk menjalankan misi?

Dan satu lagi. Kenapa kekasihnya itu sudah bisa menjalankan misi sedangkan ia TIDAK?

_"BAA-CHAAAAN!"_

**BRAK!**

"Seharusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu baru kau masuk ke ruanganku, Naruto!" ucap Tsunade yang melihat pintu ruangannya didobrak dengan tragis.

Oh… Sungguh pintu yang malang.

"Tidak peduli! Aku ke sini datang untuk protes!"

"Oh… Begitu? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan peduli pada protes yang kau ajukan padaku," jawab Tsunade dengan nada bosan.

Tentu saja sikap sang Hokage itu mengundang kedutan kekesalan yang di dahi si Pirang.

_"BAA-CHAAANN!"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ck, sialan!"

Naruto berlari menuju gerbang utama Konoha. Iya yakin jika kekasihnya sudah berada di sana bersama lima orang lainnya yang juga merupakan tim dari misi itu.

Naruto merasa kesal. Hanya karena tubuhnya belum kembali total ia menjadi tidak bisa ikut menjalankan misi. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Baa-chan-nya itu jika kemampuan penyembuhan Naruto akhir-akhir ini terasa lambat dari biasanya. Ia juga merasakannya. Entah kenapa ia juga tidak tahu. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya itu?

Naruto melesat menambah kecepatannya saat ia melihat Shikamaru bersama lima orang lainnya sedang berkumpul.

"SHIKAMARUUU!"

Pria berambut nanas itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya sang kekasihnya berlari ke arahnya.

Shikamaru mengernyit. Bukankah ia tadi sudah berpamitan pada gadisnya itu? Lalu untuk apa Naruto sampai repot-repot menyusulnya kemari.

**Grep!**

"Kau harus pulang secepatnya!" Naruto langsung saja menerjang kekasihnya. Memeluk leher Shikamaru.

"Ya, akan kulakukan secepatnya," balas Shikamaru memeluk gadis pirangnya itu.

"Saat aku pulang, kuharap semua sudah siap," pinta Shikamaru kemudian mengecup bibir Naruto.

Dan sukses membuat Neji, Ino, Chouji, Izumo, dan Kotetsu memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat _pink_ di masing-masing wajah mereka saat melihat adegan itu.

"Aku pergi," pamit Shikamaru membuat Naruto harus melepas pelukannya pada pemuda itu.

Setelah itu mereka berlima pergi meninggalkan gerbang Konoha setelah persiapan sudah selesai dan perpamitan pada Naruto.

"Kau harus cepat kembali!" teriak Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikkan badannya, sebelum akhirnya mereka semua menghilang dalam sekejam mata.

"Kenapa dia tidak menoleh melihatku?" gumam Naruto.

Entah kenapa bola mata biru itu kini terlihat sendu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Terlihat lima _shinobi_ ninja Konoha melompat menapaki kaki-kaki mereka di setiap dahan pohon yang mereka lewati. Dan seorang pria berambut nanas berada di paling depan memimpin jalan.

"Kau tidak memberi tahu tentang misi kita pada Naruto, Shikamaru?" tanya Neji di belakang Shikamaru tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Tidak."

"Huh! Pantas saja Naruto mengijinkanmu pergi," dengus Ino.

Misi kali ini memang cukup berat, yaitu mencari tahu informasi Akatsuki yang akhir-akhir ini kembali bergerak. Organisasi yang tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja oleh dunia para shinobi.

Huh! Sungguh organisasi yang merepotkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Naruto terlihat begitu sibuk. Hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh kegiatan menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya. Naruto berusaha menutup-nutupi tentang rencana pernikahannya itu. Ia berencana untuk memberi tahu semua teman-temannya dan orang-orang terdekatnya sehari sebelum upacara pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan

Saat ini Naruto berjalan di antara para penduduk desa. Tangannya terdapat sebuah _notebook_ yang berisi tentang apa saja yang perlu dipersiapkan untuk pernikahannya nanti. Gadis itu berjalan tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya. Matanya tetap fokus pada notebook itu. Wajahnya berkedut bingung. Saat ini Naruto sedang mendapat kendala. Ini soal baju pengantin yang akan mereka gunakan nanti. Ia tidak tahu ukuran baju yang pas untuk Shikamaru.

Andai saja calon suaminya ada di sini mungkin ia tidak akan kebingungan seperti ini, memikirkan baju pengantin yang cocok dan pas untuk calon suaminya. Bagaimanapun juga kekasihnya harus terlihat tampan di hari pernikahan mereka nanti.

**BRAK!**

"Aduh…" ringis Naruto mengusap dahinya menabrak sesuatu yang keras di depannya.

"Jika berjalan gunakan matamu, _Dobe_!"

"_Teme_…"

Entah kenapa Naruto telonjak girang melihat pemuda tegap itu. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Sasuke untung aku bertemu denganmu. Kau harus membantuku!" seru Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Membantu?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Ayo ikut aku!"

Naruto langsung saja menarik Sasuke dan segera membawa pemuda itu ke suatu tempat. Tak peduli pria yang sedang ia tarik paksa itu meminta untuk melepaskannya.

Naruto merasa jika Kami-sama telah mengirim Sasuke datang untuk menjadi penolongnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di sinilah Sasuke berada sambil merengut kesal. Berada di sebuah butik dan dipaksa untuk memilih sebuah tuxedo yang menurutnya cocok dan bagus untuk dipakainya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Untuk apa ia dibawa kemari? Untuk apa tuxedo itu?

Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Di hari yang panas seperti ini kenapa ia harus mengenakan pakaian gerah seperti ini?

Sasuke membuka dua kancing kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak menggunakan jas hitamnya. Dibiarkan tersampir pasrah pada sandaran kursi yang sedang ia duduki.

"_Dobe_ sialan! Awas saja! Saat dia kembali, aku akan mematahkan tulang-tulangnya!" umpat Sasuke.

"_Teme_!"

Sasuke mendongak siap melancarkan niatnya yaitu mematahkan tulang-tulang si _Dobe_ saat mendengar suara cempreng itu.

Tapi nyatanya, apa yang ia lakukan?

Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya terdiam dan menatap sosok itu yang sekarang ini tampak tampil berbeda di hadapannya.

Sasuke terpana melihatnya. Sosok itu begitu cantik dengan gaun putih megar itu. Tangan tan itu mencengkram erat gaun megar di kedua sisinya yang menyapu lantai. Sedikit diangkat agar kaki-kaki kecil itu bisa melangkah dengan baik.

"_Teme_! Kau sudah memakainya?" seru Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"…"

"Heh? Kenapa jasnya tidak dipakai?" tanya Naruto.

"…"

"Sini aku pakaikan."

Naruto mengambil jas hitam itu. Diraihnya tangan Sasuke memasangkan jas itu pada pemuda yang masih terdiam itu.

Sasuke hanya diam tak protes. Ia masih terpesona dengan sosok Naruto saat ini. Walau wajah Naruto tidak didandani oleh _make_ _up_, tapi saat ini sosok Naruto tetap terlihat mempesona dengan gaun pengantin itu. Naruto tampak cantik natural.

Bahunya terekspos bebas. Lekuk badannya tercetak pas oleh gaun itu. Rambutnya pirang panjangnya terurai bebas begitu saja. Seperti biasanya.

Begitu mempesona. Bagai malaikat.

"Tuxedonya cocok sekali."

Naruto membenahi pakaian Sasuke kemudian mendongak menatap pemuda itu. Sasuke menatanya lekat.

"Menurutmu Shikamaru juga akan terlihat cocok menggunakan tuxedo ini?"

"Hn?"

"Iya, apa Shikamaru juga akan terlihat cocok menggunakan tuxedo ini?" ulang Naruto.

"Shikamaru?" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"_Teme_! Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh begini?" tanya Naruto mulai kesal.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak butuh Hn-mu itu. Aku butuh pendapat!" sergah Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku dibawa ke tempat seperti ini?"

"_Teme_… Aku ini sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu."

Alis Sasuke tertaut. Sedangkan Naruto menghela napas.

"Aku sedang memilihkan tuxedo untuk Shikamaru. Lusa depan kami akan menikah," ucap  
Naruto.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Teme, Shikamaru sedang menjalankan misi jadi ia tidak bisa memilihnya langsung tuxedonya. Lagipula, menurutku ukuran tubuh kalian itu hampir sama. Jadi aku membawamu kemari," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kau jangan bilang pada siapa pun tentang hal ini. Soalnya ini masih rahasia," pinta Naruto.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke tetap datar.

Sakit.

Hati Sasuke sakit saat itu juga. Debaran di jantungnya berubah menjadi denyutan yang menyakitkan. Dadanya seperti dihantam sesuatu hingga membuat dadanya sesak. Seperti tidak ada ruang udara untuk bernafas.

Berita pernikahan Shikamaru dan Naruto begitu mengejutkannya. Walaupun ekspresinya hampir tak berubah sedikit pun.

Tapi, memangnya ia harus menunjukan ekspresi seperti apa? Kecewa, sedih atau merasa senang?

Yang jelas yang terakhir itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Karena di dalam hatinya ada perasaannya yang tidak rela.

Gadis pirang itu akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi pada perasaannya. Apa mungkin ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis pirang itu?

Sejak kapan? Hingga perasaannya terasa begitu dalam pada Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa miris dalam hati. Kenapa ia baru menyadari perasaannya? Kenapa disaat gadis itu akan menjadi milik orang lain? Kenapa begitu cepat?

Pernikahan Shikamaru dan Naruto tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Apa yang sanggup ia lakukan untuk membuat Naruto beralih mencintainya? Membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya dalam waktu singkat? Itu tidak mungkin.

Lihat betapa bahagianya gadis Uzumaki itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri karena keadaan hatinya yang sedang berbunga-bunga. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang hancur lebur.

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Hanya sedang membayangkan Shikamaru yang mengenakan tuxedo ini. Dia pasti terlihat tampan."

"Akh, aku jadi malu," Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Semoga kau bahagia," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Ng?" Naruto mendongak.

Tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar. Ditatapnya pria bermata kelam itu dengan dalam. Namun, sayang Naruto tetap tidak menyadari tatapan miris yang tertuju padanya.

"_Arigatou_," seru Naruto tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum miris. Namun, lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. Yang ditangkapnya adalah senyum datar Sasuke tapi memiliki arti dalam.

**Jepret!**

**Jepret!**

Heh?

Naruto menangkap suara aneh. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut coklat sedang memegang kamera memotret dirinya dan Sasuke.

Wanita itu tersenyum menyadari perbuatannya. Ia telah mengganggu pasangan kekasih yang terlihat serasi itu. Itulah yang dipikirkan wanita itu.

"Hehe… Maaf karena aku tidak sopan memotret kalian tanpa ijin. Habis kalian terlihat cocok dan serasi sih," seru wanita berambut kecoklatan itu.

"He-hei! Sepertinya kau salah paham," seru Naruto terbata-bata.

"Akh, jangan malu-malu begitu!" wanita itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil terkikik geli.

"Ayo, foto satu kali lagi! Tapi kali ini lebih mesra, ya? Gratis, kok," pintanya.

"Ka-kau benar salah paham," Naruto terlihat panik

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pi_— _Sasuke?"

Naruto tidak bisa meneruskan penjelasannya saat tangan kiri Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang dagu gadis pirang itu dan membuatnya sedikit mendongak ke atas.

"Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah kenang-kenangan," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

**Cup!**

**Jepret!**

**Jepret!**

Mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto membelalak lebar saat sensasi lembut menyentuh pipinya. Sungguh tidak percaya dan di luar dugaannya. Sasuke… menciumnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke memandang halaman hijau di depannya. Lumayan luas dan asri. Suasananya juga tenang dan nyaman.

Sasuke menoleh saat Naruto datang menghampirinya sambil membawakan dua cangkir teh di atas nampan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau jadi tinggal di sini."

"Eh? Iya, baru satu minggu aku tinggal di sini," jawab Naruto mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ini rumah yang dibeli Shikamaru untuk kami berdua jika sudah menikah," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Tapi satu minggu yang lalu ia sudah mengajakku tinggal bersama di sini."

"…"

"…"

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Desiran angin berhembus menjadi gemerisik antara gesekan daun dan ranting terdengar beradu. Untuk sejenak mereka bisa merasakan kenyamanan di antara keheningan itu.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkanku kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sementara gadis di sampingnya terdiam. Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Naruto menengadah menatap langit biru di atasnya serta riak-riak awan yang bergumbul menghiasi langit yang terbentang luas itu.

"Tentu saja karena kau temanku! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan temanku sendiri terus tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura-chan untuk membawamu pulang. Kau tahu 'kan? Janji yang kuucapkan adalah janji seumur hidup! Karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku!" ucap Naruto penuh dengan tekad sambil menunjukan cengirannya. Tangannya teracung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Ck, kau bahkan tak pernah menganggapku teman," decak Sasuke memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku hanyalah orang yang selalu membuatmu iri. Aku adalah rivalmu. Bukan begitu?"

"Gah! Temeee! Siapa bilang aku selalu iri padamu?" bantah Naruto.

"…"

"Ya, mungkin aku menganggapmu sebagai rivalku, tapi bukan berarti kau bukan temanku! Ya, karena sifat menyebalkanmu itu selalu membuatku ingin melampauimu."

"…"

Naruto kembali menatap langit cerah yang masih terbentang bebas di atasnya.

"Tapi semakin lama aku bersamamu. Aku menjadi tahu. Di balik sikap menyebalkan itu ada Sasuke yang selalu menolong dan melindungiku tanpa kuminta," ucap Naruto sambil menerawang.

Ingatannya kembali saat ia terjatuh dan terseret arus sungai dan Sasuke menolongnya. Sasuke yang melindunginya dari serangan Haku. Saat itu Naruto tidak tahu kenapa pemuda raven itu melindunginya sampai seperti itu. Sampai mengorbankan dirinya hanya karena untuk melindunginya. Saat itu, rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat Sasuke yang sekarat di pangkuannya.

"Saat itu tanpa sadar aku sudah menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar rival."

Tanpa Naruto sadari kedua _onyx_ itu melebar mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Menolongmu, melindungimu. Kerana kau sudah menjadi sosok yang berharga bagiku."

Naruto meraih wajah Sasuke agar pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Kau sudah seperti saudaraku! Aku menganggapmu layaknya seorang Kakak bagiku."

Naruto menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke. Begitu dekat sehingga setiap tarikkan nafas yang mereka lakukan begitu terasa.

"Aku peduli padamu. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Jika kau merasa sakit aku juga merasakannya."

Sasuke terus terdiam mendengar tutur kata Naruto untuknya. Bahkan mata kelam itu kini bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Merasakan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu dengan hatinya. Dahi mereka terus menempel seolah sedang membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau tahu kenapa, Sasuke?" kini suara Naruto terdengar lebih pelan.

"Karena kita sama. Hanya jalan nasib yang kita lalui saja yang membuatnya tampak berbeda."

Perlahan mata _onyx_ itu terbuka menatap mata jernih Naruto begitu dalam.

Naruto mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Aku senang bisa membawamu pulang. Tapi aku juga tak bisa tenang. Kau meninggalkan Konoha dan juga membuat kekacauan di dunia shinobi. Tentu ini akan sulit bagi mereka untuk menerimamu kembali dengan lapang dada. Kau harus bisa membersihkan kembali namamu di hadapan mereka. Kau harus membuat mereka percaya jika kau sudah keluar dari kegelapan itu, oke!" Naruto tersenyum mencoba memberi keteguhan hati pada pria yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya itu.

"Hn."

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu, ayo masuk! Aku akan membuatkan makan siang."

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya di sebelah Sasuke. Hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun saat itu juga terhenti karena tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto menundukkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke yang masih terdiam dalam keadaan duduknya.

Sasuke tetap memegang tangan Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menikah dengan Shikamaru?"

Naruto menaikan alisnya, "Hah?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kembali rembulan menghiasi langit. Mengganti mentari yang merajai langit.

Sasuke duduk terdiam di atas ranjangnya. Ia tampak sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

Terlihat di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya terdapat tiga lembar foto tak beraturan.

Tiga lembar foto yang berisikan potret dirinya dan Naruto.

Potret pertama menampakkan gambar dirinya dan Naruto yang saling bertatapan. Telapak tangan Naruto menempel di dadanya. Tampak gadis itu sedang tersenyum pada pria di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum datar dan mata kelam itu terlihat teduh menatap sang gadis. Ya, sekilas memang seperti itu. Tapi jika diperhatikan itu bukan tatapan teduh melainkan tatapan sendu.

Potret kedua menampakkan mereka yang menoleh ke arah kamera. Wajah tersenyum Naruto masih tertangkap di sana sedangkan Sasuke menatap datar. Terlihat gambar potret itu memang seperti diambil secara sengaja.

Potret terakhir adalah potret Sasuke di mana ia mencium pipi Naruto di depan kamera dan wajah terkejut dari gadis pirang yang mendapat ciuman dadakan itu.

Tiga potret kenang-kenangan yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan. Di mana sang gadis dalam potret itu bukan pasangan yg sesungguhnya untuknya.

Karena gadis itu akan menikah dengan pria lain. Bukan dirinya.

Sungguh ia telah melakukan sebuah kebohongan jika ia mengatakan akan memusnahkan foto itu. Foto yang di mana mereka terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin.

Diambilnya tiga foto itu dan ditatapnya sejenak di antara keremangan cahaya di kamarnya. Kemudian Sasuke menarik satu laci paling bawah di meja itu. Disimpannya foto itu di sana dan kembali menutupnya.

Biarlah ia yang tetap menyimpan kenangan itu.

Kenangan antara dirinya dan Naruto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini angin berhembus kencang dan dingin. Mungkin karena musim panas yang sebentar lagi beralih ke musim gugur.

Naruto tampak sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di dalam kamarnya. Duduk di atas kursi dan mencatat sesuatu di atas meja di hadapannya. Ia sedang membuat daftar nama-nama orang yang akan ia undang ke acara pernikahannya besok.

**_Naruto_.**

**Tsk!**

Naruto menoleh ke arah balkon. Dilihatnya kincir angin yang ia pasang di balkon kamarnya terjatuh. Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian digesernya pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu dan keluar menuju balkon. Diambilnya kincir angin itu, yang ternyata gagang kayu kincir angin itu patah.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Dibiarkannya angin yang berhembus kencang itu mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang. Tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam yang berlengan pendek dan celana pendek di atas lututnya. Padahal angin berhembus dingin sekitarnya.

Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Kincir angin itu adalah pemberian kekasihnya. Saat pemuda berambut nanas itu menyatakan perasaan cinta kepadanya.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Dipegang erat-erat kincing angin yang patah itu di depan dadanya.

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja," bisiknya pelan bersama rembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai daun dari pohonya. Menerbangkan sebuah harapan kecil agar permohonannya terkabulkan.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

.**  
**

Fuuh … akhirnya Yan biasa nyelesain chapter 7. Yo! bagaimana dengan SasuNaru-nya di chapter ini?

apa bagus? jelek? tidak seru? hoh, Yan memang bukan author yang bisa diharapkan T.T *pundung*

Gomen update telat yaw *pasang wajah tak berdosa*

**Oke! special's thanks to : kanon1010, CcloveRuki, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Superol, Natsume Yuka, icha22madhen, Cassie Disandi, kyu's neli-chan, Maira Kanzaki, kyuki-uchicha, Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi, shiho Nakahara, PrincessChiken,  
**

**Namikaze Trisha :** Yo, ceritanya Naru lagi sebel ma Sasu dan lagi kesemsem ma Shika. Ya, jadi gitu deh #plak XD  
Yan udh tegaskan di sebelum-sebelumnya end-nya SasuNaru.

**naru3 :** Iya, sekarang di chap ini perasaan Sasu sudah diperjelas. HUWEEE … kenapa Shika juga diusir? Sakura ma Karin aja tuh! *dikeroyok rame-rame*

**shia naru :** Hehe … untuk saat ini SasuNaru dulu yaw^^

**Meg chan :** Hoho … kayaknya kamu udah bisa nebak nih chap depan bakal terjadi apa.^^

**Oxygen :** Aduh jangan nangis darah dong. nanti kamu bisa mati kehabisan darah dan yang penting kamu gak bisa review lagi. Huuuuuu… *disorakin rame-rame*

**bacadoang :** Siap bos! Yan emang lagi seneng-senengnya update fic ini. Ini berkat kalian juga yang memberikan respon positif dari kalian semua. *nangis terharu*

**silentreader :** Aduh … Suka SasuHina ya? Haha … kita liat aja nanti *smirk*

**X :** Tenang aja ini pair SasuNaru kok. di sebelum-sebelumnya Yan udah ngasih tahu kalau fic ini bakal end SasuNaru. makanya Yan minta maaf yang udah berharap dengan end ShikaNaru. tapi Yan merasa mereka tidak akan keberatan kok karena mereka itu juga fans SasuNaru. Hoho … ini karena ulah author yang seenaknya menebar virus ShikaNaru. jadi pada sama ShikaNaru deh XD *ditabok*

**Itachi no koibito :** Haha … *cengengesan* bagaimana ya? Yan kan udah kasih tahu sebelumnya. sepertinya end-nya gak bisa ShikaNaru *garuk-garuk kepala* bingung sih banyak juga yang minta end ShikaNaru. tapi mau bagaimana lai Yan udh buat konsep ceritanya dari awal. kalo dirubah? err … gak tahu deh kya gimana hasilnya.

**Reigo :** Hehe … *cuma bisa nyengir*

**Rey Ai3rien :** Hehe … disini udah ada kemajuan kan hubungan SasuNaru-nya?

**baka nesia chan :** Hoho … thanks. kenapa gak Gaara? Oh, pertama Yan mikir mau buat fic ini pake Gaara kok. tapi karena Gaara seorang Kazekage terus gak bakalan bisa lama-lama Naru. Dan Yan juga gak bisa bikin Gaara bolak-balik Suna-Konoha. Kan kasian Gaara capek. jadi mangkir aja ma Shika lebih praktis dan tidak merepotkan *digetok*

**Atsukhi :** Hehe … Sasu-Teme udah bikin Yan menderita tuh. *nunjuk chap yang di atas tentang Sasu yang penuh penderitaan* #plakplakplak

Yo! Thanks semuanya. sepertinya dengan meluncurnya chapter terbaru (?) kali ini kalian sudah biasa menebak apa yang terjadi di chapter depan.

selanjutnya Yan butuh reviewnya.  
silahkan menyumbang (?)

**Review Please …  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-Canon, typo(s), No Yaoi.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 8**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Bleshh…  
**

Shikamaru membelalak saat merasakan sesuatu yang mencoba menembus kulitnya dari bagian belakang tubuhnya di belakangnya. Tanah yang dipijaki Shikamaru, muncul benang-benang cakra dari bawah tanah. Mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui punggungnya. Benang-benang cakra itu terus bergerak bagai ular yang telah menemukan sarang makanannya. Menyusup masuk dan siap menerkam apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

"SHIKAMARUUU!"

Ino menjerit saat temannya berada di ambang bahaya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Kaki kirinya terluka parah membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tak berdaya. Wajahnya kini basah oleh derai air mata yang meluncur bebas dari kedua bola matanya.

Temannnya dalam bahaya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Ino menangisi dirinya. Menangisi ketidakberdayaannya. Menangisi ketidakmampuannya untuk melindungi temannya. Menangisi dirinya yang lemah.

Lelaki berambut hitam dan memiliki mata merah seperti darah itu tampak menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Mata merah bagai setan itu begitu puas akan aksinya.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu, Bocah!" ucap pria itu yang diketahui adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Bisa dilihat dari jubah hitam bergambar awan merah yang dikenakan pria itu. Sebuah ciri khas anggota Akatsuki.

Tubuh pria itu berdiri kaku di hadapan Shikamaru. Terlihat di sekeliling tubuhnya terdapat sesuatu yang melilitnya sehingga ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Pria itu memang telah terkena Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu milik Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menyunggingkan tersenyum lemah. Keringat dingin terus keluar membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Sesuai dugaanku, kau memang memiliki kemampuan khusus yang kau sembunyikan. Kau selalu menggerakkan tanganmu dan menyebutkan jutsu yang ingin kau gunakan. Tapi jutsumu selalu aktif lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Cara kau mengaktifkan jutsu itu hanya tipuan! Sekarang sudah terbukti walaupun aku sudah mengunci gerak tubuhmu tapi kau masih bisa menggunakan jutsu," ucap Shikamaru memaparkan semua dugaannya selama ini.

"HAHAHAHA…" pria itu tertawa keras.

"Kau memang jenius bocah. Ya, yang kau katakan memang benar. Aku menggunakan gerak tanganku setiap saat akan menggunakan jutsu untuk mengelabui musuh. Kelebihanku adalah cukup mengatakan jutsu yang ingin kugunakan maka jutsu itu sudah aktif dengan sendirinya," akunya

Pria itu menatap Shikamaru dengan kedua bola mata merah darah itu sambil menampilkan seringainya.

"Kau memang hebat tapi, kau juga melakukan satu kesalahan besar. Kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri hanya demi memastikan semua dugaanmu itu," kembali pria itu tertawa dengan keras.

Shikamaru menatap tajam lawan bicara. Iya, memang ia telah melakukan sesuatu hal yang nekat. Membawa dirinya ke depan pintu kematian. Shikamaru lupa jika di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang tak pernah segan-segan untuk membunuh semua lawan. Bahkan dengan cara mengenaskan sekalipun.

Tangan Shikamaru bergetar terus mempertahankan Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu yang ia gunakan untuk terus mengikat lawan. Tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas. Tubuh bagian dalamnya seperti sedang dikoyak hingga terasa begitu menyakitkan. Denyut jantungnya begitu berdetak keras di dadanya. Bagai dalam cengkraman seseorang, jantungnya berdenyut-denyut kuat meminta agar bisa berdetak bebas.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…"

Desahan nafasnya semakin terdengan jelas. Shikamaru mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas. Ia mencoba untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi, oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya hanyalah sedikit. Tak sebanding dengan oksigen yang ia ambil. Semua seolah terbuang sia-sia.

"Perlu kau tahu. Benang cakra yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu itu bukanlah benang cakra biasa. Benang cakra ini bisa mengeluarkan racun di sepanjang permukaannya. Dan sepertinya kau sudah mulai merasakan efeknya," ucapnya menyeringai saat melihat darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir sebelah kiri Shikamaru.

"Dengan begitu kau akan segara MATI!" teriak pria itu dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari kukungan Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu milik Shikamaru.

**BRAKK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan raksasa menghantam tubuh pria anggota Akatsuki itu. Kemudian muncul Kotetsu, Izumo dan Neji datang menghampiri Shikamaru. Dengan cepat Kotetsu memotong benang-benang cakra itu dengan kunai yang sudah dipasangi oleh kertas cakra. Kemudian membawa tubuh lemas Shikamaru ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Sedang Neji dan Izumo siap melawan pria yang bernama Apacchi itu.

Ino mulai menggunakan cakra penyembuhannya pada Shikamaru untuk memeriksa keadaan pria berambut nanas itu. Kedua telapak Ino bergerak perlahan dari dada hingga perut Shikamaru memeriksa organ-organ dalamnya.

"Ck, dia juga melarikan diri sama seperti partnernya," seru Izumo datang menghampiri yang lainnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting untuk saat ini adalah keselamatan Shikamaru. Sepertinya dia terluka parah," ucap Kotetsu mengerlingkan matanya pada Shikamaru. Melihat wajah Shikamaru yang pucat dan keringat dingin yang terus keluar dengan deras dari tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana Ino?" tanya Choji di samping kiri Shikamaru yang terbaring lemah. Ia memandang sahabatnya khawatir.

Gadis pirang itu menggeleng, "Keadaannya parah. Organ-organ vitalnya sudah terkena racun," ucap Ino dengan suara seraknya.

Air matanya kembali jatuh tak sanggup menerima kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan penawar racunnya?" tanya Neji.

"Penawar racunnya juga tidak bekerja."

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat membawa kembali Shikamaru ke Konoha," cetus Choji. Ia belum mau kehilangan sahabatnya. Tidak secepat ini. Tidak! Tidak untuk sekarang.

"Itu tidak akan sempat. Racunnya menyebar dengan cepat. Shikamaru pasti_—_"

Ino benar-benar tidak bisa melanjukan kata-katanya lagi. Tangisnya langsung pecah. Ia merasa tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini. Ia tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa," terdengar suara lemah Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan sahabat perempuannya.

"Shikamaru…"

Kini Choji pun tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Air mata mengalir dan suaranya bergetar memanggil nama temannya yang tengah sekarat itu.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum lemah melihat kedua sahabatnya menangis untuknya.

Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh kedua sahabatnya. Rasa takut akan kehilangan. Ia juga pernah merasakannya. Ketika ia melihat guru pembimbing yang ia sayangi berada di ambang itu ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan hidup guru kesayangannya itu. Ia juga merasakan takut akan kehilangan guru kesayangannya itu. Mengetahui hal itu dadanya terasa sesak. Rasanya ia juga ingin menangis akan garis takdir yang telah dibuat. Membuatnya ingin menjerit protes karenanya.

Shikamaru menatap langit yang berada di atas sudah berubah menjadi kelabu. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Sepertinya racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mulai menyerang saraf-saraf penglihatannya.

Padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa menempuh kehidupan barunya bersama kekasih tercinta. Padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa memiliki keluarga kecil yang ia impi-impikan. Padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan Naruto untuk jangka waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Tak lebih dari ini.

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

Rintik hujan mulai turun tak mampu menahan beban berat mereka. Langit pun siap untuk menangis.

"Ne… ji…" panggil Shikamaru dengan sisa tenaganya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mendekat pada Shikamaru dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan telinganya di depan mulut Shikamaru agar ia bisa mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda berambut nanas itu yang sudah menyerupai bisikan itu.

Bibir itu mulai bergerak membisikkan sesuatu. Neji senantiasa mendengarkan setiap untaian kata Shikamaru untuknya. Namun ada pernyataan yang membuat mata ungu keabuan itu membelalak. Kedua bola mata itu menandakan ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang telah ia dengar. Sesuatu yang belum tentu ia bisa lakukan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hujan," gumam Naruto saat melihat pemandangan di luar kaca jendelanya.

Suara gemuruh air yang berjatuhan di atas permukaan bumi sekarang ini terdengar jelas di telinganya. Mata sapphirenya kini beralih menatap kincir angin pemberian kekasihnya.

Kini, kincir angin itu sudah ia perbaiki.

Diambilnya kincir angin itu. Jari lentiknya memutar baling-balingnya kemudian meniupnya hingga baling-baling kincir angin itu berputar cepat. Naruto memandang kecewa dengan cuaca hari ini. Karena hujan turun, ia tidak bisa memasang kincir angin itu di balkon kamarnya.

Naruto duduk di atas kursi sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kedua kakinya. Ia merasa bosan. Rasanya tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum membayangkan hal-hal yang manis yang akan terjadi di hari pernikahanya besok. Matanya beralih pada tuxedo berwarna hitam di atas tempat tidurnya. Naruto beranjak dari kursinya kemudian ia membentangkan tuxedo yang akan dipakai oleh Shikamaru di hari pernikahan mereka.

Naruto memegang bagian lengan tuxedo itu. Menggerakan kaki-kaki telanjangnya membayangkan jika Shikamaru sedang berada di hadapannya dan berdansa dengannya. Membayangkan itu, Naruto langsung memeluk tuxedo itu dengan gemas. Ia tidak sabar dengan hari esok.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukkan pintu membuat Naruto berhenti berangan-angan. Ia menaruk kembali tuxedo itu dengan rapi di atas kasur dan bergegas pergi ke tempat pintu depan rumahnya.

"Neji?" seru gadis pirang itu saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Mana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto saat matanya tak menemukan tanda-tanda akan kehadiran kekasihnya di balik tubuh teman satu tim calon suaminya.

Jika Neji ada di sini. Seharusnya Shikamaru juga sudah menyelesaikan misinya. Itulah pikir Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto menatap heran jounin di hadapannya. Karena pemuda itu hanya diam menatapnya.

Neji menatap datar gadis di hadapannya. Namun hati dalam keadaan bingung. Hatinya bergejolak. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan berita ini pada Naruto.

.

.

**Tak!**

Kincir angin itu meluncur jatuh dari genggaman Naruto. Wajahnya menegang dan air matanya meluncur bebas dari kedua mata sapphirenya tanpa ia inginkan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau bohong," tuduh Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Neji. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar menepis dirinya dari kenyataan yang ada di depannya.

Neji tetap diam. Mengatup kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Matanya menatap sendu gadis di hadapannya.

'Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!'

Naruto terus melafalkan kata-kata itu di otaknya. Ini pasti ada yang salah. Ini pasti ada kekeliruan. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!

Kekasihnya sudah berjanji untuk pulang secepatnya. Besok mereka akan menikah. Ya, besok mereka akan mengikat janji untuk hidup bersama selamanya hingga maut menjemput mereka. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menempuh hidup yang bahagia. Ini pasti lelucon. Ya, ini hanya lelucon yang sangat lucu.

Tapi kenapa air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir? Kenapa dada terasa sesak dan sakit.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hujan terus turun mengguyur permukaan bumi dengan deras. Seolah langit juga sedang ikut menangis merasakan duka yang mendalam yang sedang dirasakan oleh sebagian masyarakat Konoha.

Satu lagi mereka harus kehilangan ninja yang mereka miliki.

Nara Shikmaru yang terkenal sebagai orang malas dan tidak mau direpotkan oleh sesuatu hal tapi miliki hati yang baik dan otak jenius, kini tewas saat menjalankan misinya. Seorang jounin muda yang merupakan salah satu ninja yang dapat diandalkan.

Semua tampak mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Menandakan bahwa mereka dalam duka cita atas kematian salah satu jounin muda Konoha itu.

Konohamaru, anak berambut hitam itu berdiri di samping Naruto sambil memegang tangan kanan gadis itu dengan erat. Memberi kekuatan batin pada gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto mengerlingkan matanya menatap sosok itu.

Dia, Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di depan makam kekasihnya. Berdiri kaku bak patung mengabaikan air hujan yang terus menghujaminya tanpa ampun. Gadis itu tidak menangis atau meraung karena ditinggal kekasih yang dicintainya. Wajah itu hanya menatap datar pemakaman kekasihnya. Mata sapphirenya kini redup menatap kosong dan hampa. Namun tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam. Sosok itu kini terlihat rapuh walaupun sosok itu berusaha untuk terlihat tegar.

Kembali Sasuke menatap makam yang ada di depan matanya.

Entah apa yang harus ia rasakan saat ini. Senang karena pemuda yang akan mempersunting gadis yang dicintainya kini telah mati atau ikut berduka cita karena salah satu temannya itu telah tiada.

Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sasuke merasa lega. Ya, sangat lega. Karena dengan kematian Shikamaru untuk detik ini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang telah ia cintai.

Picik.

Katakan saja ia memang seperti itu. Karena telah mengambil keuntungan dalam kejadian ini. Memanfaatkan kekosongan hati sang gadis yang baru saja ditinggal mati oleh kekasihnya.

Mungkin ia juga harus berterima kasih pada Shikamaru karena telah membuka peluang ini untuknya. Sedikit membuka kesempatan untuk merebut hati gadis yang ia cintai hingga gadis itu juga berbalik mencintainya.

Harapan yang dikiranya harus dikubur dalam-dalam, kini harapan itu datang datang menghampirinya. Sasuke merasa jika Kami-sama berada di pihaknya.

Sungguh ia tidak mau mengakui hal ini. Ia lelaki kejam mana mau Kami-sama berada di pihaknya. Namun takdir yang mengatakannya. Orang yang menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan Naruto kini telah tiada.

Tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Menampakkan seringai tipis.

Dengan ini ia bisa memilikinya. Ia akan membuat Naruto jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat gadis itu mencintainya lebih daripada gadis itu mencintai pemuda Nara itu. Setelah itu ia akan membuat Naruto benar-benar menjadi miliknya hingga tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani menyentuhnya. Membangkitkan kembali Klan Uchiha bersama gadis tercintanya.

Heh, bukan rencana yang buruk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa menemui Naruto. Dan ini membuatnya khawatir. Ia takut gadis pirang itu berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak. Kematian Shikamaru membuat Naruto benar-benar terpuruk.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Sakura mengetuk pintu di depannya dengan tidak sabaran. Untuk beberapa saat ia mununggu respon dari dalam. Namun hal itu tak kunjung datang padanya. Sekali lagi Sakura kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

**Cklek.**

Tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sakura mengernyit, 'Pintunya tidak dikunci?'

Tanpa ragu lagi Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Mencari Naruto dan memastikan keadaan gadis itu.

Naruto masuk ke sebuah kamar. Namun kamar itu terlihat kosong. Sakura memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar itu berharap bisa menemukan sosok gadis pirang di dalamnya. Lalu matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah tumpukkan di atas meja di kamar itu.

Sakura membekap mulutnya. Di tangannya terdapat undangan pernikahan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Astaga ia tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Jika dilihat dari tanggal pernikahan yang tercantum di undangan itu, seharusnya hari ini adalah acara pernikahan mereka.

'Astaga Naruto…'

Sakura segera keluar dari kamar itu dan segera mencari sosok Naruto. Tiba-tiba kaki-kaki itu berhenti bergerak. Mata Sakura menangkap sosok familiar berada di beranda rumah itu.

Sakura bernapas lega saat melihat gadis pirang yang sedang ia khawatirkan baik-baik saja. Naruto sedang duduk di beranda sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu geser rumahnya. Menatap diam halaman belakang rumahnya.

Sakura menatap sendu gadis itu. Pasti sedih rasanya. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Naruto. Tapi nyatanya …

Perlahan Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. Udara berhembus dingin akhir-akhir ini. Tidak baik bagi Naruto berada terus di luar. Ia bisa sakit karenanya. Apalagi dengn baju tipis yang sedang dikenakan oleh gadis itu.

"Naru…"

Sakura memegang pundak Naruto yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Seketika Sakura membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

"ASTAGA NARUTO!" jerit histeris Sakura saat menemukan Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengucur dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Neji berlari menghentakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di lorong rumah sakit Konoha. Suara derap kakinya bergema di antara lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang saat ini terlihat sepi itu. Wajah terlihat tegang. Ia sedang dilanda rasa khawatir.

Neji berbelok memasuki tikungan di sebelah kanannya. Ia menemukan Kiba dan Sasuke yang sedang bersadar di tembok secara berhadap-hadapan di ujung koridor yang juga merupakan ruang UGD berada.

Neji berjalan pelan sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Neji," panggil Kiba saat menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hn."

Neji kini beralih menatap pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang tampak acuh akan keberadaannya saat ini. Sedikit heran karena menemukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke ada di tempat seperti ini.

**Cklek.**

Pintu itu terbuka menampakan sang _Hokage_ dan gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Membuat Neji dan Kiba segera datang menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru-_chan_? Dia baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya 'kan?" tanya Kiba dengan tak sabaran. Menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar mencemaskan Naruto.

"Ia tidak apa-apa. Hanya stress dan kedinginan karena terlalu lama berdiam diri di luar saat cuaca dingin," ucap Tsunade.

"Syukurlah…" Kiba bernapas lega.

"Bagaimana dengan kandungannya? Apa juga baik-baik saja?"

Tsunade membulatkan matanya, "Neji… Ba-bagaimana kau_—_"

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kandungan? Maksudmu Naruto hamil?" ucap Kiba tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang juga berada di sanapun ikut terkejut.

'Naruto hamil?'

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Yatta! Yan update lagi walaupun telat.

Maafkan saya telah membuat Shikamaru meninggal. Huuuuuuuu *disoraki readers*

maaf membuat kalian kecewa. Huuuuuuuuu *disorakin lagi*

Ayolah ini demi SasuNaru *ditimpukin*

Oke! Chapter kali ini pendek. Udah telat dibikin pendek lagi. Mohon maaf, jika tulisan Yan ini tak cukup membuat kalian menangis terharu. Itulah kekurangan Yan. Tidak pandai berbahasa dan membawa suasana. Haha… Yan tahu di awal cerita di chapter kali ini begitu gaje dan tidak masuk akal. Eerrr… benar 'kan?

Yan memang membuat kisah ShikaNaru ini seperti AsumaKurenai. Tragis sekali T.T

**Oke! special's thanks to : kanon1010, yahiko namikaze, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Superol, Xiah Julli, AkemyYamato, Natsume Yuka, kyu's neli-chan, shiho Nakahara,  
**

**Yashina Uzumaki : **Hehe … Yan udah update nih.

**ruika :** Iya, karena Shikamarunya mati jadi otomatis ShikaNarunya di stop sampai di sini. Huhuhu … *nangis masal*

**Battle Soldier FemNaru Fans :** belum bisa kayaknya. Naru lagi sedih tuh *nunjuk Naru* Tapi pasti ada kok XD

**bacadoang : **Hehe … Begitulah. Thanks udah selalu menanti fic ini.

**XXX : **Ya, memang begitu adanya. Lagipula Yan 'kan tidak sedang main tebak-tebakan kok. Makanya Yan bilang 'Kalian pasti bisa menebak chapter berikutnya seperti apa?' Iya kan?

**Meg chan : **Hehe … Bisakah di chapter ini Yan membuatmu menangis darah meg chan?

**shia naru : **Hehe … Itu kelemahan Yan dalam berbahasa. Jadi maklumi aja jika fic ini terkesan membosankan karena dari segi bahasa yang tidak menarik dan tidak membawa alur suasana. Ya, nanti Yan buat ShikaNaru setelah fic Yan yang lainnya beres. Gak enak juga fic yang lain belum selesai eh, buat fic baru lagi.

**xxxx : **Hehe … Iya kayaknya setelah Shikamaru pergi penghalangnya adalah Sakura.

**Namikaze Trisha : **Oh … Sungguh disayangkan ShikaNaru gak jadi nikah *dicekek*

**Naru Freak :** Yan cengengesan baca review dari kamu. Tenang Yan gak bakal nganggep ini flame karena Yan tahu mana flame mana kritikan. Pertama Yan minta maaf karena udah buat kamu enek baca fic Yan ini *sembah sujud* sepertinya Anda kurang suka dengan ShikaNaru yang Yan buat. Salah Yan juga yang tidak begitu fokus akan perasaan Naru pada Sasu malah sebaliknya Yan bikin gambaran perasaan Naru pada Shika. Di sini tidak ada orang ketiga kok. Cinta Sasu yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yan sudah mengatakan SasuNaru belum muncul. Mungkin nanti juga hubungan SasuNaru akan lebih ke Hurt/Comport bukan Romance seperti ShikaNaru. Naru lemot masalah cinta? Tidak! Tidak! Yan gak bakal membuat itu menjadi alasan Yan. Tidak perlu mengingatkan Sakura, kalau memang Naru lemot masalah cinta mungkin ia juga tidak menyadari perasaannya pada Shika. Nanti Sasu datang buat menangin Naru? Ya, itu benar apa adanya. Tapi salah jika hanya karena itu membuat Naru sadar akan perasaannya ma Sasu. Di sini Naru belum menunjukan punya feeling ma Sasu. Jadi tidak secepat itu, Say. Itu akan terlihat memasakan adan akan terlihat alur ceritanya dipercepat. Yan ingin cerita ini terlihat mengalir. Shika dibuat tertarik ma Konoichi lain? Oh, NO! Di mata Yan Shika itu tipe yang setia. Masa Yan bikin Shika selingkuh sih...  
Hehe... Yan sendng kita Anda bilang penulisan Yan bisa dikatakan bagus dan menghibur. Bukan Anda akan merasa terlibur karena suatu cerita yang menarika dan membuat Anda menjadi begitu mencintai sebuah pair atau bahkan membenci pair itu sendiri. Jadi yang bisa simpulkan bahwa Anda tidak menyukai pair ShikaNaru. So thanks atas kritikannya :D

**kotaru : **Hehe … Iya sekarang Naru sedih gara-gara Yan. Huweeee *kabur*

**slentreader : **Ya, dan memang kenyataannya begitu. Haha … Begitu ya? Yan emang berniat bikin full pair SasuNaru setelah Shika meninggal. Sasu orang ketiga? Di sini Sasu bukan orang ketiga makanya Yan menuliskan pairnya SasuNaru, ShikaNaru. Bukan SasuNaruShika atau ShikaNaruSasu. Dan perlu di jelaskan. Di sini pair ShikaNaru bukan slight (selingan) sudah jelas bukan karena dua pair ini sama-sama mendominasi fic ini.

**Ace Sam Luffy : **Iya, emang terinspirasi dari ending Naruto yang Long Kiss Good Bye itu.

**Rey Ai3rien : **Iya begitulah.

**Mellya aigaara :** Hoho … Mell ma Gaara? Oh, tidak bisa! Mending Gaara ma Yan aja *ditabok

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi malas login : **Ah, kau ini bagaimana sih. Kan biar Yan gak ribet. Jadi langsung balas lewat PM *plak Yap Yan udah update nih.

Oke thanks kalian udah review. Karena menurut Yan review itu sebuah penghargaan buat fic Yan sendiri. Thanks too yang buat udah fave atau alerts fic Yan ini.  
Sankyuu minna … :D

Kira-kira nama yang cocok buat anak Naru nanti apa ya? bisa sumbangkan idenya?

**Review please …  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-Canon, typo(s), No Yaoi.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 9**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar tempat Naruto dirawat. Ia datang ingin melihat kondisi gadis pirang itu. Namun, pemuda berambut jabrik itu nampak enggan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke memasang wajah yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Entah berapa kali ia dikejutkan terhadap sesuatu saat kedatangannya di kampung halamannya ini.

Satu lagi fakta yang harus Sasuke terima.

Naruto hamil.

Ia baru saja mengetahui hal itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Gadis yang dicintainya mengandung benih dari pria lain. Nara Shikamaru, dialah orangnya. Orang yang juga merupakan kekasih Naruto.

Neji yang telah menceritakan semuanya. Kenapa ia bisa tahu tentang kehamilan Naruto. Jounin berambut coklat itu mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahuinya dari Shikamaru sebelum lelaki itu meninggal. Semua tampak terkejut tak terkecuali dirinya. Bahkan Tsunade yang baru saja tahu akan kehamilan Naruto saat memeriksanya memekik tidak percaya.

Bagaimana Nara Shikamaru itu bisa tahu jika kekasihnya telah mengandung benihnya. Padahal selama ini tidak terjadi sesuatu yang ganjal pada Naruto.

Usia kehamilan Naruto saat ini baru saja berusia satu bulan. Jadi aneh jika Naruto tidak mengalami gejala-gejala umum yang biasanya terjadi pada wanita sedang hamil.

Ya, satu bulan di mana Sasuke juga baru menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Konoha.

Ia tahu Naruto mencintai Shikamaru dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka hubungan mereka sudah seintim itu.

Dalam hubungan Naruto dan Shikamaru dalam satu tahun ini mereka sudah mempunyai rumah masa depan. Tinggal bersama, bahkan mereka hampir saja menikah. Dan satu lagi hal yang menyakitkan bagi Sasuke, mereka juga pernah tidur bersama.

Hanya dalam jangka satu tahun itu mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejauh itu?

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana ia bisa membuat Naruto melupakan sosok pria Nara itu jika ada janin itu yang selalu membuat Naruto mengingatkan pada sosok pria di cintainya. Ayah dari janin tersebut.

Sasuke membuang nafasnya. Ia tidak boleh menyerah dalam hal ini. Ia tidak boleh menyerah jika ingin mendapatkan Naruto. Mau ada atau tidak adanya janin itu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana cara mengambil hati Naruto. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Bukankah ia ingin hidup bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Diam tanpa ekspresi menatap keluar jendela.

Sekarang semuanya terasa hampa. Semuanya terasa kosong. Semuanya tampak buram. Tidak ada warna-warna cerah dalam kehidupannya. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang akan menyambutnya setiap hari. Semuanya telah pergi meninggalkannya dalam kehidupan yang hampa dan dingin.

Semuanya telah pergi bersama sosok yang hilang dari jangkauannya. Sosok itu telah menghilang selamanya. Sosok yang ia cintai.

Ia ingin berharap jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah datang ke dalam kehidupannya.

Menunggu ia menunggu bahwa mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir. Namun saat itu ia berharap sosok yang dicintainya kembali berada di sampingnya. Saat itu juga Naruto dihempaskan dengan keras berkali-kali oleh harapan itu sendiri. Harapan yang begitu mustahil datang ke hadapannya.

Ia selalu saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia selalu mendapati tempat tidur di sampingnya kosong. Tempat itu selalu kosong dan dingin.

Ia rindu kehangatan yang selalu menyergapnya setiap malam. Ia rindu dekapan hangat saat sebelum mereka tidur. Ia rindu sapaan hangat yang selalu di bumbui oleh kecupan manis di pagi hari. Namun kini semuanya telah meninggalkannya. Yang ada hanya rasa dingin yang selalu mendekapnya.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Tubuh Naruto tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang hangat. Sebuah suara khas yang di telinga membisikan sesuatu padanya. Suara itu terdengar lembut namun begitu menyayat hatinya. Membuatnya ingin menangis.

Sasuke mendekap tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Sejenak ia merasakan jika tubuh itu menegang. Namun kembali rileks setelah ia membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto. Sasuke terus mendekap Naruto dalam diam. Berharap bisa memberi kenyaman bagi gadis itu.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke dapat merasakan sensasi dingin mengenai tangannya. Sasuke mulai merasakan jika tubuh itu mulai bergetar. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke tahu Naruto menangis setelah menahan semua perasaan yang membucah di dadanya hingga tak terbendung lagi.

Sasuke mendekap erat Naruto saat gadis itu mulai terisak sambil menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan lirih.

Sakit.

Hati Sasuke berdenyut sakit saat Naruto menjerit-jerit memanggil nama itu dengan suara penuh kesakitan. Hatinya ikut sakit saat gadis yang dicintainya itu begitu rapuh. Kematian Shikamaru telah membuat jurang kesedihan bagi Naruto. Meninggalkan luka hati yang mendalam.

Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini.

Sasuke tidak menyukai gadis itu terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Sasuke senang jika Naruto merasa bahagia. Sasuke senang melihat gadis itu tertawa riang. Sasuke senang Naruto yang begitu ceria. Membuat Naruto terlihat bersinar dan terlihat menarik di antara yang lainnya.

Sasuke tetap diam tak berniat mengeluarkan kata-kata satu pun untuk menenangkan Naruto. Hanya diam sambil mendekap erat Naruto dari belakang. Biarlah Naruto menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Biarkan dia yang berada di sini mendekap gadis pirang itu sampai merasa tenang. Membuat sadar jika gadis itu tidak sendirian. Menyadarkannya bahwa dia ada di sini untuknya. Bahwa ia peduli padanya.

Ia ada di sini hanya untuk Naruto.

Sasuke dapat merasakan sensasi dingin pada tangannya, yang ia yakin adalah air mata Naruto tumpah semakin deras. Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto jauh ke dalam dekapannya. Dieratkanya pelukan itu agar bisa merasakan kehadiran satu sama lainnya.

Ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu yang cepat. Masih lama ia akan terjebak dalam posisi seperti ini sampai Naruto tenang.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Naruto. Dalam hati Sasuke berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan membuat gadis yang dicintainya terluka.

Ia akan hidup untuk membahagiakannya. Tidak ada tangis, luka ataupun kesedihan. Yang ada hanya kebahagiaan. Sasuke akan membawa kebahagian itu untuk Naruto.

Ia akan membuat Naruto bahagia saat ia berada di sisinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Naruto."

"Ngh…"

Perlahan mata biru yang lebih indah dari langit itupun mulai tampak. Naruto tidak bisa memfokuskan penglihatannya. Kepala terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Namun samar-samar ia melihat sosok yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Gaara?" bisiknya saat matanya sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menyahut walaupun telinganya mendengar jika namanya dipanggil. Ia hanya diam dan membantu gadis pirang itu untuk bangun.

Naruto meremas kepalanya. Rasanya pusing sekali dan berdenyut sakit. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Perlahan Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya dibantu oleh Gaara yang hati-hati membantunya duduk.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Aku datang untuk melihatmu. Ternyata kau terlihat… Kacau," komentar Gaara mendudukkan diri di sisi kanan kasur.

Salahkan kedudukkannya saat ini yang membuatnya baru bisa mengunjungi temannya sekarang ini. Gaara yang merupakan seorang _Kazekage_ membuat tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan negara yang dipimpinnya. Tugas yang menumpuk di atas meja yang selalu meminta perhatian.

Gaara sudah tahu tentang kematian Shikamaru yang merupakan kekasih Naruto. Namun ia diam saja tak ingin membicarakannya. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana gadis pirang itu.

Naruto tersenyum getir. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan oleh Gaara jika saat ini dirinya terlihat kacau. Mungkin sangat kacau. Ia tidak pernah sekacau ini bahkan saat mengetahui kematian Jiraiya yang merupakan guru ninjanya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Kakeknya sendiri.

Naruto merasa dihempaskan ke dasar bumi yang paling dalam. Ia masih ingin bersama orang yang dicintainya. Selalu bersama hingga mereka tua. Setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam bayangannya. Namun kenyataan terlalu kejam memperlakukannya.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut membelai perut datarnya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Gaara sedang mengelus perutnya dengan pelan. Diletakannya kepala berambut merah itu di perut Naruto lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"Hei, bayi kecil! Kau jangan menyusahkan Ibumu selama kau berada di sana, ya?"

Naruto terkikik geli mendengar bisikan itu. Gaara berbicara seakan apa yang ada di perutnya itu dapat mendengar ucapannya. Bahkan janin yang ada di dalam tubuhnya pun belum menjadi bayi.

"Dari mana kau tahu akan hal ini?" tanya Naruto.

"_Hokage_-_sama_," jawab Gaara datar.

Melihat Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya membuat Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan apapun. Mulai saat ini kau harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Jangan terus larut dalam kesedihan."

"_Arigatou_, Gaara."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali memandangi langit?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang berbaring di sampingnya di atas rerumputan hijau.

"Karena aku suka."

"Bukankah kau juga suka padaku? Tapi kenapa kau tidak memandangku seperti langit itu?"

"Aku suka memandangi langit karena dirimu."

"Huh?"

"Setiap memandang langit aku seperti sedang memandangmu," Shikamaru menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata biru itu.

Naruto mengerlingkan matanya ke arah lain. Tampak senyum malu-malu menghiasi wajah meronanya.

"Shika_—_"

Seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi dingin dan sendu. Tempat di mana seharusnya Shikamaru berbaring di sampingnya kini hanya berisi udara kosong.

Dingin.

Kembali Naruto merasakan kehangatan itu lenyap seketika. Kembali meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tsunade-_sama_, apa ini tidak akan apa-apa?" tanya Shizune risau. Ia juga mendapati wajah Sang Hokage yang gelisah.

Tsunade menghela napas, "Entahlah Shizune. Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya yang dilanda kebingungan.

Keresahan menjalar dalam hati mereka. Semuanya tampak serba salah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto mengenakan jaket _orange-_nya dan menenteng tas coklat di punggungnya.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya menapaki setiap beton-beton di antara angin-angin yang berhembus dingin di keheningan malam.

Sejenak Naruto berhenti melangkah. Meresapi kesunyian yang ada di sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon bergoyang di sepanjang jalan taman tertiup angin kencang. Membuat rambut pirang panjangnya ikut bergerak-gerak dengan liar.

Naruto mengerlingkan matanya menatap ke sekeliling taman yang begitu sepi. Ya, begitu sepi karena ini hampir jam tengah malam. Jadi tidak mungkin ada orang yang masih berkeliaran di sana.

Naruto menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau terus dihantui oleh bayang-bayang Shikamaru di sekitarnya. Ya, setidaknya sampai perasaannya membaik.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tegur seseorang dengan suara yang familiar di telinga Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

Naruto mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya di hadapan Sasuke. Ia harus terlihat biasa-biasa.

"A-aku mendapatkan misi. Jadi sekarang aku akan berangkat menjalankan misiku."

"Sendirian?"

"Ya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata kelamnya masih dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa," seru Naruto saat Sasuke hanya diam tak berniat melontarkan pertanyaan apapun lagi.

**SRET!**

Baru saja Naruto akan melesat meninggalkan taman itu, tiba-tiba tas coklatnya ditarik dari belakang membuatnya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau berbohong," tuduh Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

Untuk sejenak Naruto terkejut namun kemudian dia menghela napas, "Aku tidak berbohong. Jadi lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau payah! Kau ingin lari dari kenyataan, _Dobe_?"

Naruto terdiam mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia sudah tidak mencoba lagi untuk berbohong di hadapan Sasuke.

"Dengan cara meninggalkan Konoha?"

"Kau tidak tahu jika bayang-bayang Shikamaru selalu hadir di sekelilingku!" sergah Naruto. Ia tidak kuat terus-menerus seperti ini. Naruto sungguh tidak sanggup. Ia_—_

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?"

Naruto tersentak dan menatap tak percaya pada pria di hadapannya.

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk kembali kemari. Tapi sekarang kau ingin meninggalkanku?"

Naruto tercekat. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan membutuhkannya.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Aku pasti kembali," ucap Naruto lirih pada akhirnya.

"Tidak!"

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Apalagi karena lelaki itu.

Namun Naruto tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia harus berhasil dari acara melarikan diri ini.

Naruto mencengkram tangan Sasuke yang telah menarik tangannya. Dengan segera ia melancarkan serangan kepada Sasuke. Namun dengan mudah Sasuke menangkisnya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sasuke sudah ada wujud lain Naruto yang siap menyerangnya kembali.

**PLOP!**

Kagebunshin itu menghilang saat Sasuke menendang pada bagian perutnya. Sasuke mendongak ke atas saat suara bising tertangkap oleh telinganya.

Dilihatnya dua sosok Naruto sedang membuat _Rasengan_. Dengan sigap Sasuke siap untuk menangkisnya.

**Dak!**

Seketika tubuh Sasuke membeku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Rasa sakit mulai menyerang bagian tengkuknya. Naruto telah memukul titik otot geraknya.

"Kenapa Na… ru… to?"

Sasuke ambruk dan Naruto menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang limbung ke arahnya.

Dua Kagebunshin Naruto menghilang dan Rasengan yang sempat mereka buat pun buyar.

**PLOP!**

Satu lagi _Kagebunshin_ yang telah berhasil memukul tengkuk Sasuke pun ikut menghilang. Salahkan Sasuke yang tidak menggunakan _Sharingan_ saat itu hingga tidak menyadari gerakkan cepat itu. Mungkin ia akan menyadari jika dua Kagebunshin yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya saja.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke," ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan. Naruto mendekap tubuh yang tak bisa bergerak itu, "Aku janji aku akan kembali."

Angin malam berhembus semakin dingin. Membiarkan pemuda raven itu terbaring tak berdaya di tengah jalan taman itu.

Diambang kesadarannya Sasuke menyadari jika Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Sendirian…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuh Sasuke di atas kasurnya dengan perlahan.

Ia menemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan taman tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sejak tadi memang Sakura merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang tidak enak dan entah kenapa instingnya membawanya pergi ke taman itu. Dan di sanalah ia menemukan Sasuke tengkurap di tengah jalan.

Sakura duduk di tepi kasurnya dan mengusap peluh yang terus keluar dari kening Sasuke. Tubuhnya menggigil dan panas. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di luar di malam-malam seperti ini jika lelaki itu sedang demam?

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak segera menemukan Sasuke.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia harus mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi."

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan tarikkan di tangannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke seolah tidak membiarkan untuk pergi ke manapun. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Sakura menatap paras tampan itu. Terlihat kedua mata itu masih terpejam. Iya tahu jika Sasuke sedang mengigau. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang membuncah di dalam hatinya.

Perlahan Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah paras tampan itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke.

Saat itu Sakura merasakan genggaman Sasuke melemas. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan meletakan tangan Sasuke secara perlahan di sisi tubuhnya. Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarnya untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk seperti tujuannya tadi.

Sangat disayangkan Sakura berlalu terlalu cepat sehingga ia tidak mendengar nama yang dipanggil oleh Sasuke yang berbaring tak berdaya di atas kasurnya.

"Naru…"

.

**TBC**

* * *

.

Yan kembali update. Tadinya Yan mau jadi reader aja selama bulan puasa. Tapi karena SasuNaru sepi jadi Yan datang untung meramaikan :D

Hiks … Naru pergi. Gimana nasib Sasu?

Nasib. Nasib. Kasian sekali kau, Sasuke T.T *Author dikeroyok* Yang minta Gaara muncul Yan udah munculin di chapter ini ya? :D

**Oke! special's thanks to : kanon1010, yahiko namikaze, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Superol, AkemyYamato, Natsume Yuka, kyu's neli-chan, shiho Nakahara, Sky-Evil, Haru-QiRin, kyuki-uchiha, Haru3173, , Cassie Disandi, ayushina, icha22madhen, fuyunokage, shia suzaku,**

**ruika :** Hoho … Saya tahu, kalau Yan ini kejam *tertawa senang #plak  
NejiNaru? Nanti Yan pikirkan oke? Gimana nantinya aja deh.

**Flippy Fliqpy : **Emm … Mungkin XD Oke! Yan udah dilanjutin ficnya.

**baka nesia-chan** **: **Wkwkwk. Yo, SasuNaru kembali berjaya #plak

**bacadoang : **Haha … Apa ya? *smirk* sepertinya belum bisa dikasih tau sekarang.

**Himeka Namichiha : **Hehe … *cuma bisa nyengir* kalau begitu bersenang ria-lah karena Sasu tidak akan mudah dapetin Naru. Errr... Mungkin *jadi ragu* #plak

**xxxx : **Err … Mungkin. Hoho … Tidak akan terjadi itu. Sasu 'kan nanti harus jadi Papa yang baik XD

**Namikaze Trisha :** Ayo kita liat perjuangan Sasu-chan buat dapetin Naru. Enaknya Sasu diapain ya? *smirk  
**  
Yashina Uzumaki : **Hehe … Gimana nantilah. Aku kan yang berkuasa disini *dijitak.

**Sui luph : **Harus ikhlas. Kan endingnya SasuNaru *maksa*

**Meg chan : **Haha … Yan juga bingung XD *nah loh?

Oke! Arigatou minna udah RnR fic ini *tebar-tebar kiss bye*

**Review Please …  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Angin berhembus kencang membuat daun-daun yang masih tampak hijau berterbangan di udara lepas dari pohonnya. Di sebuah lahan hijau yang begitu luas, berbaris rapi batu nisan di sana. Namun dari sekian banyak batu nisan yang ada, hanya ada satu batu nisan yang menarik perhatian.

Tidak ada yang terlihat berbeda atau diistimewakan dengan batu nisan itu, mereka sama-sama memiliki bentuk dan warna yang sama. Bahkan lambang desa yang diukir di batu nisan itu sama dengan yang lainnya.

Setangkai bunga mawar putih tergeletak di dekatnya bersama secarik kertas kecil yang sengaja diselipkan pada bunga mawar itu.

**Aku akan mencintaimu…****  
****Selalu…**

Bunga mawar itu bergoyang terkena hembusan angin kencang di sekitarnya. Namun tetap bergeming pada tempatnya. Namun sayang, berbeda dengan secarik kertas putih itu tampak rapuh. Sekuat apa pun ia bertahan, pada akhirnya ia terbang terbawa oleh angin bersama dengan dedaunan yang menari di udara.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-Canon, typo(s), No Yaoi.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 10**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ahk!"

Sasuke kembali menghempaskan kepalanya di atas bantal. Rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya tanpa ampun saat ia mencoba bangun, bangkit dari posisinya. Pemuda itu meremas rambut kehitamannya menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Bola mata _onyx_ itu perlahan menampakkan diri dari balik kelopak matanya yang sempat ia tutup rapat-rapat. Perlahan tangannya juga ikut turun berhenti meremas kepalanya saat rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur hilang.

Sejenak Sasuke hanya terdiam, termenung seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke langsung tersentak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Walaupun akibatnya ia kembali meremas kepalanya dan mengumpat kecil karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya begitu tak tertahankan.

Sasuke tertunduk diam. Otaknya kembali mengulang kejadian terakhir yang ia alami. Dimana ia menemukan Naruto berada di taman malam-malam, sikap Naruto yang aneh, pertarungan singkat mereka dan bisikan Naruto sebelum gadis itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja.

Sasuke meremas selimut yang sempat menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk dan kedua bahunya bergetar.

Kenapa gadis itu melakukan semua ini? Kenapa gadis itu selalu melakukan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang? Kenapa hanya karena pemuda Nara sialan itu membuat gadis itu mengambil tindakkan nekat? Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya?

Menenangkan diri?—itu yang dikatakan Naruto—Sasuke bisa mengerti jika Naruto memang membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi apa harus dengan cara pergi dari Konoha?

Apa pemuda Nara itu begitu membekas di hatinya hingga ia pun tak sanggup menggantikan posisinya? Sebegitukah Naruto mencintai Shikamaru? Begitukah pentingnya Shikamaru bagi kehidupannya Naruto?

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apa ia tak begitu berarti hingga Naruto tak mempedulikannya?

Ya, ia memang tidak bisa jauh lebih berharga jika dibandingkan dengan Nara Shikamaru. Tapi, bisakah Naruto sedikit mempedulikannya? Memahami perasaannya walau barang sedikit saja? Seharusnya saat ia mencegah Naruto, gadis itu bisa mengerti bahwa ia tak sedikit pun mengizinkannya untuk pergi. Namun kenyataannya?

Naruto tetap meninggalkannya.

Dulu, ia yang meninggalkan Naruto tanpa peduli gadis itu berteriak untuk memintanya kembali. Dan sekarang Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya. Apakah ia juga harus mengejar Naruto seperti saat Naruto mengejarnya dulu? Tanpa peduli harus mematahkan tulang-tulangnya untuk memaksa Sasuke 'pulang'.

Sasuke menyibakkan selimut itu dan segera turun dari kasur.

Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya? Memikirkan hal itu, ada perasaan yang meluap-luap di dalam hati Sasuke. Sesuatu perasaan yang tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Jika dulu Naruto berjuang keras untuk membawanya pulang, sekarang gilirannya yang akan membawa Naruto pulang.

Sakura terjengit saat pintu kamar yang ingin dibukanya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya sebelum ia menyentuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata dalam rasa kagetnya. Lalu dengan perasaan senang yang sedang menyelimuti hati Sakura, ia mencoba menanyakan keadaan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Semalam kau demam, tubuhmu panas sekali. Kau membuatku kha_—_"

"Menyingkirlah dariku hadapanku!" ucap Sasuke dingin menepis kasar tangan Sakura yang ingin menyentuhnya.

Sakura membelalak mendapati sikap kasar Sasuke. Nampan yang berisikan mangkuk dan gelas di atasnya nyaris lepas dari genggamannya. Syok melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke. Refleks membuat gadis itu mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya.

Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, Sasuke melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura. Tanpa tahu tangan gadis itu bergetar karena kelakuannya. Sungguh rasanya seperti dihempaskan begitu saja dari atas tebing yang begitu tinggi. Membuat tubuhnya hancur remuk tak terkira. Namun, bukan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk bagi Sakura.

Tapi hatinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berdiri di hadapan kaca jendela yang bersih bening menampilkan seluruh pemandangan desa Konoha di baliknya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu gelisah. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengambil tindakkan dengan benar. Ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan.

"Sial!" Tsunade menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya kalut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TAK!**

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya pada dahan pohon-pohon itu. Membuat tubuhnya melesat jauh ke depan. Rambut pirangnya berkibar tertebak angin yang berhembusan berlawanan.

**TAK!**

Sekali lagi kaki itu mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon dan memberikan hentakkan yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kemudian Naruto melompat turun dari atas pohon yang berdiri menjulang di sekitarnya. Ia berjongkok menopang tubuhnya yang sudah merasa lelah. Naruto menarik napas pendek-pendek. Lalu tangannya bergerak mengusap peluh yang meluncur turun dari dahinya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menengok ke belakang menatap hutan yang baru saja ia tembus. Kemudian Naruto menatap jauh ke depan, sekarang di hadapannya terdapat padang rumput yang cukup luas. Itu tandanya ia sudah melewati perbatasan Konoha. Namun itu tidak membuat Naruto bernapas lega. Ia masih harus tetap waspada. Mungkin saja ketidakberadaannya di Konoha sudah di ketahui oleh yang lainnya.

Ia tidak mau jika rencananya menjadi berantakan nanti. Ia tidak mau apa yang telah ia lakukan menjadi sia-sia. Ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum keberadaannya bisa dilacak.

Dengan cepat kedua kaki itu bergerak, berlari melintasi padang rerumputan itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Neji, lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu sedang termenung. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, di sekitar matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang membuatnya tampak buruk. Neji menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya ke belakang. Ia terlihat frustasi. Begitu banyak hal yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

"KAU CURANG, KIBA!" teriak Naruto tak terima pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"HEI! JANGAN SEENAKNYA! AKU TIDAK CURANG!" balas Kiba.

"AHK! TAPI TAK MUNGKIN AKU KALAH DARIMU!" teriak Naruto semakin frustasi, menarik kedua kunciran rambutnya ke samping.

"Ck, dasar merepotkan," decak seorang lelaki berambut nanas itu dari kejauhan. Ia begitu bosan dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah konyol kedua temannya.

Namun dua belahan bibir itu tersungging senyum tipis. Kemudian matanya menatap lembut ke arah dua makhluk yang paling berisik itu.

Naruto dan Kiba bisa dikatakan jika mereka itu adalah satu tipe. Mereka mempunyai sifat yang tak mudah pantang menyerah, keduanya tidak mau menjadi pihak yang kalah, keras kepala, naif dan juga mempunyai suara yang nyaring. Rasanya mereka ini benar-benar terlahir dari satu spesies yang sama. Padahal sudah jelas mereka itu berbeda.

Yang satu pencinta anjing dan yang satunya lagi pencinta ramen. Mereka berbeda bukan?

Namun tetap saja, bagi Neji hanya satu orang saja yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan perasaanmu itu, Neji?" suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Neji. Neji menoleh menatap pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dahinya berkedut menyiratkan kebingungannya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Neji.

Shikamaru menoleh dan menatap balik mata lavender yang terlihat begitu kusam itu baginya.

"Aku sudah tahu perasaan merepotkan yang kau sembunyikan dari semua orang," seru Shikamaru dengan tenangnya.

Tubuh Neji tersentak pelan mendengar pernyataan itu. Tanpa diinginkannya, jantungnya langsung berdetak gelisah. Neji memalingkan wajahnya dari Shikamaru berusaha mengendalikan diri. Matanya kembali menatap dua sosok yang masih terlihat adu mulut tidak mau kalah satu sama lainnya. Di antara mereka benar-benar tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sorot mata Neji berubah pandang menjadi sendu. Tidak ada lagi binar-binar kelembutan yang sempat ia tunjukkan lewat sorot matanya. Yang ada hanya kesedihan yang tersimpan jauh di baliknya.

"Kau tak perlu bicara sepeti itu padaku, Shikamaru. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Kau tak perlu dengan khawatir dengan hal itu," seru Neji tak berusaha menutupi apa pun. Lelaki di sampingnya sudah mengetahui tentang perasaannya yang berusaha ia tutup-tutupi dari semua orang. Neji tidak perlu menutupi apa pun atau mencoba mengelak di depan jounin jenius itu, karena Shikamaru dapat dengan mudah membaca kebohongannya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" tungkas Shikamaru dengan cepat, kemudian ia menarik napas pelan, "Aku tidak keberatan jika memang suatu saat dia akan berpaling dariku."

"Shikamaru…" Neji menatap tak percaya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Shikamaru mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu, ucapanku tadi itu terdengar naif. Bagaimanapun aku akan merasa marah, kesal, kecewa, jika aku tahu dia telah berpaling dariku. Ya, mungkin kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya." Shikamaru mendesah.

Ya, Neji bisa membayangkannya. Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau cintai berpaling begitu saja darimu. Mungkin rasanya tidak adil. Kau jaga hatimu, kau jaga perasaanmu, kau membentengi dirimu membuat dinding yang kasat mata agar kau tetap mencintai satu orang saja. Ya, orang yang senantiasa berada di sisimu saat ini. Namun apa yang terjadi jika orang yang kau cintai itu tidak melakukan hal sama dengannya?

Mungkin perasaan itu ada bukan karena unsur kesengajaan. Tapi, tetap saja kau akan merasa dikhianati.

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap bersamaku, walaupun aku begitu mencintainya," kepala Shikamaru terangkat menatap langit di atasnya. Menatap awan putih yang berarak pelan tertiup angin, "Perasaan seseorang bisa berubah kapan saja tanpa terdeteksi sedikit pun. Begitu pula denganku, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan perasaannya akan bertahan padaku."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hm?" Shikamaru melirik Neji lewat sudut matanya.

"Apa suatu saat perasaanmu akan berubah padanya?" tanya Neji menatapnya serius.

Neji belum menangkap apa pun yang ingin disampaikan oleh Shikamaru padanya. Awalnya ia mengira, lelaki itu berniat menegurnya karena takut jika Neji akan merusak hubungannya dengan Naruto. Memperlihatkan sisi posesifnya terhadap sesuatu yang dimiliknya. Namun, apa maksud perkataannya tadi? Shikamaru berbicara seolah dirinya pasrah jika suatu hari kekasihnya akan berpaling pada orang lain. Apa pemuda Nara itu berniat memberikannya sebuah kesempatan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya?

Neji yakin bukan itu yang dimaksud dari percakapan ini.

"Entahlah… mungkin iya, mungkin tidak," jawab Shikamaru sambil menerawang.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" entah kenapa Neji menjadi emosi, "Kau juga tidak tahu, apa perasaan Naruto akan berubah padamu! Tapi kena_—_"

"Karena itulah!" Shikamaru segera memotong ucapan sengit Neji padanya.

"Bagaimana jika perasaannya tidak akan pernah berubah?" tanya Shikamaru serius. Iris hitamnya menatap dalam lelaki di sampingnya yang kini sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau dapatkan?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya.

Neji tampak tertegun karena pertanyaan itu.

Apa… yang akan ia… dapatkan?

"Kau hanya akan mendapat harapan kosong," lagi-lagi Neji hanya bisa terdiam. Pernyataan itu benar-benar terasa telak mengenai dasar hatinya.

Apa ada yang salah dengan perasaannya? Apa ia tidak boleh mencintai seseorang walaupun ia sudah tahu bahwa orang itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Apa ia-

Mungkin itu letak kesalahannya. Tak seharusnya ia mencintai seseorang yang telah memberikan hatinya kepada orang lain, yang jelas-jelas bukan dirimu. Seharusnya ia bisa langsung membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

Namun lagi-lagi, apa yang Neji bisa melakukannya begitu saja? Padahal perasaannya tumbuh berkembang tanpa keinginannya? Tanpa sedikit pun niat yang terlintas di pikirannya? Apa ia bisa melakukannya, padahal sering kali akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memiliki perasaan khusus ini?

Apa harus ia salahkan hatinya sendiri karena telah memilih tanpa seizinnya? Apa ia harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika hatinya dengan mudah mengukir satu nama yang tak mudah ia hapus?

Naruto.

Kenapa gadis itu begitu menarik perhatiannya? Kenapa gadis itu mencuri hatinya, bahkan tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu sendiri? Sungguh Neji merasa kecolongan. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa protes sedikit pun?

Harapan kosong.

Memang siapa yang berharap? Ia hanya mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa mengharapkan balasannya. Sungguh! Walaupun karena itu, hatinya digerogot rasa sakit yang tak terlihat.

"Cobalah hentikan perasaan itu dari sekarang. Mungkin sulit, tapi lakukanlah dengan perlahan. Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti karena adanya hubungan kami," ucap Shikamaru mencoba memahami keadaan Neji.

.

.

Neji menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat kacau di cermin. Tangan putihnya bergerak mengusap rambut panjang kecoklatannya yang terurai. Wajahnya agak pucat pasi.

Sejenak perasaannya masih bimbang.

**SRET! SRET! SRET!**

Helaian panjang rambut kecoklatan itu sedikit demi sedikit berjatuhan di lantai. Matanya yang tadinya terlihat sayu, kini memancarkan penuh tekad. Menatap sosoknya yang baru dengan potongan rambut pendek yang masih tidak rapi.

"Pasti akan kujaga mereka untukmu, Shikamaru."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Berhenti! Atau kami tidak akan segan-segan melukai kalian!" ancam suara baritone itu berasal dari salah satu ANBU yang kini memblokir langkah Sasuke dan ketiga temannya.

"Cih, lancang sekali kalian ini! Ternyata selama ini kalian mematai-matai kami!" seru Karin sengit pada 4 orang ANBU di hadapannya. Menghalangi mereka yang ingin melewati gerbang masuk Konoha.

Sasuke memang berniat pergi dari Konoha dengan membawa ketiga temannya untuk mencari Naruto -yang belum Sasuke katakan dengan jelas kepada ketiga temannya- Sasuke menyadari jika selama ini ada yang mengawasi mereka tapi, ia tak pernah menyangka jika para ANBU sialan itu yang melakukannya.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian keluar satu lamgkah pun meninggalkan Konoha! Jadi sebaiknya kalian jangan bertindak macam-macam dan menyerah saja!"

"Cuih! Jadi kalian meremehkan kami?" seru Suigetsu berkacak pinggang. Para ANBU itu terlalu meremehkan mereka. Apa mereka tidak tahu tentang 'prestasi' mereka berempat di dunia shinobi?

"Cepatlah kalian menyingkir dari hadapanku!" ucap Sasuke penuh intimidasi. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang turun tangan. Mata onyxnya kini sudah berubah menjadi merah menyala dengan tiga koma hitam yang berputar di tengahnya. Aura membunuhnya begitu pekat dalam diri Sasuke.

Para ANBU itu sempat tersentak melihatnya. Bola mata dari klan Uchiha yang melegenda. Bola mata yang bisa membunuh secara perlahan dengan menghancurkan mental dengan cara membawamu ke dalam ilusi yang mereka ciptakan.

Namun walau begitu, tidak membuat para ANBU itu mundur. Mereka malah membuka kedua kakinya memasang kuda-kuda. Mereka siap bertarung.

"Jadi kalian ingin mati ya?" bibir itu tersungging senyum sinis.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh para ANBU itu mengejang dan tangan mereka bergerak mencekik leher mereka sendiri. Mungkin terlihat seperti itu, namun pada kenyataanya mereka sedang berusaha melepaskan sesuatu yang mencengkram erat leher mereka. Sungguh erat hingga dada mereka kembang kempis mencoba menarik napas. Mereka sudah masuk ke dalam jerat ilusi dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hentikan semua ini, Sasuke!" suara tegas itu berasal dari Kakashi dengan tegas. Ia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan hitai-ate yang tidak lagi menutupi sebelah mata cangkokkannya.

"Jadi kau juga ingin mati di hadapanku, Kakashi?" ucap angkuh Sasuke padanya.

"Cepat hentikan semua ini, Sasuke! Kau ada di sini bukan untuk berulah!"

Sasuke memincingkan kedua matanya menatap tajam Kakashi, namun tetap mengikuti keinginan lelaki berambut perak itu. Para ANBU itu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Jadi ini kekuatan mata _Sharingan_ itu? Benar-benar mengerikan! Mereka hampir mati tanpa disentuh sedikit pun.

Kakashi dan Sasuke saling berdiri berhadapan. Menatap diam satu sama lainnya.

"Aku tahu masalahmu. Aku sendiri juga sedang melakukan pencarian untuk menemukan keberadaannya. Jadi sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu dan tunggulah berita selanjutnya," seru Kakashi memecahkan ketegangan yang ada.

"Aku yang akan mencarinya," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke! Untuk saat ini kau tidak diperbolehkan keluar meninggalkan Konoha dengan alasan apa pun," jelas Kakashi menolak keinginan pemuda _raven_ itu.

Namun Sasuke tidak peduli dengan semua itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan melewati Kakashi begitu saja yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Selangkah saja kau memutuskan untuk ke luar dari Konoha, aku jamin kau akan menyesal, Sasuke," pernyataan itu sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menoleh menatap nyalang pria berambut perak itu. Ia tidak suka cara bicara Kakashi yang seperti itu.

Kakashi berbalik dan menatap balik keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu, "Naruto pasti kembali berapa lama pun ia pergi. Ia akan kembali, karena bagi Naruto, Konoha adalah rumah untuknya pulang."

"Tapi kau… Kau berbeda dengan Naruto. Walaupun ini adalah tempat bagimu, belum tentu kami bisa menerimamu kembali setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan. Saat ini kau dalam tahap proses pemulihan nama baikmu. Apa kau ingin mencoba mengabaikanhal ini?"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Ia benci berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Terhimpit oleh dua pilihan yang membingungkan.

"Semua tergantung pada keputusanmu. Pergi, tapi jangan pernah kau bisa berharap kembali. Atau menunggu tapi kau bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahmu di sini?"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.**  
**

Hehehe *garuk-garuk kepala* sorry telat banget updatenya. Akhir-akhir ini Yan sibuk sampe ngelantarin fic. Tapi akhirnya Yan bisa update juga *girangnya* Dan terima kasih yang udah mau nunggu update-an chapter 10 ini sampai lumutan bahkan sampai ngisi kotak review kedua kalinya hanya untuk nanyain 'Kapan update chapter 10-nya?' *diteror ceritanya XD

Seperti biasa yang login Yan balas reviewnya lewat PM dan yang gak login di sini aja.

**Oke! special's thanks to : yuchan desu, , IchinikyuuRin, Imouto Aruzaki-chan, kanon1010, yahiko namikaze, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Superol, AkemyYamato, kyu's neli-chan, kyuki-uchiha, Haru3173, , Cassie Uchiha, fuyunokage, mairavelia, icha22madhen,  
**

**ErenNaru :** Alah, Eren nyanyiin lagu Abang Rhoma sumbang sekali #plak Oh, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa update cepat. Tapi sekarang chapter 10-nya udah Yan update. Hutang lunas ya? XD

**Hanna Miho Uchiha :** Salam kenal juga. Yan udah update chapter 10-nya. Moga chapter ini tidak menambah rasa penasaran Anda. Jadi gak usah minta update kilat deh *ngacir

**risa-chan-amarfi :** Benarkahceritanya ada kemajuan? *bling-bling* thank you *kiss bye* wajah imut-imut kayak Gaara? *hoeekk Gaara itu si ganteng kalem dari dunia pasir. Gak punya tampang imut-imutnya *ditambol XD

**sheila :** Nama untuk anak Naru kita liat aja nanti masih dipikirin kok. Yan emang terinspirasi dari sana :) Mungkin ada FC SasuSaku juga awalnya dari sana tapi tidak dengan Yan. Yan tetap lebih suka SasuNaru-nya XD chapter 10 udah update.

**zainal :** Yan udah update chapter 10.

**devil eye's :** Kayaknya Gaara gak muncul. Mungkin akan muncul saat kepulangan Naru nanti -Ops kelepasaaaaann!

**aiGaara :** Haha... Tenang aja ShikaNarunya akan tetap muncul dalam bentuk flashback buat manas-manasin hubungan SasuNarunya.

**Yashina Uzumaki :** Hehe kita liat aja nanti :p

**Ace Sam Luffy :** Sesekali bikin Sasuke yang menderita gak apa kan? Biar gak bosen #plak Salam kenal juga :D

**Yumi :** Kapan ya? Nanti pasti ada kok. Cuma pasti lebih banyak Hurtnya di banding Romance :(

**yoseob :** Huhu kejam sekali kau minta Yan buat gugurin kandungan Naru T.T *nangis lebay

**baka nesiachan :** Rate M? *blush* Yan udah nyiapin fic Rate M-nya yang foursome *ngacir

**bacadoang :** Galau~ Galau~ Sasuke memang galau di sini XD #plak

**Namikaze Trisha :** Bingung harus jawab apa. Pokoknya baca aja deh *sembunyi

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi :** Waduh kau bikin keributan di kotak reviewku! Berapa lama ya? Bagusnya berapa lama? *kok nanya balik?

**Meg chan :** Maaf baru bisa update chapter 10-nya sekarang T.T

**Himeka NamiChiha :** Hime-chaaan *peluk* kenapa kita sependapat? XD maaf ya sering-sering ke FNI hanya buat nengok update-an fic yang kayak gini T.T

**shia naru :** Haha betul! Kemana ya? Entahlah Naru juga gak bilang mau pergi kemana *bletak  
Ada kok. Yan kemarin sempet bikin ShikaNaru Oneshoot pas FID sekarang ada niatan bikin minichap ShikaNaru tapi gak yakin juga Sasu ambil andil banyak peran :)

Bagaimana dengan chapter 10-nya. Pasti rasanya masalahnya makin ribet ya? *emang siapa yang bikin* Hayooo… Sasuke bakal pergi gak ya dari Konoha buat mencari Naruto?

Masih bersediakah review?


	11. Chapter 11

**Special's Thanks**

Aoi Sora-chan, xxruxx, (no name), Eruna-chan, fuyunokage, Lovenaru, Chikuma Yoemon, Arisa Takenouchi, La Nina Que 'Aru-chan, yuchan desu, DUMBASS CRAZY, Hanna Miho Uchiha, Uchiha Hikari, Yashina Uzumaki, Aoi Ko Mamoru, anon, oppieozora, kanon1010, Nara Hikari, ErenNaru, Utau no Hana, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, BarbeKyu, kyu's neli-chan, shia naru, AkemyYamato, nanao yumi, The DeVil's eyes, Nakazawa Ayumu lupa login, Himeka NamiRa, Meg chan, Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi dan Evi-Haruno-chaan.

**Arigatou minna!**

* * *

Kadang apa yang kau rencanakan tak sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Kadang semuanya berjalan tak sesuai dengan jalan pemikiranmu sebelumnya. Ya, Karena kau bukan Tuhan yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengubah sesuatu hanya dengan cara pemikiranmu saja. Karena kadang takdir juga ikut bermain dan mempengaruhi semua nalarmu. Bahkan jika rencana yang kau buat itu begitu sempurna.

Sosok perempuan itu menatap nanar jasad tak bernyawa di depan kakinya. Wajahnya yang penuh memar itu menyiratkan rasa lelah yang ia rasakan.

Tapi bagaimana jika yang kau rencanakan itu berjalan begitu sempurna? Semuanya berjalan sesuai harapanmu. Apa yang kau bayangkan menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang datang ke hadapanmu. Lalu apa yang kau rasakan dengan rencana yang begitu sempurna ini sukses kau lakukan?

Senang? Bangga? Lega?

Tapi kenapa tidak ada satu pun perasaan seperti itu yang merayap di hatinya. Kenapa yang dirasakan hanyalah sebuah kekosongan?

Naruto langsung terduduk lemas. Tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan sesak itu datang mendominasi rongga dadanya. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu dan dadanya terasa begitu terhimpit. Tangisnya langsung pecah saat itu juga.

Karena apa yang telah ia lakukan tidak akan bisa mengubah apa pun. Karena apa yang dilakukannya akan berakhir sia-sia. Karena apa yang dilakukannya akan terbuang percuma.

Ia menyadarinya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan tak akan pernah sanggup membawa orang yang dicintainya kembali berada di sisinya. Karena waktu terus berjalan dan itu tak akan bisa mengubah apa pun yang telah menjadi bagian di masa lalu.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-Canon, typo(s), No Yaoi, femNaru.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 11**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Neji sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya dan melempar senyum datar ke setiap orang yang menyapanya. Kakinya melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan yang dilaluinya. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu. Ia masih memakai _hitai-ate_ di dahinya. Baju putih dan celana hitam itu masih bermodel sama. Mungkin yang berubah hanyalah rambutnya saat ini. Rambut kecoklatan itu kini tampak pendek tidak panjang lagi. Namun karena gaya rambutnya yang berubah sukses membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya hampir tidak mengenalinya.

Ya, tapi itu dulu. Waktu telah berlalu dan ia tak perlu lagi menanggapi orang-orang yang berlebihan mengomentari tentang gaya rambutnya yang baru.

Kaki itu perlahan membawanya ke sebuah jalan setapak yang bisa membawanya ke suatu tempat. Membawanya pergi dari keramaian. Lalu pikirannya melayangnya ke sembilan tahun silam tentang keberadaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari Konoha. Sungguh saat itu semua panik mencari ke mana perginya gadis pirang itu. Suara riuh, gebrakan meja dan teriakan dari sang _Hokage_ melengkapinya saat itu. Semuanya tampak frustasi karena tidak ada satu pun yang tahu ke mana perginya Naruto. Apalagi keadaan Naruto yang sedang mengandung dan batin yang tertekan saat itu membuat semuanya khawatir dengan kondisi gadis pirang itu. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto.

Namun semuanya berangsur-angsur berubah. Mereka menjadi sedikit merasa lega setelah adanya surat yang dikirim oleh Naruto ke Konoha. Mengabarkan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja dan akan pergi dari Konoha untuk sementara waktu. Sejak itu mereka juga sibuk mencoba melacak keberadaan Naruto. Namun berapa kali mereka mencobanya selalu saja gagal. Mereka berulang kali menemukan tempat yang dipercaya menjadi tempat yang disinggahi oleh gadis pirang itu. Namun mereka selalu terlambat. Naruto selalu menghilang—sudah pergi—dari tempat itu.

Sikap Naruto yang tidak mau siapa pun mengetahui keberadaannya yang sekarang ini membuat sang _Hokage_ geram. Mereka seperti sedang bermain _petak umpet_ saja.

Perasaan mereka kembali resah saat beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Naruto tidak lagi mengirim surat ke Konoha seperti biasa. Tentu karena ini membuat beberapa orang berpikir telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto. Hingga kemarin sore surat itu datang dan membawa kabar yang menggembirakan.

Neji telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Matanya menatap lurus pada batu nisan itu. Sorot matanya menatap lembut.

"Dia akan segera pulang, Shikamaru," bisiknya di antara angin yang berhembus pelan di sekitarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan kosakata andalanmu yang tidak ada artinya itu?"

Tsunade, wanita yang memiliki umur tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya itu memandang sinis lelaki di hadapannya. Ia tidak suka cara bicara lelaki itu yang memberi tanggapan tidak jelas dari ucapannya.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Membungkam bibirnya tak mengeluarkan sedikit pun suaranya. Dan ini membuat dahi sang _Hokage_ berkedut kesal.

"U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke! Jika kau bukan anak yang berbakat, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bangga dengan kehebatanmu itu!"

**BRAK!**

Sasuke bergeming di tempatnya. Tak bergerak sedikit pun walau kursi yang di lempar Tsunade—untuk melampiaskan emosinya karena sikap Sasuke yang menyebalkan bagi sang _Hokage_—nyaris saja mengenainya. Ia yakin wanita pirang di hadapannya tidak berniat untuk menyelakakannya.

"Cih! Pergi sana! Lanjutkan tugasmu sebagai ketua ANBU, _TA-KA_!" Tsunade memalingkan wajah kesalnya. Lelaki di depannya ini begitu menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa banyak orang yang peduli padanya? Termasuk bocah tengik itu—Naruto.

Tak menunggu lagi sang ketua ANBU itu melesat pergi—menghilang— dari ruangan sang _Hokage_ tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ck!" Tsunade berdecak kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Anda mau ke mana Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Shizune yang senantiasa berada di dekat sang _Hokage_.

"Tentu saja aku akan ke gerbang depan. Aku akan bersiap menghajar bocah itu karena sudah pergi dari Konoha tanpa seizinku!" seru Tsunade sambil menyeringai senang.

Shizune membelalak, "TSUNADE-SAMA!" sang _Hokage_ pergi begitu cepat sebelum ia mencoba menghentikannya. Wanita pirang itu tidak benar-benar akan menghajar Naruto '_kan_?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dua sosok manusia itu berjalan saling bergandengan tangan. Berjalan dengan tenang melewati jalan setapak itu selangkah demi selangkah. Mereka memakai jubah berwarna krem dengan tudung yang menutupi wajah mereka.

"_Kaasan_ apa Konoha itu masih jauh?" tanya sosok mungil pada sosok dewasa di sampingnya.

Bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan senyum lembut pada bocah polos itu. "Tidak, sayang! Sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai."

"Benarkah?" terdengar suara anak kecil itu antusias.

"Hu'um," tanggapnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sang bocah itu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan memasang wajah senang. Tangan mungilnya masih senantiasa menggenggam erat tangan hangat sosok di sampingnya. Setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama, sosok anak kecil itu menangkap sebuah gerbang besar dan tinggi bercat hijau yang berbuka begitu lebar.

Lalu ia menangkap sosok wanita berambut pirang diikat dua bertubuh sexy sedang memasang wajah sangar di depan gerbang itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Tsunade menyeringai licik mendapati sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia sedikit melakukan peregangan pada tangannya. Hingga suara tulang terdengar jelas ke telinganya.

"Ternyata kau masih punya nyali juga kembali kemari, U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO!" Tsunade langsung melancarkan serangannya ke arah sosok yang dikiranya Naruto itu. Memukul dengan keras tanah yang dipijakinya hingga akibatnya tanah itu mengalami retakan hebat. Dengan cepat retakan itu menjalar ke berbagai arah di depannya.

Tsunade menghentakkan kedua kakinya. Berlari dengan cepat menyongsong sosok di hadapannya. Dan tak segan-segan wanita berambut pirang itu melancarkan tinju dan tendangannya. Sosok itu mencoba menahan serangan Tsunade yang begitu liar menyerangnya. Sesekali ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya—menahan serangan Tsunade—atau melompat mundur—menghindari serangan Tsunade.

Sosok itu tersentak saat melihat Tsunade bersiap menjentikkan jari telunjuknya ke arah dahinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Ia benar-benar tidak siap menerima serangan yang satu ini. Semua tahu tenaga wanita itu begitu besar. Hanya dengan jentikkan jari saja bisa membuat tubuh seseorang terlempar jauh.

**Cup!**

Manik-manik biru itu membelalak lebar saat ada sesuatu menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut. Diluar dugaannya, Tsunade mengecup dahinya. Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Bocah nakal!"

"Ku-kukira kau akan benar-benar ingin membunuhku, _BAA-CHAN_!"

Tanpa disadarinya tudung itu sudah tidak lagi menutupi wajahnya. Menampilkan rambut panjang keemasannya. Naruto tersentak mundur. Dengan gaya salah tingkahnya, Naruto memandang tak percaya Tsunade. Benar-benar nenek tua itu telah mengerjainya!

Dari kejauhan Shizune menghela napas lega bersama Ton-Ton—babi peliharaanya—di dalam pelukkannya. Sang _Hokage_ ternyata tak benar-benar berniat menghajar Naruto. Ya, ampun membuat orang khawatir saja!

Di sisi lain. Sosok mungil itu sedang terpaku pada sosok dewasa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sosok dewasa itu benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang yang begitu ia kasihi. Hati anak kecil itu begitu penasaran siapa sebenarnya sosok dewasa itu.

Setelah sekian lama hanya diam terpaku, anak itu mengambil langkah maju memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan sosok pria dewasa itu. Setelah tepat berada di hadapan sosok yang membuatnya begitu penasaran, ia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Siapa kau?" suara khas anak kecil itu menyergap perdengaran Shikaku saat itu. Pria itu juga merasa penasaran dengan bocah kecil ini yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan _intens_. Shikaku merendahkan tubuhnya—berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil itu. Walaupun anak kecil itu sudah mendongak mengangkat kepalanya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok mungil di hadapannya itu, karena tudung yang masih bertengger menutupi kepalanya.

Namun saat Shikaku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah anak kecil itu, ia begitu kaget. Matanya membelalak tak percaya.

_Ya, Tuhan! _Shikaku pun hanya bisa terpaku.

Tangan mungil itu terulur membelai pipi sosok dewasa di hadapannya yang masih terpaku melihatnya. Seolah sedang mengagumi wajahnya yang terpahat pada sosok dewasa di hadapannya matanya terus meneliti setiap lekuk wajah itu.

"Mirip," gumamnya pelan. Kenapa sosok dihadapannya ini bisa benar-benar mirip dengan orang yang ia kenal? Anak itu semakin penasaran siapa sebenarnya sosok dewasa itu.

"_KAASAN_ KENAPA ORANG INI BISA MIRIP DENGAN _TOUSAN_!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara teriakkan itu. Segera Naruto menggerakkan kakinya berlari ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya bocah kecilnya itu sedang bersama dengan Shikaku—ayah Shikamaru.

"Naruto—"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti apa yang hendak ditanyakan Nara Shikaku kepadanya.

Mata kelam itu kembali memperhatikan sosok mungil di hadapannya. _Ya, Tuhan… ternyata ia sudah sebesar ini._ Shikaku langsung meraih tubuh mungil itu membawa ke dalam gendongannya. Sepertinya cucunya telah tumbuh dengan baik.

Anak kecil itu tidak menolak saat Shikaku menggendongnya tiba-tiba, namun bocah lelaki itu tampak bingung. Ia belum tahu siapa pria dewasa ini. "Anda itu siapa? Kenapa Anda begitu mirip dengan _Otousan-_ku?" tanyanya tak bisa lagi membendung rasa ingin tahunya.

"Tentu saja mirip, karena dia adalah anakku," jawab Shikaku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Bola mata kelam sang bocah itu membelalak. Ia tak mampu menutupi rasa keterkejutan yang menghampirinya saat ini. _Ja-jadi_—

Shikaku menatap lembut sang cucu. Ya, tuhan… cucunya ini benar-benar mirip dengan putranya saat masih kecil.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" Shikaku belum tahu nama cucunya. Ia baru menyadari jika Naruto tak pernah menyebutkan nama cucunya di surat yang ia kirimkan ke Konoha.

Bocah yang kira-kira berusia delapan tahun itu menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar. Memperhatikan deretan giginya yang tumbuh dengan rapi.

"Shikaru. Nara Shikaru!" ucapnya penuh antusias.

"Shikaru…" namun nyatanya ucapan sang Nara kecil itu mendapat teguran kecil dari sang ibu—Naruto—membuat sang Nara kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka.

Sang ibu memang selalu seperti ini setiap kali ia memperkenalkan dirinya menggunakan nama 'itu'. Padahal ia suka sekali dengan nama 'itu'. Dibanding Uzumaki Shikaru, ia lebih senang orang-orang mengenalnya dengan Nara Shikaru. Bocah lelaki itu bukan tidak suka nama yang telah diberikan oleh ibunya. Hanya saja… jika ia menggunakan nama Nara Shikaru, ia merasa akan terdengar lebih keren! Pikirnya begitu polos.

"_Kaasan_! Kenapa kau selalu melarangku memakai nama ini? Apa yang membuat Kaa-san tidak suka?" seru Shikaru menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar sedih.

Yang satu ini sifatnya memang menurun dari Naruto. Merajuk dan memelas. Shikaru sebenarnya bukan tipe anak seperti itu. Hanya saja jika ibunya sudah keras kepala, ini akan susah membujuk sang ibu. A-ha! Tapi ini memang cara yang paling ampuh membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto luluh.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Tapi—" tuh '_kan_ ibunya mulai gelagapan.

"Naruto!" Shikaku menginterupsi interaksi antara anak dan ibunya itu. Mata Shikaku beralih pada bocah yang berada dalam gendongannya dan mengusap lembut rambut raven itu membuat Shikaru merasa nyaman dengan sentuhannya.

"Bukankah Shikaru juga berhak memakai nama itu? Bukankah di dalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darah Nara?"

Naruto tertunduk apa yang dikatakan ayah Shikamaru memang benar. Tapi bukankah ia dan Shikamaru belum terikat secara resmi? Jadi malaikat kecilnya itu belum berhak memakai nama itu.

"Bukankah kau juga seorang Nara, Naruto?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya secara serentak. Tak percaya dengan penuturan sang Nara Senior itu?

_Ia… seorang Nara? Maksudnya Nara Naruto?_

Shikaku tersenyum penuh arti melihat wanita yang begitu dicintai oleh putranya itu. Shikaku mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pelan kepala pirang itu.

" Sejak kau memutuskan untuk bersama putraku. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami Naruto."

Naruto menekuk kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menahan perasaan yang membucah di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu.

Diangkatnya kepala berambut pirang itu. Ditatapnya mata kelam yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kehangatan. Naruto semakin tak kuasa menahan perasaanya. Mata shappire itu berkaca-kaca tidak bisa menahan haru. Mulutnya mulai terbuka hendak menyerukan sesuatu yang sedari tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Tapi semuanya sirna saat matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesosok bayangan di bawah pohon. Angin berhembus menggugurkan para dedaunan hijau mengiringi rasa keterkejutan seorang gadis pirang di kala itu. Kaki itu mulai bergerak untuk melangkah, memastikan sosok bayangan itu yang terasa familiar baginya. Namun baru mengambil satu langkah, kaki itu berhenti tiba-tiba saat sosok bayangan itu sudah menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Meniggalkan udara kosong di sana.

Terselip rasa kecewa saat sosok bayangan yang begitu dikenalinya tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja saat ia menyadari keberadaanya. Namun yang lebih mendominasi hatinya saat ini adalah rasa bersalah yang tak pernah sirna sampai sekarang.

'Sasuke…'

Naruto tertegun mendapat sentuhan kecil nan lembut di pipinya. Membangunkannya dari segala lamunannya.

"_Kaasan_," panggil Shikaru. Menatap khawatir ibunya yang tiba-tiba terlihat murung. _Kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya murung seperti itu? _Shikaru pun membatin mendapati perubahan pada sorot wajah ibunya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa."

Shikaru mengernyit melihat ibunya yang sepertinya sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya. Tapi kemudian Shikaru menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ayo kita bertemu, _Tousan_!" seru Shikaru begitu antusias membuat semua tertegun karenanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hawa panas memang selalu identik dengan langit cerah dan matahari yang bersinar terik. Namun selalu ada angin yang berhembus pelan hingga kau pun bisa menikmati cuaca cerah ini tanpa mengeluh.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Shikaru tertunduk dalam di hadapan makam seseorang yang begitu ia kagumi. Ayah tercinta, Nara Shikamaru.

Ia sudah mengetahui sejak lama hal ini—tentang kematian ayahnya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya telah dipanggil ke sisi-Nya. Meninggalkan ibunya dan dirinya yang masih dalam kandungan. Ya, ibunya memang sudah menceritakan semuanya.

Namun tetap saja. Ada perasaan sesak di dadanya saat berhadapan langsung dengan makam ayahnya itu. Dan perasaan sesak ini semakin terasa jika ia terus menahannya tanpa pelampiasan. Lama kelamaan tubuh mungil itu sedikit bergetar membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikannya menjadi sedikit khawatir.

Naruto mengambil langkah pelan mendekati anak semata wayangnya itu. Bagaimanapun Shikaru hanyalah anak laki-laki yang baru berusia delapan tahun yang masih memiliki perasaan rapuh.

"—tidak bertanggung jawab."

Seketika tangan Naruto membeku di udara sebelum menyentuh pundak mungil itu. Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar gumaman pelan itu.

Shikaru mengepal erat kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!" ucapnya lirih penuh intimidasi kala itu.

"A—aku… AKU AKAN MENJADI LELAKI YANG KUAT! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJADI SEPERTI DIRIMU YANG MUDAH MATI BEGITU SAJA!" Shikaru meluapkan emosinya hingga tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir deras dari kedua manik kelam itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Shikaru merasa begitu marah pada ayahnya.

Cepat-cepat Shikaru menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak mau jika sampai ia dianggap anak yang cengeng.

"Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji akan menjaga _Kaasan_ untukmu, _Tousan_!" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Angin kembali berhembus pelan membelai lembut para pepohonan. Naruto merengkuh tubuh kecil Shikaru dengan penuh haru. Shikaru membelai pipi ibunya yang sedang betopang dagu di pundak kecilnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memintanya. Karena aku pasti menjaganya."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Huahhh…

Naruto meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku. Hari ini memang cukup melelahkan. Perjalanan ke Konoha yang cukup jauh, Tsunade yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat ia baru tiba di Konoha, mengunjungi makam Shikamaru dan terakhir pergi ke kediaman Nara. Walaupun begitu Naruto tetap merasa puas. Apalagi saat Yoshino—Ibu Shikamaru—begitu senang saat bertemu dengan putra laki-lakinya.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat rambut pirang panjang yang dikepangnya itu bergerak liar terkena sapuan angin. Kemudian matanya mengerling pada kincir angin yang dipasang di balkon kamarnya. Baling-baling kincir angin itu berputar cepat, namun kincir angin itu tak goyah sedikit pun dari tempatnya, walaupun angin terlihat ingin menumbangkannya.

Naruto tersentak mengingat sesuatu. Lalu tersenyum lembut mengingat kenangan itu. Kepalanya menengadah melihat langit yang berwarna elok dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu, Shikamaru. Seperti kincir angin yang selalu berdiam diri di satu tempat yang sama merasakan angin yang berhembus di setiap musimnya. Karena dengan begini aku akan tetap mencintaimu dari musim ke musim dan tak akan pernah berubah."

Namun segala sesuatu tidak bisa ditebak. Dan selalu ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa tampak tegar dan tak tergoyahkan. Termasuk—hati manusia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Naruto berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu depan rumahnya sambil berdecak sebal di dalam hati. Mengumpat siapa yang begitu kurang ajar karena sudah mengganggu jam tidurnya. Hei, ini baru saja jam setengah dua pagi! Siapa yang mau menerima seorang tamu sepagi itu!

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Iya, iya… tunggu sebentar!" seru Naruto dengan nada malas.

Ngh…

_Dia ini masih mengantuk tahu!_ Dengan keadaan setengah sadar dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakkan, wanita yang baru memiliki anak satu itu membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam Naruto hendak bertanya, "Ada perlu ap—"

**GREB!**

Seketika semua rasa kantuknya hilang. Tubuhnya membeku tidak bisa digerakkan. Matanya membelalak lebar sebagai tanda keterkejutannya.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto begitu erat. Tak peduli jika wanita berambut pirang itu merasakan sesak napas atau tulangnya yang—hampir—terasa remuk karena pelukkan kencangnya. Sasuke tidak peduli! Dan ia tidak akan mau peduli!

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Naruto. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh wanita itu dengan penuh kerinduan. Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Naruto. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia bisa kembali melihat sosok itu. Mengabaikan perasaannya yang kesal dan marah selama beberapa tahun ini pada wanita _blonde_ itu yang sudah dengan teganya pergi meninggalkannya, mengabaikannya, tidak mempedulikan perasaannya kala itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak bisa menapik jika dirinya begitu merindukan Naruto.

Sungguh ia begitu marah pada Naruto. Membuat egonya memilih untuk tidak akan pernah menemui wanita itu kecuali jika wanita itu sendiri yang datang menemuinya. Namun semua ada batasnya. Saat beberapa menit yang lalu ia tidak bisa lagi membendung rasa rindunya yang berusaha ia simpan jauh di dasar hatinya. Ia tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi. Ia tak sanggup hanya berdiam diri saja mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto yang jelas-jelas kini sudah berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Ya, kini semua telah runtuh. Namun siapa yang peduli? Untuk saat ini, Sasuke hanyalah ingin berada di dekat Naruto. Melepas kerinduannya pada wanita itu.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Terlihat sosok anak kecil sedang duduk bersila sambil mengamati dengan seksama berbagai peralatan ninja yang sering di gunakan oleh seorang ninja pada umumnya. Sedangkan tepat di hadapan sosok anak kecil itu, ada sosok dewasa yang hampir mirip dengan anak laki-laki itu mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Shikaru," panggil sosok dewasa itu.

"Hmm…" Shikaru melirik sosok di hdapannya sekilas, kemudian matanya kembali fokus pada benda-benda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, _Tousan_?" tanya Shikaru memberikan tanggapan berarti pada ayahnya.

"Apa kau mau melakukan janji antara laki-laki denganku?"

Alis Shikaru mengernyit. Kini perhatiannya teralih penuh pada ayahnya. "Janji antara laki-laki?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ya. Apa kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

Shikaru masih tampak bingung. Namun matanya menyorotkan penasaran penuh.

"Janji seperti apa?" tanya Shikaru dengan sedikit ragu.

_Janji? Janji yang seperti apa yang akan diajukkan oleh ayahnya?_

"Kau mau berjanji untuk selalu menjaga _Kaasan_-mu untukku?" pinta Shikamaru pada putra kecilnya.

Shikaru terdiam sejenak. Hatinya sedikit merasa aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya meminta hal seperti itu? Namun Shikaru mengangguk mantap memenuhi permintaan ayahnya.

"Hu—um! Tanpa kau minta pun, aku pasti akan menjaga _Kaasan_!"

Shikamaru tersenyum hangat. Kini telapak tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Shikaru, "Cintai dia selalu. Apa pun yang terjadi, apa pun yang _Kaasan_-mu lakukan, mengertilah… ia melakukan semua itu untukmu."

"Ya, aku tahu," ucap Shikaru sambil memasang raut wajah malas. "Walau kadang _Kaasan_ itu sangat cerewet, tapi itu demi kebaikanku, bukan?"

Shikaru menghela napas, "Benar kata _Tousan_, perempuan akan terasa merepotkan jika mereka sudah mulai cerewet."

Shikaru ingat beberapa teman perempuannya yang—kebanyakan—mempunyai sifat cerewet juga. Mereka selalu bicara panjang lebar. Tanya ini tanya itu. Huuuh! Kalau sudah seperti itu biasanya Shikaru akan merasa kesal sendiri.

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar pernyataan putra kecilnya. Di dalam hati merasa geli juga, sepertinya ada beberapa sifatnya yang menurun pada putranya itu.

**TBC**

* * *

ARGGGGHHHH! AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE JUGA! *dihajar masa* hehehe… gomen Yan tahu Yan udah ngelantarin fic ini berapa bulan? *ngitung jari*padahal banyak yang minta update cepat. Tapi tenang aja, tak hanya fic ini yang ditelantarin tapi fic yang lainnya juga kok! *bletak! XD

Bagaimana, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Sebenarnya Yan agak merasa minder, takut alur cerita fic ini malah makin kacau bukan malah makin bagus T_T *abaikan.

OMAKE yang buat itu ceritanya mimpi Shikaru. Di sini Shikamaru memang selalu datang ke mimpi Shikaru jadi wajar jika Shikaru tidak merasa asing dengan sosok ayahnya. Daaaaannnn Naruto telah KEMBALI! *jadi teriak sepuasnya* berarti setelah ini Yan harus ngasih service SasuNaru. Silahkan mau yang Hurt atau yang Romance nih? XD

Ada yang penasaran kenapa Yan ngasih nama anak Naruto—Shikaru? Ini hanya pemikiran sederhana saja. Terinpirasi dari nama anak—ayah yang hampir mirip Shikamaru—Shikaku, jadi kenapa Yan gak bikin gitu juga? Jadi Yan ambil aja dari SHIKAmaru dan naRUto. Menurut kalian cocok nggak? Hehhe…

Ya, udah deh! Daripada banyak cincong lebih baik Yan tutup aja.

**Review Please ^^V**

****.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru.**

**Genre : Romence, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, semi-Canon, typo(s), No Yaoi, femNaru.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**One Heart © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Chapter 12**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langit yang kelam bertaburan bintang. Warna kelam itu menjadi terlihat indah ketika cahaya-cahaya kecil itu merebak menghiasinya. Berbeda sekali ketika warna kelam itu tertutup kabut kelabu, membuatnya menjadi terlihat hampa dan kesepian.

Angin berhembus dingin. Cahaya bulan pun menjadi penerangan alami satu-satunya di malam itu. Sesekali kepala Naruto terkantuk-kantuk mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya untuk tidak terjun ke alam tidurnya. Ya, rasa kantuknya kembali hadir setelah setengah jam lamanya Sasuke hanya mendiamkannya tanpa suara. Pada akhirnya rasa kantuk yang tadinya sempat hilang karena keterkejutannya akan kemunculan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba di hadapannya, kini muncul kembali mencoba mengganggu kesadarannya. Ya, dan itu hanya gara-gara Sasuke yang mendiamkannya!

Jangan salahkan dirinya. Suasana hening seperti ini memberi rasa bosan dan sedikit dibumbui rasa canggung.

Canggung.

Ya, canggung karena ia harus berhadapan tiba-tiba dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya. Namun perasaan canggung itu perlahan ditelan oleh rasa bosan yang timbul dari keheningan itu. Sasuke yang terus membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat dan Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Akhirnya mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang menguasai mereka.

Kepala Naruto terantuk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Kelopak matanya sungguh terasa berat dan ditambah rasa lelah yang dialami oleh tubuhya menandakan jika Naruto memang benar-benar butuh waktu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya—tidur.

"Pergilah tidur, _Dobe_."

"Heh?" seru Naruto tanpa sadar. Sedikit tersentak mendengar suara _baritone_ itu. Kemudian ia menyadari jika suara itu berasal dari sang Uchiha yang berada di sampingnya sedari tadi diam tanpa suara.

Naruto mengucek sebelah matanya dengan siku telunjuknya. Berharap rasa berat yang dialami oleh kelopak matanya sedikit berkurang. Namun tetap saja mata itu terlihat sayu dan kelopak matanya tetap terasa berat.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan tak bertenaga.

"Tak perlu mencemaskanku," seru Sasuke sambil memperhatikan wanita di sampingnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau tidak mau tidur?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. "Biar aku siapkan kamar untukmu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Kau pergilah tidur."

Naruto menghela napas. "Baiklah," seru Naruto seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku pergi tidur dulu."

"Hn."

Setelah Naruto beranjak pergi, Sasuke masih terdiam di tempat duduknya sambil menatap rembulan yang menerangi malam dengan anggunnya. Sasuke menghela napas. Sekarang ia mulai merasa menyesal kenapa ia tidak menahan Naruto lebih lama lagi untuk tetap berada di dekatnya. Sekarang ia mulai merasa kesepian. Perasaan hampa dan kosong itu kembali menyergap mendominasi hatinya. Perasaan yang selalu menemani hari-harinya tanpa lelah. Sejujurnya ia belum puas melepas rindu pada wanita berambut pirang itu. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan wanita berambut pirang itu terkantuk-kantuk di sampingnya menahan hasratnya untuk tidur akibat dari kontraksi tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan.

Mungkin saja ia bisa memaksa Naruto untuk tetap di sampingnya. Menyumbangkan paha atau bahunya untuk bantalan tidur wanita itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang selalu menahannya untuk tidak berbuat seperti itu. Ya, sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tetap mendiamkan Naruto saat wanita itu berada di dekatnya. Menenggelamkan mereka dalam kejenuhan tak berarti.

"Ukh!"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar rintihan pelan itu. Suasana yang sunyi itu membuatnya dengan mudah—bahkan jelas— mendengar suara yang timbul di sekitarnya. Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kakinya mengambil langkah hati-hati namun tenang di tengah ruangan gelap dengan penerangan yang remang-remang. Matanya sudah memincing tajam, memperintens penglihatannya dalam gelap.

Sasuke mengernyit dalam saat matanya menemukan sosok yang terbaring lemas di atas lantai dalam keadaan tengkurap.

Sasuke nyaris memekik saat menyadari siapa sebenarnya sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya itu. Sasuke mengambil langkah lebar menghampiri Naruto. Perasaan cemas mulai merayap di dadanya. Pikirannya sedikit kalut menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga Naruto jadi seperti ini?

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya. Berjongkok di samping tubuh Naruto. Dan saat itu Sasuke merasa tertipu. Benar-benar tertipu.

Wajah itu terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya yang lelap. Deruan napas yang teratur dan lipatan lengannya yang berada tepat di bawah kepalanya menjadi bantalan tidurnya yang nyaman. Naruto terlihat nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya yang seperti itu, meski beralaskan lantai yang dingin. Tapi pada kenyatannya wanita itu jatuh tertidur di tempat yang salah.

Sasuke mendengus kasar merasa dirinya begitu konyol. Ia merasa terlalu berlebihan saat perasaan cemas itu muncul untuk Naruto. Sasuke kembali menatap wajah pulas Naruto.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya wanita itu jatuh tertidur seperti ini. Sasuke menghela napas. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi, membalikkan tubuh Naruto yang sedang asyik tengkurap itu. Dengan cekatan tangannya bergerak dengan sigap ke bawah tengkuk dan lutut Naruto. Tanpa merasa kesulitan, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh itu. Menggendongnya berniat menidurkan wanita itu di kamarnya.

Dengan mudah Sasuke menemukan dimana letak kamar Naruto. Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di atas kasurnya. Ditariknya selimut itu agar bisa memberi kehangatan pada sosok wanita yang sedang berjelajah di alam mimpi itu. Tak mengizinkan sedikit pun hawa dingin—yang mungkin masuk lewat celah-celah dinding—mengganggu tidurnya.

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Duduk di tepi kasur sambil meniti wajah yamg amat dirindukannya—Naruto. Wanita itu terlihat tidak banyak berubah. Wanita itu masih memiliki kulit tan yang khas untuknya. Bibir tipisnya masih terlihat merekah. Tiga garis khas di masing-masing pipinya pun masih tetap ada melekat di wajahnya. Rambut pirangnya pun masih terlihat cerah meski rambut pirang itu menjadi lebih pendek seingatnya dulu.

Tangan Sasuke terulur mengelus lembut kepala Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke memberi kecupan kecil di pipi Naruto.

"_Oyasumi_," serunya pelan. Meskipun ia tahu ucapan selamat tidur itu tidaklah pantas diucapkan pada dini hari seperti ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sret!**

Naruto tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Ekspresi pertama yang ditunjukkan Naruto pada pagi hari itu adalah wajah linglung. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kemudian wanita itu baru menyadari jika sekarang ini ia sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Uwaaaa! Aku masih mengantuk!" serunya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua lengannya kemudian menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya berbaring dengan bebas. Naruto mengucek sebelah matanya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di matanya hingga menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, menoleh ke arah jendela. Matanya berubah menyipit saat cahaya berlebihan itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam kornea matanya. Namun seiring dengan waktu matanya mulai bisa menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri menyadari langit yang menjulang di luar sana sudah berwarna cerah.

Telinga Naruto langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara yang cukup gaduh berasal dari luar kamarnya. Dengan cepat Naruto turun dari kasurnya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Wanita itu terlihat waspada. Matanya yang bulat berubah sedikit tajam dan tetap memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Dengan langkah mengendap-ngedap, Naruto mengikuti asal suara aneh itu. Naruto menempelkan punggungnya di dinding saat suara itu terdengar semakin jelas tanda ia sudah sangat dekat dengan objek pembuat suara cukup gaduh itu. Yang ternyata berasal dari dapurnya.

'Pencuri!' batin Naruto.

Hei! Ia baru saja pindah kemari kemarin. Masa' rumahnya sudah jadi sasaran pencuri, sih?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, _Dobe_?"

Naruto langsung berdiri tegang. Bagaimana bisa pencuri itu bisa mengetahui keberadaan Naruto sebelum wanita itu benar-benar memergokinya? Emm… pencuri yang tidak bisa diremehkan!

"Hei, kau! Dasar pen—" Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan siap memergoki pencuri itu—meski terlambat. Namun betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat sosok yang dikiranya pencuri itu.

Rambut unik itu… bukankah—

"Sa-Sasuke?" seru Naruto belum lepas dari rasa keterkejutannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Sasuke memutar kepalanya menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mempertemukan mata _onyx-_nya pada mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto. Kemudian wanita di hadapannya itu sepertinya mulai ingat sesuatu. Alasan bagaimana pria itu bisa ada di rumahnya. Kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya kediamannya dan—

"Sebaiknya kau cuci mukamu dulu, _Dobe_. Kau tampak memalukan dengan bekas air liur di pipimu," ucap Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Entah sejak kapan kepala itu sudah memutar kembali arahnya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto yang asyik melamun.

Mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha di hadapannya, sontak saja Naruto memegang kedua pipinya.

Kyaaaaaaa! Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menjerit bebas karena hal yang memalukan ini. Tapi ia hanya bisa melakukannya di dalam hatinya saja. Jika ia benar-benar menjerit? Yeah! Ini akan membuatnya terlihat sangat tidak dewasa sekali! Naruto segera melesat pergi dari sana. Ia butuh kamar mandi untuk cuci muka bukan?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tapi pada kenyataannya wanita berambut pirang itu tidaklah banyak berubah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suasana terasa canggung saat itu. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa saling terdiam. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang mau memulai sebuah perbincangan untuk lepas dari suasana canggung itu. Dan ini benar-benar membuat Naruto gugup.

Jangankan hanya sekedar berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar, mengucapkan satu kata pun terasa begitu sulit untuk Naruto. Hah… tapi ia juga tidak mungkin menyerahkan hal seperti ini pada Sasuke. Naruto sangat yakin jika Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau membuka mulutnya duluan.

"Gah! Katakanlah sesuatu, Sasuke! Jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini! Kau ingin aku mati karena gugup, hah!"

Entah kenapa malah ungkapan bodoh seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang mendominasi saat ini. Benar-benar tidak nyaman! Ia tidak mau terus seperti ini. Terjebak dan tak berkutik. Suasana yang sangat menyebalkan!

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Tangan kirinya bertopang dagu.

"_Dobe_," serunya dengan nada biasa. Namun terdengar mencemooh bagi Naruto.

"_Teme_ sialan!" balas Naruto sambil berdecak sebal. Naruto membuang napas dari mulutnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum menatap pria di hadapannya.

Saling bertatapan dan saling melempar senyum—meski terlihat tipis bagi salah satunya—itu yang mereka lakukan. Untuk sementara ini itulah yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan. Sebuah interaksi kecil. Mereka tahu bahwa sifat mereka begitu bertolak belakang. Jadi untuk saat ini, cukup seperti ini saja dulu. Saling menyelami sorot mata masing-masing. Mencoba mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan lewat bibir mereka.

"_Kasaan_!"

Naruto dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. Mata kilauan biru itu melihat putra laki-lakinya berdiri dengan wajah masih mengantuk—Shikaru tampak mengucek matanya.

"_Ohayou_, Shikaru! Apa kau sudah cuci muka?" tanya Naruto pada putranya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto kembali saat melihat putra kecilnya itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Wajah Shikaru berubah sedikit merengut saat pertanyaan Ibunya bernada tidak percaya. Mau tidak mau Shikaru membalikkan badannya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Demimu aku rela memasuki kamar mandi dua kali untuk pagi ini," ujar Shikaru lemas seraya melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi.

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat putranya yang mencoba menipunya. Bagaimana Naruto akan tertipu jika putranya memasang wajah baru bangun tidur sedangkan anaknya itu mengatakan jika ia sudah ke kamar mandi mencuci mukanya. Jika memang benar Shikaru sudah mencuci mukanya, seharusnya wajah putranya tampak lebih segar bukan? Tidak berwajah sayu seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Dan bagusnya Shikaru masih mencoba berkelit. Berkata-kata agar ia tidak terlihat berbohong sepenuhnya.

Ya, tapi Naruto tidak merasa aneh. Itu memang kebiasaan Shikaru di pagi hari. Putranya memang paling malas pergi ke kamar mandi. Ya, katanya kenapa tidak sarapan dulu baru setelah selesai sarapan baru ia pergi ke kamar mandi menggosok gigi lalu cuci muka. Benar-benar seperti Shikamaru dulu. Hanya bedanya pria itu lebih memilih bertemu dengannya dulu—bertatap muka—dibanding pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. (a/n: saat Shikamaru dan Naruto sudah tinggal bersama).

Hah… bukankah memang benar jika buah jatuh takkan pernah jauh dari pohonnya '_kan_?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Shikaru sungguh merasa aneh dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia bukan tidak merasa nyaman tapi perasaan aneh ini begitu mengusiknya.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Kau juga harus makan!"

Terlihat Naruto menyodorkan semangkuk nasi ke arah pria berambut _raven_ itu. Dan tak lupa Naruto juga menaruh beberapa lauk pauk di mamgkuk nasi Sasuke. Shikaru memperhatikan Ibunya yang begitu perhatian pada pria yang duduk di seberang tempat Ibunya. Bukan Shikaru tidak suka atau hal ini adalah pemandangan pertamanya melihat Ibunya perhatian pada seseorang. Tidak bukan itu.

Bahkan pemandangan seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Ibunya yang perhatian memasak dan mengalasi makanan untuk orang lain. Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang luar biasa mengingat dulu mereka suka berpindah-pindah dan menumpang di kediaman milik orang lain. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya dalam satu meja makan. Sungguh bukan hal yang aneh bagi Shikaru.

"Shikaru? Kenapa kau tidak makan sarapanmu? Apa kau tidak suka dengan menu masakan pagi ini?"

Shikaru menatap Ibunya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ibunya.

Sungguh hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa.

Shikaru menatap mangkuk nasi yang belum ia sentuh sedikit pun. Dengan pelan ia mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan sumpit yang sudah berada di tangannya sedari tadi.

Tapi jika hanya bertiga seperti ini… serasa seperti sarapan pagi sebuah… keluarga?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matahari semakin menjulang ke atas dengan angkuhnya menunjukkan bahwa sekarang ini ia adalah yang merajai langit.

"Uwaaaaa! Rasanya sudah lama tidak berjalan seperti ini!" seru seorang wanita berambut pirang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Kau juga 'kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya melirik wanita yang berjalan riang di sampingnya. "Hn."

Naruto langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Sasuke setelah mendapat tanggapan begitu singkat dari pria di sampingnya yang terkesan mengacuhkannya itu.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Sasuke mengernyit mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Naruto.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan seorang wanita yang mau mendampingi seumur hidupmu!" seru Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ck, aku lupa! Walaupun kau seperti ini banyak wanita yang tetap menyukaimu!" seru Naruto mengepal tangan kanannya kemudian meninjukannya pada telapak tangan kirinya.

Ck, Naruto benar-benar lupa jika pria di sampingnya ini memang mempunyai pesona yang dapat menjerumuskan banyak wanita! Tapi… apa yang membuat Sasuke tetap melajang sampai sekarang ini? Naruto mulai membatin.

Kiba dan Hinata saja mereka juga sudah menikah. Masa' Sasuke yang jelas-jelas banyak peminatnya—yang tentu saja tak perlu dicari—tidak ada yang mau dengan pria itu? Atau… masa' dari sekian banyaknya gadis tidak ada yang menarik minat Sasuke untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus?

Cinta…

Naruto tersentak dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak sampai memikirkan hal ini? Alasan satu-satunya yang mungkin menjadi alasan Sasuke kenapa pria itu sampai saat ini belum juga menikah.

Sasuke pasti belum menemukan sosok wanita yang benar-benar mencintainya apa adanya.

Dan bukankah karena perasaan itu yang membuat Naruto tetap menjaga perasaannya untuk Shikamaru? Ya, cinta. Tentu saja karena cinta. Seseorang tidak akan menjalin sebuah hubungan tanpa cinta, bukan?

Tanpa sengaja mata kebiruan Naruto menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalinya berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu sedang berjalan sendirian.

"SAKURA-_CHAAN_~"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum senang saat wanita berambut merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Na-ru-to?" Sakura begitu terkejut melihat sosok yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya.

Naruto tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

_Sepertinya aku menemukan wanita yang cocok untuk Sasuke._

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

Yatta! Yan publish chapter 12 juga! Ummm… apa ini update kilat? Menurut Yan ini YA! Ya, tentu saja biasanya Yan update beberapa bulan kemudian *minta ditabok* sesuai permintaan Yan update cepat hehehe XD

Apa kalian merasa puas sama SasuNaru-nya? Sejujurnya Yan sendiri TIDAK MERASA PUAS! Ya… tapi tak mungkin kan Yan langsung buat SasuNaru bikin peluk-cium O/O *wow* ini akan membuat alurnya terkesan aneh. Jadi anggap saja ini awal dari SasuNaru :D tapi jangan juga terlalu berharap sama Yan kalau author yang satu ini bakalan bikin SasuNaru yang manis *ditendang*

Wkwkwkwk niatnya mau bikin SasuNaru yang sweet-sweet-an dulu baru kepuncak konfliknya tapi ini bisa Yan langsung blok jika pengen fic ini cepat-cepat selesai *grin*

Terus yang minta NejiNaru maaf gak bisa bikin dichapter ini. Kemungkinan Chapter depan. Gak apa-apa ya ! Yan juga niatnya mau bikin plus GaaNaru di chapter depan dan sudut pandang Shikaru terhadap 3 cowok yang deket sama Ibunya (Sasuke-Neji-Gaara) Muahaha… gak kebayang ya chapter depan kayak gimana? XD

Chapter ini kependekan gak sih? *pertanyaan gak penting* abisnya Yan lupa suka bikin satu chapter itu berapa word :D Ya, sudahlah! Lagipula udah dipublish gak ngaruh juga kan?

Arigatou buat semuanya yang udah sempet review. Kali ini Yan bakalan balas review kalian semua. Yan baru sadar kalau Yan ini bukan author yang baik yang selalu bales review kalian. Gomenasaiiiii!

**Special's Thanks**

**Muko-Chan, AkemyYamato, iztha dark neko, kanon1010, Imperiale Nazwa-chan, yuchan desu, xxruuxx, SafOnyx, Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Nasumichan Uharu, Queen The Reaper, shia suzaku, nitachi-chan loves itachi, Yashina Uzumaki, Vivinetaria.**

**nanao yumi :** Makasih banget udah nungguin fic ini lama banget *terharu* baguslah jika suka sama namanya! Ini bisa dimasukin SasuNaru romance gak? *kayaknya nggak deh* Yan udah update ya!

**Himeka SN :** Hehehe… Yan ngegemesin ya sampai pengen cubitin Yan *huek* penggambaran fisik untuk Naruto udah kan? Dan buat Shikaru seharusnya chapter kemarin udah bisa ngebayangin fisik Shikaru kayak gimana. Walaupun di chapter kemarin Yan gak mendeskripsikan fisik Shikaru dengan jelas tapi harusnya udah bisa ketahuan dari ucapan Shukaku yang bilang kalau cucunya itu mirip sekali pas Shikamaru masih kecil. Ya bisa dikatakan Shikaru MEMANG MIRIP Shikamaru waktu kecil! Makasih ya udah baca fic ini, malam-malam lagi

**Eruna-chan :** Apanya yang kurang? Gulanya ya? Sini mau berapa sendok? #plak

**Nara Hikari :** Wadus mampus dah Yan! Ada yang minta ending SasuNarunya gak bersatu! *nangis dipojokan* mending kita bikin voting yuk! Happy ending or Sad ending? HAYOOOO!

**Zaky UzuMo :** Aissshh! Bagaimana caranya? Shika-nya ceritanya kan udah mati nih? Emm… Yan saranin baca fic Yan yang ShikaNaru *promosi* Di sana bakalan banyak ShikaNaru-nya. Tapi fic yang baru itu baru prolog jadi ShikaNaru-nya belum keliatan hehehe…

**alicedien :** Berpikiran negative apa nih? Sama Yan juga belum bisa ngebayangin XD

**Narunaru-chan :** Baca dari awal? Emm… reader baru fic ini dong XD tenang saja Yan udah nyiapan senjata buat itu *grin*

**Lovenaru :** Perasaan banyak banget Yan bikin reader nunggu fic ini sampai lumutan *author membatin miris* ternyata Yan ini emang author yang kurang ajar! Ini gak lama kan update ya makasih juga udah repot-repot baca fic macam ini XDD

Yang lainnya Yan bales lewat PM ya! Dan satu pertanyaan lagi di akhir fic ini? Sebenarnya kalian merasa gak sih kalau karakter-karakter di fic ini OOC? *Dzing! Lagi-lagi pertanyaan gak penting*

**Please Review…**

***Always keep smile***

**Sign**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**


End file.
